Dormant Wolf
by AlleyDreamsOn
Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU l Klaroline Awards 2016 Nominee for Best AU Fiction
1. Preface

Dormant Wolf – I Preface

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

_Eleven Years Ago _

_ Her parents were arguing again. There was nothing the seven year old could do to prevent it. The quarrel was loud enough for the blonde child to overhear every insult that left their lips. It was the third time this week. _

_ The daughter of the angry couple snuck out the back door, knowing that her parents were too busy to worry about her location. She knew she couldn't stay in the house much longer. Tears had already sprung in her eyes as she ran down the back garden. Her vision being blurred slightly by the building water her eyes carried. The blonde knew of the small hole in the large bush behind the garden shed. She raced there as fast as her little legs could manage. Thankfully she was small enough to squeeze through the gap to reach the other side which went directly onto the woods. It was where she liked to go to cheer herself up. _

_ Once the girl had emptied the leaves from her golden tendrils, which had got caught on her way through, it didn't take long for her to reach her favourite spot. It was an overgrown meadow filled with long grass and blossoming wild flowers. There was something about running through the field that made her feel elated and joyful. It was her happy place but recently it became quite the opposite. _

_ The tearful child sat under a tree on the edge of the field. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her head rested on her legs as her blue eyes wept rivers onto the material of her trousers. She feared for her family, for the relationship of her parents. She couldn't imagine a life without them both. Her best friend only lived with her Dad and Grandmother as her Mother had left. She didn't want that for herself._

_ The child sat there upset for what felt like hours until she heard a twig break in the distance. She gasped softly in fright, raising her fingers to wipe away her tears. She didn't want a stranger to see her like this. More sounds gradually emerged from nearby causing the girl to flick her head around to try to discover who this was._

_ A few seconds later a dark coated wolf appeared. The child however, saw the four legged creature as a large dog. Her eyes widened slightly watching the animal to see what his intention was. Her heart beat began to increase at the prospect of getting injured by the creature. _

_ The wolf had just been running through the forest at the time, his over sensitive hearing picking up the sounds of a weeping girl. Usually he'd ignore the sound unless he craved dinner. This sound however, was like nothing he'd heard before. The noises leaving her mouth were calling him, he was drawn to her._

_ The child kept still as the wolf's nose twitched as he smelt her from a distance. He was cautious not to scare her further and soon pulled his muzzle back. He walked around in a circle before settling down on the forest ground beside where the young girl sat. _

_ She soon calmed in the wolf's presence. She wasn't scared nor was she worried for her parents at this moment. After watching the animal closely she hesitantly extended her arm so her palm could stroke his coarse fur. The wolf immediately raised his head a little, closing his dark eyes allowing him to focus on the affection the young girl gave him._

_ "You like that?" She asked with a soft giggle, feeling calmer now in his presence. Even without the wolf's response the girl knew the answer. She continued to offer the wolf her affection and he enjoyed every moment of it. There was something about being in each other's presence that made the other feel like there was nothing else in the world. _

_ She continued to run her fingers through the wolf's fur for several minutes until the wolf pulled away. He raised his head glancing up at the sky. The young child looked up herself only seeing the tops of the tall trees touch the edge of the sky._

_ "What's wrong?" She asked softly, somehow sensing his concerned emotion. The girl wished her new friend could speak, trying to communicate verbally would've been easier. _

_ The wolf stood and stepped away from her. She wasn't afraid like before when he entered the area. The large animal trotted away a few metres, keeping himself in the girl's view, before he turned back at her. He was hoping she'd follow him._

_ "Don't leave," she pouted softly, standing up to walk towards him again. The wolf was greeted by another stroke on his head before he began to walk once more. The child followed him, entwining her fingers in his coarse fur so she could hold onto him._

_ They walked side by side along the woodland path. The wolf's eyes constantly wondering around the surrounding area to search for any dangers that could approach them. His protective urges growing for the child by the second. _

_ It wasn't long until the child noticed their location. She was on the edge of the woods behind the back garden of her home. The wolf knew where she lived. _

_ "Home," she whispered. Her mind wondering back to whether her parents had stopped fighting. She was unsure how long she'd been gone but hoped that either of them hadn't noticed her disappearance. They didn't like the idea of her venturing out into the woods alone. "Is this goodbye?" She asked softly, hoping that it wasn't the case. She felt as if she'd found a friend in the oversized dog. _

_ The wolf stood beside her, looking at the hole in the bush she had used to escape her property's borders. He glanced across to her once she asked the question. He wanted to answer her in the language she understand but knew it wasn't time. Or whether that time would come at all… He extended his neck to bring their faces closer before he licked her up the cheek._

_ "Get off!" She squealed happily, giggling away while she extended her limb to push him from her. He obliged with a large grin around his chops. "I hope I see you again," she smiled, giving him one more affectionate stroke. _

_ The girl ran from the wolf heading back towards the small gap that her young figure could squeeze through. Her golden hair bouncing in the wind behind her. She glanced behind her at the wolf who was still watching her departure. She raised her palm, and waved it in his direction. The wolf bowed his head a little in response which triggered her lips curled. She was pleased that he could understand her and was willing to attempt at communication._

_ Once inside her property she headed straight for the back door, opening it to be immediately greeted by her Mother. Rain began to clatter down on the roof. The child realised that the dog had realised that it would soon rain heavily and she would get drenched if she stayed in it. He was keeping her safe and dry._

_ "Caroline sweetie, where have you been?" Her Mother inquired. "You better have not been in the forest again, you know how your Father and I feel about that."_

_ "But I met a dog!" The young girl grinned, wanting to tell her parents all about her new friend._

_ "Did you now? Well you can tell us all about your adventure over dinner," her Mother placed a hand on her daughter's back encouraging her into the dining room where her Father was sat. They seemed to have finished their argument…but their daughter could still sense tension in the air._

* * *

_ Whenever Caroline could get out, she'd explore the forest again searching for her new friend but he was nowhere to be found. One night she cried herself to sleep, missing the wolf she had grown attached to._

* * *

A/N This is an idea that I created with a friend and just had to start writing it. I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Please let me know your thoughts in a review, I'd love to hear from you.


	2. Interruption

Dormant Wolf – II Interruption

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson was _the_ original hybrid. For centuries he searched for the ingredients to remove the curse which is Mother placed on him. He wanted the beast to ripple through him. He wanted to revel in it. To be the most powerful creature on the planet.

He eventually managed to break his curse in the small town of Mystic Falls on October 10th 1992. Once he became his true self, the hybrid moved onto his next stage in his plan for power. He spent each year turning werewolves into hybrids to join his pack. Even in the present day when he had several thousand members, he didn't stop extending his pack.

Niklaus focused on his greed for power and stopped at nothing to get what he wanted.

* * *

KLAUS

Present Day

I had called one of my betas, my first successful hybrid, for a meeting my in grand mansion. Tyler Lockwood and I sat in the parlour both with drinks in our hands. We were discussing the latest topics on the agenda for Tyler's quarter of my pack.

"Well I'm pleased to hear about your progress so far." I started to bring the meeting to a close. "I shall see you tomorrow morning for another update." Tyler nodded his head as he placed his empty glass on the end table. He was about to speak when we both became aware of a sweet voice calling for him.

"Let me through! I know he's in there!" The female shouted. There was something about her tone that seemed to connect with me. There was something familiar about her. The human managed to push passed the hybrids and storm into the parlour entrance. The hybrids followed her closely behind, waiting for my order to remove her from the premises. Instead of giving my order I crooked my head to the side, watching her closely.

The girl's blue eyes widened before she tried to regain her composure and walked over to my beta.

She extended her limbs and shoved him in his seat.

"Liar!" She screeched to my amusement. I took a final sip of the amber liquid in my glass before placing it down on a nearby surface. A wide smirk was present on my lips at the show she was performing.

"Ca-" Tyler began to speak but I raised my hand to silence him. I wanted a chance to speak with this somehow familiar blonde.

"Mind sharing why you've barged into my home sweetheart?" I asked as my eyes flickered to the hybrids that stood in the doorway. I decided she wasn't a threat and so I ushered my minions away with the flick of my hand. The blonde's gaze moved to mine and I felt something drawing me to her.

"First off, my name is _Caroline_, not sweetheart." She had fire. I couldn't stop myself from feeling entertained by her. "Second, this doesn't concern you it concerns him. Third, this jerk lied to me. Lied. To. Me." Her anger clearly displayed through her tone. She returned her attention to Tyler. "Why are you even here?"

"I'm sorry Care, but you shouldn't b-" Tyler began but he soon shut up after I sent him a silencing glare.

"Apologies Caroline," I took a few steps closer to her as I let her name roll off my tongue. Unfortunately she took a few steps back as I approached her, clearly feeling uncomfortable by the close proximity. "Think of this situation as…employer and employee," I decided, knowing that she was only human and probably unaware of the wolf situation. "Lockwood works for me. So I do believe he is entitled to be here, since I called him for a meeting. You however, were not invited." A small smirk began to arise on my lips. "But that doesn't mean you can't do something for me."

"Me? Do something for you?" She scoffed, folding her arms over her low cut floral dress. "Hardly. I'm here to collect him and then yell at him for the rest of the evening."

"Are you now?" I raised a brow before turning to Tyler to give him a direction. "Why don't you continue the task I set you? I don't want this situation to delay the result." Tyler nodded and stood up.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed to her before making his way out of the room. Caroline was about to go after him when I caught her arm.

"Get off me!" She yelled, pulling herself from my touch. "I said _I_ wanted to talk to him. So you go and send him off?" She stood her ground as she folded her arms again. "Just who do you think you are?"

"I know exactly who I am sweetheart," I smirked. "Perhaps you should take a seat, therefore you can ask away." I extended my arm towards the seat that Tyler was just sat in. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions inside that pretty little head of yours."

"Caroline. My name is Caroline," she huffed, getting aggravated by pet name habit. "And I'm fine right where I am."

"As you wish _Caroline_," I smirked as I emphasised on her beautiful name. She continued to ignore my arrogant nature and extended her cardigan covered arm towards the exit.

"Where did you just send him? He better not be in any danger." I didn't answer her immediately knowing that I could not give her the truth.

"You're…what is Lockwood to you? You never specified?" I raised a brow as I took a few more steps closer to her. To my delight she held her position. My eyes ran up and down her figure. She truly was exquisite.

"What business is it to you what Tyler is to me? You haven't even told me who you are or where you've sent him? So don't expect me to start spilling the contents of my love life until I have answers."

"Love life?" I smirked as she freely answered my question without even realising it. "You are quite right love, I haven't introduced myself. The name's Klaus Mikaelson." I smiled softly, expecting her to shake my hand but she kept her arms securely crossed over her chest. My eyes glanced down over at her left hand and gladly found no ring. "Boyfriend I take it."

"Yes boyfriend, as if it matters to you," she muttered.

"Oh but it does sweetheart. I take my…employees' personal lives very seriously. It's an important factor of their life and so it also part of mine. It was terribly tragic how he lost his mother last year." I shook my head as I internally recalled the night I drowned her. Carol Lockwood was starting to get involved in Tyler's situation in my pack and I couldn't have that. She needed to be dealt with. That was my attempt to show Caroline that I did care but her glaring eyes told me she didn't buy it.

"No matter what you say, my relationship with Tyler is none of your business." She closed the gap between us staring right at me as she raised her finger. "Got that? Not. Your. Business." She poked me with each word. Before her palm reached her side I clasped her fingers into a tight grip.

"Of course Caroline," I smirked bringing her palm to my lips. "Just from this first meeting sweetheart, I can see potential inside of you." I stated clearly for her to hear. I felt drawn to her, like she was a beacon of light in the midst of my darkness. I'd only felt this moment once before in a dream. I knew what it could mean but Caroline was _human_. I needed to know he she had the gene otherwise how could I be mated to a human? "If I may, what is your surname?"

"Potential? Potential for what exactly?" She yanked her hand from my grasp and I let her pull away. "I'm not having anything to do with you. Ever. Now, where is my boyfriend?"

"Fine, do not answer my questions. I have my own resources of seeking the truth from those pink lips of yours," I smirked as her features turned angry. The rage trait I hoped came from her inner wolf.

"And _you _didn't answer mine, so why should I answer yours?" She fired back at me as I took a few steps back until my fingers could reach the buzzer I had on the end table. One of the hybrids on the front door arrived for my demand.

"Please escort _Caroline_ to the driveway." As the hybrid came towards her she took a step towards me.

"You can tell your cronies to back off because I'm not leaving until you tell me where Tyler is and when he'll be back," she stated as she stood her ground.

"He'll be back when the job is done Caroline," I reassured her. "It's how it worked around here. Now unless you'd like to find out what potential you have, I suggest you let my…employee escort you outside." I extended my arm to her back and she stepped away from my touch. "Do not fret sweetheart, I'm sure you and I will spend some more time together." I smirked as she boiled with rage. All she needed was steam leaving her ears.

She took my advice and turned to leave. She sent the hybrid a harsh glare as he tried to usher her quicker. He glanced at my smirking features knowing not to continue as I was enjoying this. She suddenly picked up the closest thing to her which was a rather expensive vase. It wasn't long before I found her hurling it in my direction. I caught it easily with it still intact.

"Yes, I definitely was right about your potential," I smiled, spinning the vase in my fingers without fear of breaking it. "I'll see you soon sweetheart. Until then, stay safe." Caroline was only human and therefore could easily hurt herself doing the simplest of jobs.

She stormed from my home without another word, heading straight into her car with her fists balling at her sides. I watched her from my porch as I ordered both hybrids on the door to follow her and make sure she got home safely. I couldn't let anything happen to the blonde. Even though we had just met, it felt like I knew her since childhood and needed to protect her at all costs.

The house seemed awfully quiet as I wondered back into the parlour. I poured myself another drink from cabinet and relaxed back into my chair. My thoughts were focused on _her_. Caroline's beautiful features were prominent in my mind; her pale complexion, blue-green eyes, waving blonde curls that stopped just below her shoulders. I wanted her…I needed her. I knew that when Tyler returned from his task I'd need to set a few ground rules in regards to his pretty little girlfriend and that label wouldn't apply no more.

* * *

CAROLINE

I tried to calm myself down as I drove home but I soon noticed another car behind me in the rear view mirror. I huffed deciding to speed up in an attempt to lose them but I couldn't shake them.

From Mystic Falls to my dorm at Whitmore College it wasn't the shortest of drives and I hoped that I'd lose them through one of the many traffic lights or junctions that I drove through. Even then they stayed hot on my trail.

I parked in my space outside of my home and sighed. I turned the ignition off before taking a deep breath and stepping outside. They had also parked their vehicle and were climbing out to join me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled before walking along the path towards the entrance of my dormitory building. I could hear their footsteps behind me. I halted and turned around to shout at them once more. "Stop following me and run back to your master!" I continued my journey, glancing back at them to find them standing still. I sighed, pleased that they had finally decided to listen.

Once I was inside my dormitory, I found it empty. My best friend had left a note on the side indicating that she was going to be out for the night. I was hoping for some girl time as I didn't know what to do with the situation I found myself in.

I soon flopped on my bed and slipped off my shoes before curling under my duvet. I saw no point in getting into my pyjamas. I just wanted to sleep and forget this ever happened. I hoped everything would return to normal in the morning.

* * *

A/N Thank you so much for the amazing response to this Fanfiction! I wasn't expecting so many kind words! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know your thoughts on it in a review!

Until next time...


	3. Separation

Dormant Wolf – III Separation

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

KLAUS

I sat in my black leather chair behind the large desk in my office as I waited for Tyler Lockwood this morning. He was expecting to give me an update on his quarter's achievements but really I wanted something else from him.

After listening to him begin his rambles I raised my hand wanting to silence him. As I closed my eyes last night all I saw was her face. Those ocean orbs, rosy cheeks and kissable lips staring at me. She was all I could think about.

"Everything sounds on track. No need to dwell on things mate," I muttered bluntly wanting to get to the point of this meeting. "I wanted to speak with you about Caroline."

"I am sorry Sire, I didn't know she wo-" Tyler sprung into a string of apologies.

"I'm not interested in an apology," I sighed getting frustrated. Thankfully Lockwood shut up. "I wish for three things from you. What is Caroline's surname?"

"Forbes Sire." Forbes? That wasn't a family I was aware of that had a werewolf gene… I would need to investigate on that.

"Her address?" I pushed forward a piece of paper and a pen wanting him to write it down.

"Why do you want to know where she lives?" Tyler asked cautiously.

"That is none of your concern." I gestured to the paper with my fingers waiting for him to complete what is asked of him.

"She currently lives at Whitmore College but her home in Mystic Falls is this," Tyler picked up the pen and scribbled the address in his messy font.

"Can you remember her address at Whitmore?" Tyler nodded. "Then write that underneath." I watched him closely before asking another question. "What is she studying?"

"She's a drama major," he pushed the paper at me with a sigh. I smirked at his response. Caroline wanted to be an actress. Well I'm sure she'd settle into the role of Queen perfectly well. "Why are you so interested in her?" I shot him a glare as I refused to answer his question. That was my business.

"The last thing I ask of you is this: I want you to end things between Caroline Forbes and yourself."

"What? No!" He stood up with anger and shook his head. "I love her! I'm not just giving her up for your sake!" I shrugged with a smirk knowing he had no choice in the matter.

"In that case you may leave." Within seconds Tyler Lockwood was off my property and going to visit Caroline. This sire bond is quite the useful tool.

* * *

CAROLINE

I received an urgent text from Tyler which woke me up. I was planning on having a lie in this morning as I had already had my quota of lectures for this week. My plans soon changed when he asked to meet me in an hour. He knew me too well, I always liked to take my time getting ready in the morning.

I replaced my pyjamas with a floral strapless dress and a denim jacket before using my curling tongs to fix my hair. Finally I applied my makeup before moving to the window. I sighed. So much for wanting things to return to normal.

The two hybrids Klaus had sent after me yesterday were still there. Anger built up inside of me. What was his problem? I was a grown woman I didn't need him giving me babysitters. I decided to sneak out the back door, hoping they wouldn't follow.

I walked along the pavement across campus to our usual spot. Sadly Tyler never did join Whitmore College despite my constant nagging. He always visited though and we claimed a large oak tree on campus as our place. As expected he was standing against it with a solemn expression. I began to beam at the sight of him but I knew from his stance that something wasn't quite right.

"Hey," I greeted him. I pulled him in for a kiss but his lips did not return it. I retreated watching him with a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Care but this cannot continue," he sighed bowing his head.

"What? Why?" I demanded placing both of my hands on his cheeks bringing his sad gaze to mine. But he didn't answer. "Talk to me Ty. Please."

"It just won't work out. I'm sorry Care," he mumbled pulling away from me before turning to wonder off. I stared at his departing back in disbelief. Why the sudden change of heart? Yesterday we were only fighting because he didn't tell me the truth about where he's been all the time. I learnt the truth when I barged into Klaus' office and now I have his minions stalking me. I didn't mean for this to happen.

* * *

KLAUS

"It's done." The text from Lockwood read. I smirked, knowing that his relationship with Caroline Forbes was over. I knew he'd follow through.

The whole morning I researched the Forbes family through a few of my very old contacts. One of them alerted me of a spell that was placed over future generations of Forbes in the seventeenth century. It was similar to what my Mother had placed on me after I had triggered the curse. It would make the werewolf gene dormant.

I had huffed thinking that I'd need to conduct another sacrifice on the scale that I did to unleash my hybrid nature. Luckily it wasn't needed as the witch that placed this spell did not bind it to so many elements like my Mother.

All that was left for me to do now was find a witch willing to remove this magic from my Caroline. Thankfully I had managed to collect quite a number of covens willing to follow my ever demand. It seemed a visit to one was in order.

* * *

CAROLINE

I managed to hold my tears in until I reached the inside of my dorm. As I closed the door behind me I sunk down onto my knees letting them flow from my eyes.

"Caroline?" My childhood best friend Bonnie Bennett called. We managed to get the same dorm room together when we started at Whitmore College. We were one of the lucky ones as many friends were split up. "Caroline what's wrong?" She asked as she knelt beside me wrapping her arms around my figure.

"Tyler broke up with me," I mumbled in between my cries. I loved him so much and now he's gone…

"What?" Bonnie's dark hues stared at me in disbelief. "But I thought things were going well for you both? I know you were mad at him lying but you were so close."

"I learnt the truth. He has some job but me learning about that shouldn't push us apart," I sniffed, feeling her top dampen from my tears as I hugged her. "I loved him Bonnie."

"Why don't you and I watch Gone with the Wind and eat ice cream?" Bonnie suggested with a smile in an attempt to cheer me up. For years Bonnie had had to put up with my Gone with the Wind obsession. She knew how much I loved it.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate. Even though it was my favourite movie playing on the screen my mind kept switching over onto the many possible reasons of why he left me.

I stared blankly at the screen with the spoon digging into the raspberry ripple ice cream that sat in my lap. I decided to text Tyler asking for an explanation but I received no answer. Nor to the many calls I made.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked as I suddenly stood up. I tried phoning him again as I wondered around the room.

"He won't answer!" I huffed before running my fingers through my tendrils that were in wilting waves instead of the sharp curls I had this morning.

"I'm sure he'll come to his senses tomorrow Care," Bonnie tried to comfort me. Her worried eyes watching me.

"Perhaps," I mumbled. My gaze moved to the window where I noticed two of Klaus' minions still standing outside. A thought of popped into my head. "No…he…he wouldn't have!" I spoke to myself as rage grew inside of me. I immediately grabbed my jacket and stormed out of the building.

"Caroline where are you going?" Bonnie was ever so confused but I had to get this sorted.

"Out."

As soon as the men noticed me and I had their attention I began yelling. Neither of them shifted in their seat on the stone wall that sat along the perimeter of the parking spaces.

"Take me to him _now_." I demanded in a harsh tone.

"I'm afraid that's not what has been asked of us," one of them glanced at me.

"I don't care _why_ you're here. I just want to talk to him. So take me to him _now_," I repeated as I glared at them both.

"We can escort you to the property, he's out at the moment would you mind waiting for him?" The second hybrid spoke in a more polite manner.

"Fine. Whatever. I just need to speak to him as soon as possible," I sighed while nodding. "So if you have to escort me or whatever then do it. I don't care how just get me there." I was all a bit of a mess. My emotions were a little extreme as sadness and anger were rushing over me at once.

The kinder man extended his arm to gesture for me to get into the parked vehicle. I nodded and climbed into the back seat while the two men rode in the front.

* * *

KLAUS

I had a successful visit to the nearest coven of witches. To my delight they could easily provide us with the power and required substances to activate Caroline's dormant gene.

As soon as I stepped over the threshold of my home I was greeted by both hybrids I had sent to watch Caroline. I was about to yell at them for returning when they informed me of her wish to see me. I grinned as I felt pleased with the outcome. I immediately wondered into the parlour seeing her seated figure.

"Ah, Caroline Forbes," I smirked as I stepped into the room. "Did you miss me already? Otherwise I wouldn't have expected you back so soon. Not that I'm complaining." I added as I took a seat in my usual chair which was conveniently opposite her.

"You did it didn't you? You made him…" She began to accuse before realisation fell on her features. "Ho…how do you know my name? Oh never mind it's not important. I mean it is…but." She sighed as she got into a fluster. A grin was plastered on my lips as I watched her. "You made Tyler break up with me didn't you?" She came because she figure out the truth. Beautiful and smart. The list of her perks just kept building.

"I don't know what you mean love," I shrugged. "If Lockwood broke up with you then why dwell on it. Surely it's time for you to find someone new don't you think?"

"Tyler wouldn't break up with me for _no reason_. I'm not stupid. He couldn't give me one and no matter how many times you deny it. I will find out what exactly happened," she stated determinedly.

"I wish you the best on that," I paused before continuing. "Now, about your potential. I managed to uncover quite interesting facts today about your family history."

"What are you talking about? My potential?" She raised a brow. "Why are you looking into my family history? Just because I'm in one of the founding families doesn't mean I have any power in this town. If you even think I'm working…or whatever it is your people do for you then you're delusional. I want nothing to do with you."

"And yet here you are sweetheart," my lips curled as I leaned forward. "You see love."

"_Caroline_," she corrected me with a huff. She still didn't like my use of pet names.

"Caroline, I don't think you realise the position I intend to offer you. A human such as yourself wouldn't understand but I promise you love, you will soon enough."

"I don't need to understand anything. I'm sure whatever you're offering, I don't want or need." She stood up in preparation to make her exit. I immediately tapped my buzzer on the table beside me. "I don't _ever_ want to see you again." She turned heading for the exit when the two hybrids that had been following her arrived stood in the doorway. I smirked as they blocked her escape.

"I'm afraid love," I stood up myself. I casually wondered over to her as I spoke. "You don't have much of a choice."

* * *

A/N Still the response to this is mind blowing. Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favourites! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know your thoughts.

I am also looking for a beta to assist me on this Fanfic. If you're interested, please send me a message on or on tumblr. You can find me at alleydreamson.

'till next time...


	4. Activation

Dormant Wolf – IV Activation

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

KLAUS

_ "I don't ever want to see you again." She turned heading for the exit when the two hybrids that had been following her arrived stood in the doorway. I smirked as they blocked her escape._

_ "I'm afraid love," I stood up myself. I casually wondered over to her as I spoke. "You don't have much of a choice."_

"What do you mean?" She exclaimed with her wide eyes staring at me. "You can't keep me here!"

"Why don't you sit back down sweetheart?" I decided there was only one way to get her to do as I wished without this argument. I dilated my pupils in order to control her. I gestured to the chair she was just sitting in and as asked, she moved straight back to it. I smiled, nodding to my hybrids for them to leave the room.

"What do you want from me?" She demanded as I moved back to my place opposite her. "You already had Tyler break up with me and I won't be a bother to him now. So he can do whatever it is that you want him for. Isn't that enough?" She didn't understand.

"I wouldn't have separated you both for Lockwood to be more focused on his work. Many of my…employees are in relationships or married and they are welcome to be." Her features became confused

"Then why did you break up Tyler and I?" She asked cautiously.

"I have high hopes for you love and those cannot be fulfilled if you are with Lockwood."

"High hopes for _what_? You still haven't explained yourself and I'm getting bored of asking." Her gaze never left mine as she spoke. "So explain yourself so I can shoot you down properly and leave."

"I doubt you could harm me love by shooting," I chuckled, inclining back in my seat.

"And wouldn't I love to try," she scowled under her breath. "Just spill this magical mystery offer before I grow old and die."

"As you wish," I smiled, leaning forward and clasping my hands together. "First, I must ask a few questions. What do you know about wolves love?" For a few moments she didn't respond. It was clear from the look in her eye that what I said clicked with her somehow. I wondered if she knew about her ancestry and their choice to spell her gene. It was soon revealed she didn't.

"If you're asking if I know about Tyler, I do."

"You're aware of Tyler's werewolf status." Caroline nodded. "Do you know anything else about his nature?" I wondered if she knew he was more than just a wolf.

"No. Just that." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Why are you asking me stuff that you obviously know?"

"I'm just trying to learn about what you already know in that pretty little head of yours," I smirked softly, noticing how she didn't react to my compliment. "Vampires?"

"I…I know about them as well." Her posture continued to change as she grew more uncomfortable by the second. I felt apologetic towards her. I wasn't particularly comfortable to see her like this. "So do I really need to be here for this conversation? Can't I just text you what you want to know?"

"I promise you love, just one more question and then we'll move on," I tried to reassure her. It didn't work. "You're aware of hybrids?" Her head slowly nodded.

"Are y…you the reason Tyler is one?" Her eyes grew wide as realisation fell across her face.

"Yes. I'm the Original hybrid actually." I gave her a chance to speak but nothing left her lips. "I'm always seeking to extend my pack and here I find you."

"But…I'm not a werewolf…or a vampire." Her tone became worried as she tried to guess how one becomes a hybrid. I stood up and walked over to sit on the sofa beside her. She cowered from me at first but I took her hand in a more caring gesture. I knew what was coming was going to be a shock.

"In my research today, I discovered that the Forbes are secretly werewolves. You each carry dormant genes after your ancestors managed to find a witch willing to spell them." Caroline stared at me in disbelief. She did not pull from me. "I have found a witch of my own who is capable of removing that spell to reactive your werewolf gene."

"Wh…why would you want to?"

"If I may ask, how do you truthfully feel when you're close to me?"

"I don't feel anything," she lied. It was obvious from her hesitation followed by her averting gaze.

"The truth Caroline." I was tempted to compel it from her, but I knew I needed to gain her trust and loyalty. I knew I'd never achieve that without learning to put her feelings before my desires. My prior compulsion's consequences was evident of that. I would only use it as a final resort.

"I…I don't like you," Caroline bravely spoke. Her ocean eyes focused on her fidgeting fingers in her lap. "I want to hate you for taking Tyler from me but…somehow I can't. I feel like I should be frightened but I'm not. I am uncomfortable right now although something is telling me I shouldn't be." I nodded with a soft smile.

"Thank you Caroline." I was grateful for her efforts. She truly was a strong woman. "Tomorrow is the full moon and so the witch will have enough power to complete the spell."

"But why?" She repeated.

"All will be explained due course."

"It always is with you," she mumbled.

"Look at me love." Caroline obliged and once our eyes met I compelled her once more. "You are free." She blinked a few times before breathing deeply. "You have my sincere apologies in regards to that."

"Er…thanks," she seemed a little unsure by my words. I stood up to give her a little space.

"Tomorrow night, I will send two of my hybrids to collect you and then we shall activate your gene," I smiled, hoping this was something she'd look forward to.

"Am I to assume I have no choice in this? I don't want to be a werewolf…or join your pack," she admitted once as she stood up herself.

"I am simply leading you to what you are destined for Caroline."

"Goodbye Klaus," she huffed on our way out of the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Caroline."

After she left I settled in my office and read through the notes I had collected on the mating bond. I was certain she was my mate. The feeling I felt when she was close proved it enough. She made me want to be a better person. I wasn't particularly happy about the situation as this was quite an inconvenience. I didn't need some pretty blonde to take half of the reins from me. The mating bond however wasn't something that could be broken. If we weren't together, we'd enter a living hell.

* * *

CAROLINE

I hated how he spoke in riddles. It was all so confusing. What I was destined for? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I grumbled to myself in the car as I drove back to my dorm. I continuously glanced back at the road behind me to make sure Klaus hadn't sent his hybrid minions after me. I wanted nothing to do with him. I wouldn't go tomorrow. I was adamant about that.

"Hey, did you sort everything out?" Bonnie greeted me as I entered our dorm. She had all her books open across her bed as she studied from them.

"No," I muttered bluntly as I flopped on my bed.

"So you and Tyler aren't back on?"

"No." She immediately came over to sit on my mattress with me. Her arms embracing me.

"I'm sorry Care," she sighed as I leaned into her. "I'm sure there'll be someone else out there for you." And that person _isn't _Klaus. I thought to myself.

The hours of the day passed me by in a blur. Bonnie and I went out for lunch before she had to head off for her lecture in the afternoon. I spent the rest of the day trying to concentrate on something other than that smug hybrid's face. It was like he was engrained into my mind causing an increasing headache to build up.

I had barely noticed how late it was when I heard a knock at the door. I sighed and left my uninteresting novel on the seat. I was expecting Bonnie to have forgotten her keys but instead I was greeted by two of Klaus' hybrids.

"Seriously?" I huffed and attempted to slam the door in their faces. I failed when one of the minions stepped forward into the doorway.

"Caroline Forbes, we have come to collect you for your meeting with Sire."

I was about to argue but I knew eventually they'd win. There was no point in fighting the inevitable.

* * *

I climbed out the vehicle as the hybrid opened the passenger door for me. I ignored his hovering hand and stepped out onto the bricked driveway. I glanced up at the grand building before me with cream brick walls and elaborate architecture. My eyes caught a figure looking down on me in one of the upstairs windows. The bastard himself was watching down on me. I huffed and ran my hands up and down my arms to keep warm under the chilly moonlight.

"Evening love," a familiar irritating tone spoke behind me. As I turned around I felt the pain in my head lifting. What had he done?

"What's happening?" I asked in only a whisper.

"Nothing that's not meant to be," he extended his palm to me. The riddles continued. "Come and meet the witch." My eyes widened slightly at his words.

"Witch?" I shook my head and took a step back away from him.

"Yes. So come Caroline, I will not ask again." His tone became harsher than his soft friendlier side. He was not a patient man. I hesitantly moved towards him.

"Please if you're going to kill me just do it quickly," I mumbled quietly.

"I'm not going to kill you Caroline, you have nothing to fear." He tried to reassure me as his arm snaked around my waist to encourage me forward. "Come on sweetheart."

I continued to wriggle in his hold and soon his fingers grasped my chin. As our eyes met I thought he would use whatever tool he used before to make me obey his command. For some reason he didn't. The monster released my face and escorted me towards the back of his mansion. A few hybrids followed behind us.

The brunette witch was patiently waiting for us by a stone garden ornament that was acting as a table. A bowl and several tools sat on the top waiting to be used in whatever ritual was about to happen.

"Whenever you're ready Anathalie," Klaus spoke to the witch. She nodded and glanced up at the glowing full moon.

"The full moon will soon reach it's apex. We shall begin," Anathalie stated as her dark eyes moved to me. She reached out to take my hand. "Come closer child." She directed and Klaus' palm on my back edged me closer to the ornament.

With a sharp knife in her hand, Anathalie pressed the blade into my palm causing my blood to fall down into the mixture that resided in the china bowl. I winced at the pain and kept my lips tightly shut to prevent my screams from sounding. I felt Klaus' palm gently move along my back which somehow calmed myself.

As soon as she released my hand, I cradled it in the other. Anathalie softly chanted over the mixture while I looked over my shoulder.

"You're alright sweetheart," Klaus tried to reassure me and despite my present hatred of him it was working. "It won't last forever." Before I could ask what his final statement meant the witch caught my attention.

"You must drink this," she held out the bowl to me. I noticed Klaus giving me an encouraging nod as I looked over the hybrids minions close by. There was no way out. I brought the bowl to my lips and tipped it so the sickly mixture ran into my mouth.

One mouthful was enough for me before I dropped the bowl and fell to my knees. A loud scream erupted from my mouth as I felt an unimaginable pain build up within me. I reached for Klaus' leg and wrapped my arms around it as the pain intensified.

"Please make it stop," I begged. Klaus knelt down beside me to sit on the ground and cradled me in his arms. I snuggled into his strangely comforting hold. "Please. I don't want this!"

"Shh love. Don't fight the inevitable," he whispered into my ear. "Look at me." I did what was asked of me, still clinging to his grey Henley as the pain began to fade slightly. "I do apologise for this sweetheart but this is the only way." My gaze was drawn into his dilating eyes. "A death by your hands is required. Kill the witch." As soon as he gave his command I pushed myself from his lap.

"I ca…can't do that!" I refused to carry out the deed. "No. You can't make me do that!" I shook my head, backing up away from him on all fours.

I didn't realise until I turned around on my knees that I was moving closer towards the witch who was clearing up her tools from the ritual. Something else began to control my body as I stood up beside the witch.

"Can I hel…" Anathalie began to speak when I grabbed the knife covered in my own blood and jammed it into her neck. I dropped the knife and pulled my hands over my mouth as I gasped in horror when her body fell to my feet. I had just killed someone.

* * *

A/N I am so sorry for the delay for this chapter and on my other stories. Life has been chaotic recently but as it is summer time I do hope to update more frequently once again.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please do let me know your thoughts in a review!

.

Also, I am now taking drabble prompts for the Summer around either Klaroline, Kalijah, Stebekah or Kennett. You can send them to me either through PM on Fanfiction / DM on Twitter alleydreamson / Ask on Tumblr alleydreamson

.

Thank you! Until next time...


	5. Transition

Dormant Wolf – V Transition

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

This wasn't who I was… I'd never hurt anyone. Why couldn't I stop myself from obeying his order? I averted my gaze from Anathalie's bleeding out corpse. My guilty eyes turning to the monster behind me.

"I hate you. So much," I spat in his direction as I began to walk past him. "I'm going home." I announced, only to hear his mocking chuckle behind me.

"Actually love, it's a full moon. I don't think you'll make it home before your bones start to break." As if on cue, I felt it.

I fell to the ground on all fours as my very first transformation began. My gaze was on Klaus as I yearned for help in this terrifying moment. In the passing moments I felt each bone in my body began to break. I cried out in pain continuously.

"You're transitioning love," Klaus' voice seemed soothing somehow. My eyes trying to fix on his tone rather than my agonising screams. "Let it take over, don't fight it."

I didn't know how long it lasted; hours maybe? But when the pain was over I looked through new eyes. My surroundings were slightly tinted as I glanced around. I noticed the hybrid himself with a pleased smirk on his lips before he began to remove his clothes. I bared my teeth and growled at him before I bolted in the direction of the trees using my new found speed.

Thankfully I was able to see through my night vision orbs as I raced away from Klaus' mansion. It was like a part of myself had been unlocked within. The experience was exhilarating and like nothing else. The freedom in my bones and the air through my golden brown fur.

My heightened hearing caught hold of running footsteps behind me. I swerved around and bared my teeth once again as I wanted to enjoy this alone. As expected it was Klaus himself following me with a pleased grin on his wolf features. His dark coat seemed familiar somehow, as if I had seen his wolf form before. If I had, I couldn't quite pin point the moment. The way he stood wasn't in any way dangerous but more protective and caring.

I knew he wouldn't grant me my wish and let me run in peace. I had to experience this unimaginable feeling with company. I lied down on the forest floor with a soft whine trying to convey that I didn't want him here. Even though I felt this incredible new sense of who I was. I was still rather scared and confused about this whole werewolf concept. I had seen Tyler go through it but never thought I would. The phasing back to my human form was greatest worry and therefore didn't want the sand in the wolf timer to fall.

Klaus joined me on the ground in the same resting position. Absentmindedly I put my head on his paws soon to find him nuzzling my muzzle gently. I knew I should pull away from this gesture but it eased my anxiousness. I hated that I enjoyed lying here with him in this intimate canine position.

* * *

Under the morning sun I awoke in my human form. I outstretched my arms and found soft fur at my fingertips. After assisting Tyler sometimes, I knew about the aftermath of a full moon but it was hundreds times worse than I ever expected. Every bone in my body ached and I felt like my body needed to sleep for weeks to recharge my batteries.

My eye lids fluttered open to find the same dark wolf sitting up before me. His eyes focused on myself as I came to. As I shifted in my position I discovered my bare form. I squealed and pulled my knees and arms together in an attempt to cover my feminine parts. How long had he been watching me? All of a sudden Klaus ran from me. I hoped he had gathered I felt uncomfortable being this venerable before him.

It wasn't long before he returned with the shirt he was wearing the previous night in his mouth. He dropped it in front of me.

"Thanks," I mumbled and took the shirt from the ground to cover myself from his view. "Where are we?" I wondered aloud as I glanced around the woodland surroundings. The morning light bursting through the tops of the trees above. "And now I'm talking to an animal…" Klaus looked me in the eyes as if he was trying to communicate something. He leapt away from view once again.

He returned in his human form wearing only a pair of trousers which left his chiselled chest bare.

"Why did you do this to me?" I asked in a quivering tone. He never did explain the truth to me. All I could think about was the pain I felt through phasing. The joyful feeling was lost in the past.

"I promise you love, you'll never have to phase again with choice," Klaus crouched down before me as he attempted to be reassuring.

"I didn't want to _ever_!" I stood up from the ground and looked down at him with anger. "You did this to me and you won't even tell me why!" I huffed and turned to walk away further into the forest. "Just leave me alone." I'd had enough of his games. I wanted to find Tyler and let him help me without these constant riddles.

"You're my mate Caroline," he blurted out behind me causing my fuming footing to halt.

"I'm what?" I spun around to face him. "There is no way I'm um…you know having mate relations with you!"

"I will not force you into anything, and honestly I never thought that the role of Alpha Female would ever be filled." His gaze lingered on me for a moment before he continued. "You're strong Caroline, beautiful and be no less than perfect for the position."

"What if I don't want it?" I argued as I tried to put up my case. "What if I want to be as far away from you as possible?" I took a few steps closer and folded my arms as I stood my ground. "You say we're mates? I feel _nothing_ for you. Nothing." As soon as the words left my lips I realised that it was a lie. For some reason I wanted Klaus close to me.

"We both know that there's more between us than you're letting on." He could see straight through my lies. "Let's head back to the house," he decided. He gestured with his arm for me to follow him as I began to walk away. I followed him and began pulling at the hem of his shirt so it would cover more of my arse.

"You said you wouldn't force me into anything and yet you made me kill that witch and become a werewolf. That was never my choice." I stated in the strongest tone. I wanted to sound powerful and in control of the situation.

"I was referring to our relationship as Alpha male and female," he clarified and glanced over in my direction. "Sadly sweetheart there will be something else that you must do before I can truly be sure we're bonded."

"And what's that?" I spoke cautiously.

"Let's just get back to the house and I'm sure all will be uncovered." He was blatantly dodging the question. At least it was slightly better than his riddles.

"Do you always get what you want?" I muttered. I was beginning to wonder about whether he was some spoilt child who got everything he wanted and expected others to give it to him. Even if what he wanted was the rest of their life. "Just because you want this life for me doesn't mean you can just do it." He stopped as we reached the patio slabs behind the back of the house.

"This doesn't just revolve around you sweetheart. I'm doing this for me as much as you."

"What? That makes no sense. You've ruined my life for your benefit? Do you revel in other's suffering or something? Is that what you want from me? To suffer by your side?" A second hadn't even passed when Klaus flashed behind me and shoved his bleeding wrist into my mouth. I wriggled in his hold and trying to spit the vile taste of blood from my mouth.

"What I want is you in my pack sweetheart," he whispered menacingly into my ear. "As my Alpha female. Which requires you to be stronger than a werewolf." I was forced to swallow the liquid as more streamed into my mouth. "I'll be waiting for you when you wake up my love. Sweet dreams." Before I could ask myself what was happening, everything went black.

* * *

KLAUS

I caught Caroline's limp body in my arms as she fell. My eyes lingered on her peaceful features for a moment. I knew her insides were screaming as my blood circulated through her body. Soon I'd know the truth for sure.

I carried her upstairs into what is planned to be her new bedroom. The décor was plain yet elaborate which I hoped would cater for her style. I knew girls had them after spending a lot of time with my younger sister Rebekah. I knew it would take time before Caroline felt settled and comfortable with the new situation so I assumed that having her own bedroom seemed logical. The room was conjoined to mine with a door which I had specially put in to ensure she could easily get to me.

I collected a vial of doppelgänger blood from my supply before I sat down in one of the cushioned chairs while I waited for her to wake up.

Caroline awoke with a deep breath as expected before she frantically looked around. I hoped it was for me but she could've easily been wondering about her new surroundings. I stood up and walked over to the bed. I perched on the edge it and smiled softly in an attempt to comfort her.

"You're alright love."

"Wh…what happened?" She stammered and raised her right hand to rub her neck. "What…what is that?" She questioned once her ocean orbs noticed the crimson vial in my hand.

"I fed you my blood and snapped your neck," I explained it as if it was an everyday occurrence but from her reaction I could see she was horrified. "This here is doppelgänger blood. You must drink it in order to complete your transition from werewolf to hybrid." Caroline's gaze was fixed on the blood for a moment as I popped off the lid. I knew the scent would draw her closer to it.

"I don't want to be a hybrid! I don't want to join your stupid pack! How many times do I have to tell you that?" From what I knew about werewolf mating this was never how it was meant to go. Each half of the bond should embrace it. I was beginning to think it was different with hybrids as the vampirism heightened our emotions further.

"If you do not drink this then you will die and you're _not_ dying. I won't let you. So drink up." I pushed the vial closer to her hoping she'd take it herself. I knew that if Caroline died and she was my mate I would never feel the same again. I'd feel lost. I needed her to survive the rest of my existence.

"What if I'd rather die than be this…this monster you've turned me into. You've ruined my life Klaus. Taken everything from me. I will not be a part of this...army of monsters." She was already a part of it. She was made for me and is different from everyone else in my pack. The bond between us wasn't your typical sire bond. Caroline wouldn't be on a leash like the rest of my pack. Our mating bond would make our mate instincts stronger and let us feel each other's emotions. We would be equal in superiority.

"You already are Caroline. Whether you want to be or not." I was getting rather impatient at her dodging the blood I held for her. "So drink this or it'll be forced down your throat." She glared at me disgustedly and folded her arms. I hoped that sooner or later the vampire within her would crave the juice I held.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would," I stated clearly. I moved the vial closer to her features. I noticed that she was about to speak but as I continued to hold the vial closer her attention was diverted. She grabbed the vial and downed it in seconds. Obviously the scent of the liquid drawing her closer.

"Good girl," I praised her. She began to choke so a gently rubbed her back. Soon her facial features began to shift into her hybrid ones. Dark veins fell from her amber hues and sharp teeth grew from her gums. She couldn't have looked more beautiful. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" I smiled softly. Her gaze shifted to my face and lingered there for a moment before realisation took hold of her.

Caroline embraced her new strength and blurred me across the room to pin me to the wall. I couldn't stop myself from smirking with joy at who she was now. I let her have her fun; pushing me around.

In this moment I knew the answer to my question. Caroline Forbes was my mate. I could feel her as she was swarmed with emotions. The woman that stood before me looked like no other. I felt drawn to her in an indescribable way. It wasn't a desire anymore to be with her. It was a need.

"You've ruined me!" She yelled in my face before she almost flashed out of the room. She froze in the doorway and slowly turned to face me.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" I asked softly. My tone unintentionally kinder.

"Why am I feeling…?"

"What I'm feeling?" I offered an answer and she slowly nodding. Fear was creeping over her. "It's the mating bond sweetheart."

"I'm stuck with you?" She mumbled quietly.

"You've been stuck with me since the moment you laid eyes on my sweetheart." I slowly stepped closer to her as a building urge to help her grew.

"Are you blaming me for this?" The anger inside her increased at the prospect. "You put me in this position. So don't you _dare_ point the blame at me! I was happy with Tyler and you took that from me!"

"Because otherwise both of us wouldn't function without one another." I tried to reason with her. I was slowly understanding that after forcing her into this it was now my difficult task of earning her trust…and hopefully love. "So go on sweetheart, leave and see how you feel as the days pass." I gestured to the doorway. My heart ached as I invited her to leave but I knew I needed to prove to her that what I was saying is true and not some lie.

"Fine. I will." She huffed, giving me one last look. "I managed this long without you. I'm pretty sure I don't need you around."

Before I could get another word out, she was gone. I glanced down to the bed where Caroline was just laying with a sigh. I wish she was here. I felt a loss and hoped she did too.

* * *

A/N Thank you so much to all my readers! I am so grateful that you're all enjoying this story and amazed by the amount of reviews and views I have received for the past chapter. I do hope you let me know your thoughts on this chapter as I do love to know your opinion.

Sadly I'm going away for a bit so there won't be another update for a few weeks. I will try and update as soon as I can afterwards!


	6. Seclusion

Dormant Wolf – VI Seclusion

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

The first night away from Klaus went absolutely fine. I had no idea why he was acting as if I would suffer. I had managed to push any thoughts related to him out of my mind. Thankfully campus was rather quiet due to it being spring break and almost everyone was gone. I was lucky enough to enjoy my dorm room alone with a movie and popcorn. Sadly Bonnie wasn't around to join me. She was with her Dad for the break.

The following day however was a different story. My mind was invaded with _his_ face and I was unable to shut it out. I felt a sense of loss and it was doubled. I could feel the bastard's hurt as well.

I spent the coming days pacing around the room. No matter what I did I couldn't remove him from my head. He was always there. I could see him in my dreams and when I was awake. It was become apparent how much I needed Klaus near.

When a week had passed, I felt overly weak. I hadn't been feeding and when I awoke after a restless night I could hardly move. I found myself doing something I never imagined I would. I was wishing for Klaus. It was a hunger I felt and it wasn't just for blood.

"Klaus…" I whispered weakly. I wanted him to hear me.

* * *

KLAUS

As the days passed, I could feel every emotion Caroline felt. Her confusion. Her loss. Her anger. I tried to focus on my duties as Alpha but every so often I needed a moment to recollect myself.

I had organised a rotation surveillance system to keep her safe and out of harm's way. My hybrids were ordered to stay out of sight and report to me on what they saw. It was only through that and my emotions that I knew how she was.

It was obvious to me that she wasn't feeding. I knew she was staying inside her dorm room and not leaving to regain her strength. It was taking its toll on myself. I drained more humans than normal to feel a fraction better.

When her body grew weaker and it was intolerable for myself, I ordered one of my hybrids to deliver her some food. It was important she fed, for both of us.

* * *

CAROLINE

There was a knock at the door.

"Who?" I attempted to yell as I tried to push myself up from the seat. After clinging to surfaces and stumbling around the floor, I managed to turn the handle.

"Miss Forbes, I am here to deliver you something." A lean man held a petite female who blankly stared into the distance. It was obvious from the way he called me 'Miss Forbes' that it was one of Klaus' hybrids.

"Just…go away," I attempted to close the door but the hybrid had already blurred inside the room by the time it clicked shut.

"Miss Forbes, forgive me but it has come to our Sire's attention that you need to feed. I do hope you accept this gift." His palms moved to the girl's waist and held her out towards me. I slowly backed away from the compelled female. I could hear her heart thumping in her chest as it pumped the liquid I craved around her body.

"I don't want his gift," I murmured as I tried to distract myself from the girl's veins. It was clear that the hybrid wasn't giving up. He bit the girl's neck to tempt me further. The scent of fresh blood tickling inside my nostrils. I couldn't fight it any longer. Using all my strength, I flashed over to the blood I desperately craved. I sunk my fangs into her wound in order to drain her sweet juice.

Once her limp body fell to the ground, I breathed heavily. As I moved my gaze from her dead body I caught a glimpse of myself in my full length mirror. There were blood splatters on the surface which portrayed me as a monster. I had blood dripping from my lips and veins under my darkened orbs. I felt sated and better in myself. But why would I want to be better when I'm this?

"Get out!" I yelled at him as I felt tears begin to form. I'm a monster. I killed her. I killed the witch. I'm a murderer. Thankfully the hybrid obeyed and carried out my victim's body. Only the blood stains on the floor and mirror were a reminder of what just happened.

* * *

KLAUS

After hearing how Caroline reacted to my gift I wished to see her. To comfort her after she felt scared and horrified about her new life. I knew from my patrolling hybrids that she was inside her dorm room.

I climbed the stairs of the empty building and once I found the correct room number, I knocked on the door. I decided I should come across in a friendly manner instead of my previous forceful one. I needed to show her she could trust me and forcing her into things wasn't the way. As I stood waiting for the door to open I felt better in myself. There was less of a hole instead me. I knew it was because Caroline was close.

The door slowly opened to reveal the blonde in her pale tank top and shorts. It was clear she'd just left the comfort of her bed as her hair was slightly messy and her face wasn't enhanced with makeup. She still looked beautiful. I instantly felt better seeing her before me as we were no longer apart.

"I thought I told you to tell…" She began to speak after a big yawn but stopped when she saw it was me. "Oh."

"Morning love," I greeted her. My gaze never strayed from the beauty before me.

"Checking up on me?" It was clear she was over the moon to see me. I could sense her elation inside. It was a shame she was trying to hide it from me. "I'm fine. I did what you wanted and see," she gestured to herself. "I'm alive so you can go now."

"I do believe you had many questions for me the other day," I smirked softly. I knew that my offer was something she couldn't refuse. I needed a way to spend more time with her. "Would you be interested in inviting inside to give you your answers?" Her instant reaction was to send a glare my way.

"Fine, come in," she sighed and took a step out of the doorway.

"Thank you sweetheart," I smiled softly as I stepped over the threshold. I pecked her cheek on the way in and looked forward to her reaction. I knew she was attracted to me. I just needed her to get over this boundary in her way.

I took a seat on the couch in the corner of her dorm room. I noticed a bucket of murky water by a washed mirror and a damp patch on the carpet. She had been trying to clean the blood stains from her lunch yesterday.

When I glanced up to Caroline's figure I noticed her rosy cheeks under her palm where I had left my soft kiss. I could sense how she felt much calmer. It pleased me. She took a seat opposite me and kept her ocean hues fixed on me.

"Whenever you're ready sweetheart," I encouraged her.

"Why me?" Caroline blurted. It was clear it had been puzzling her for a while. "How did this happen?"

"Honestly love, that isn't a question I'm able to answer. Werewolf mating isn't as simple as it seems. Some believe it's destiny and others think it's about utilising our qualities to lead the pack."

"So if this is some destined bond or whatever, how do I know what I'm feeling is real? And I'm not one of your minions who carry out your every command?" A sense of worry was hidden in her words.

"Everyone I have sired is under a sire bond where they are obligated to be loyal to me. Even though I have sired you love, as alpha female you are not under the same bond. Our bond is equal. Everything you feel is real sweetheart. Both your emotions and my own."

"You're like…really old…" I nodded with a wide smirk as she continued onto her question. "How many times had this happened to you? This bond?"

"Never," I shook my head. "Mates are for life. Whether you're a werewolf who lives for ninety years or a vampire who lives forever."

"For life?" She inhaled a deep breath. "So…how do we break it? Is there a spell or something? There must be some way?" She asked in a mumbled as she grew worried. I leaned across and placed my hand over hers. She immediately pulled hers away. I sighed and sat back in my seat.

"Caroline listen. You and I are somehow made for one another and are intended to spend the rest of our eternity together. To be perfectly honest with you sweetheart, I never wanted a mate. I saw love as a weakness…but now with this feeling inside," I gestured to my chest. "I am beginning to feel different. You experienced what happened over the past week with what happens when we're apart. Both of us would become weak and unable to lead. It's in both of our best interests to make this work."

"More for yours," she muttered and stood up. Her fingers wrapped around the window sill as she took everything in. "You never did answer my question," she glanced back at me. "How do we break this bond?"

"I was just getting there love. If there was a way to go against this bond between us, I would. But unless you want both of us to be weak and sick for eternity, you're stuck with me. No one can beat this Caroline. The mating bond is unbreakable." Her breathing increased as she stayed by the window. I sensed disappointment inside of her but why I was unsure. Was her words contradicting how she really felt about this bond?

"How sick and weak? Worse than what I had this week I assume?"

"Yes, very much so," I nodded as I stayed seated with my gaze on her. "Legend has it that you grow weaker by the day, so much so you can't move after a few decades. As we are the first hybrid mates we cannot be sure but my source believes you will not desiccate and possibly you'll cough up blood as you're unable to keep it down." When Caroline didn't speak anything I was going to continue but I thought I'd give her a minute.

"So really…I have no choice," she whispered when she turned around to face me. "I have to stay with you." Her disappointment to my truthful response shot guilt through me. "I do have one more question.

"Ask away love," I encouraged.

"I was gone a week and you…you seem just fine but I had problems functioning…"

"You're assuming things Caroline," I interrupted as I stood up. "I couldn't concentrate in meetings like I used to. I'm not focused like I should be. You're in my dreams and I _don't_ dream. I could feel when you didn't feed. I could feel your weakness. It was making me weak."

"This bond affects us both equally?" She questioned as we stood closer. I nodded. "You hide it better." I didn't say anything in response. I just kept my gaze on her thoughtful features. "So I have no choice but to go with you?"

"I'm not forcing you love. You have the choice of either staying here under my hybrids' protection or you come and live with me," I offered kindly.

"If I go with you, you'll be more focused and able to do…whatever it is you do?" I nodded.

"Yes, and I'm positive you'll feel better yourself. You'll be perfectly safe there," I continued to try and convince her it was her best option. To my relief Caroline apprehensively nodded slowly. "Would you like an hour?" I wanted to give her the time to get dressed and pack her things from her college dormitory.

"Maybe two?" She suggested with a soft smile after glancing around the room. Something I hadn't seen in a while.

"Whatever you need," I returned her smile. "I'll order my men to get you in an hour." Caroline walked me to the front door with our hands almost touching along the way. "I'll meet you at your new home."

"Okay," she breathed. I pressed a light kiss to her cheek again before I flashed away to leave her to say goodbye to her past life.

* * *

A/N I have returned! And with a new chapter! I do hope you all enjoyed it. I still cannot believe the extraordinary response to this story. I love writing it and love that you love reading it.

I do hope you enjoyed this instalment. As always please let me know your thoughts in a review.

Until next time...


	7. Position

Dormant Wolf – XII Position

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

I took one last look at my college dormitory room and closed the door with a sigh. I'd written a letter to Bonnie explaining I was going to be living elsewhere. I didn't explain about Klaus or this sire bond that was placed upon me. Bonnie didn't need to know about any of this crazy supernatural stuff.

The hybrids Klaus had sent to collect me had taken away my bags and all that was left was for me to walk away from my previous home. Apparently home was wherever Klaus Mikaelson was. I was apprehensive about leaving but a part of me couldn't help feel excited and relieved to be with him. I knew I'd have his support as I got used to this new life he had forced me into.

In the car, I sat in the back seat with my elbow resting by the window. My eyes gazed out of it while my mind thought over things Klaus had said. Our bond was different to the sire bond he held over Tyler and his other hybrids. However, I still had given in to living with him as he had wanted.

When the vehicle stopped outside Klaus' home, my…home, I saw him standing on the porch waiting for me with a smile. I immediately felt nervous as to what he expected from me.

"Hello love," he greeted me once he had opened the car door. I slid out of the car and kept my gaze on him.

"Caroline," I corrected him harshly. "My name is Caroline and not one of those stupid pet names you constantly use." I needed to stand my ground against him now that I was going to be living with him. I wouldn't let him think he could push me around like his other hybrids. I walked passed him and through the porch of his home. "Where is my room? I better have my own."

"Where you woke up after your transition is your room," I informed her as I followed her inside. "Follow me lo…Caroline. Don't worry about your bags my men will bring them up for you."

I followed behind and glanced around at the many pictures and lights that hung on the walls. We headed up one staircase before he opened a door for me. I stepped inside the familiar looking room.

"A bathroom is through the door to the left straight ahead of you, and my bedroom is through here," he extended his hand to the door by a wooden dresser.

"Our rooms are conjoined?" I raised a brow. "Why? So you can watch me while I'm here? To make sure your prisoner doesn't leave?"

"No, you're free to go where you please but I would appreciate you taking one of my hybrids with you when you leave the property."

"I don't need a babysitter," I muttered. "Nor do I need you invading my privacy through that?" I flicked my hand towards the entrance of his room.

"Consider it locked unless either of us feel it is necessary to enter uninvited," he tried to reason.

I sighed and glanced around the rather plain room. It was filled with fancy pale furnishings of blue and white. The rather large bed sat in the middle with large windows facing out onto the driveway on either side. I took a few steps back to sit on the soft covers. It was clear from Klaus' emotions that he was relieved that I was here. I just wasn't sure what my place here was in this new life.

There was a knock at the door and the two hybrids who collected me came to drop off my cases. Klaus spoke to them briefly before he turned his attention back to me.

"May I clear up whatever you're unsure about?" He offered as he came closer to sit on the bed beside. It was clear he was aware of my uncertainty.

"Besides helping you, what am I doing here?" I asked in a small tone with our eyes focused on each other. "Am I supposed to sit around in this room all day? Or am I allowed to leave and finish college? You say I'm your mate but I don't know what you want from me? Besides the obvious meaning of mate. Which is _never_ going to happen." I was sure of that at least.

"As I've said before you're free to do what you want. College, stay here, the choice is yours just take a hybrid with you to give me a piece of mind," he paused in thought. "You are welcome to attend meetings with me if you wanted? Or anything else I happen to be doing?"

"So I can be your arm candy?" I stated bluntly. What else did he want me there for?

"I never said that Caroline." His tone was serious. "It would be so you can understand what happens in my pack."

"You talk, give orders and everyone listens and obeys to your ever command. Am I missing anything?"

"I meant the details love."

I sighed as a headache was beginning to form. There was so much to take in and I had only just arrived. What was going to happen now? Will the pack members accept me here?

"Please don't be afraid Caroline," Klaus whispered and carefully reached across to place his hand over mine. I glanced down at it.

"How can I not be? There is so much to taken in," I mumbled.

"Would you like me to give you some space?" He offered. I slowly shook my head. Strangely his presence was calming. He nodded and a soft smile.

"I didn't mean to make your life miserable love," I realised I had used a pet name but she didn't react so I continued. "Just better. I do hope you can understand that." His thumb began to slowly move over the back of my hand.

"I know that," I confirmed as I watched his fingers over mine. "And it's not miserable." I glanced up to find his eyes on mine. "You actually make it the opposite of miserable."

"I'm glad," he genuinely smiled. "Just let me know what I can do to make things better. I want you to be comfortable here."

"Just…" I paused before shaking my head. "Never mind."

"No, tell me. Please," he encouraged.

"Don't go far," I breathed.

"Never sweetheart." My lips curled gently and I turned away to notice my suitcases waiting near the door.

"I guess I should unpack those."

"That's a good idea," he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "Dinner will be in an hour. I will be in my office." Klaus stood up and headed towards the door. "I see you later Caroline," he reached for the door handle.

"Please tell me dinner is food?" He chuckled and nodded. "And Klaus? Wait, it is Klaus right? Not "master" or "my King"?"

"Klaus. Nik. My King if you want, my Queen," he smirked. "The choice is yours but not master."

"Well thank you for trying to make an effort with me."

"It's my pleasure," he nodded before he exited the room and left me alone.

I sighed and slipped off the bed to my bags. I started putting my belongings away as I discovered a large walk in wardrobe and an unnecessarily large bathroom.

* * *

I quietly opened the door and wondered into the hallway to explore. My cases were empty and I had nothing left to do besides wait for Klaus. I felt like a stranger in what was supposed to be my home. I wasn't sure where I was allowed and what I could see.

I headed down the stairs and became face to face with someone carrying a box. As I waited for him to walk passed, I stood still on the bottom step.

"Can I help you? You look lost," he offered kindly. Unexpectedly his voice turned sour. "If you're looking for the exit because you're not meant to be here then walk through that large door behind me. Use your brain…if you have one."

Before I could get a word out a hybrid from earlier appeared and ushered him away. Using my enhanced hearing I understood he was informing him of who I was and my high ranking position in the pack.

"Please forgive Dean Miss Forbes," he apologised for the other hybrid's manners. "Word about you hasn't reached the full circle quite yet. Can I help you with anything?" The hybrid offered as Dean had already begun to walk away from the grand foyer where we stood.

"Um…no. I… um I'm okay," I decided to just turn back around and head back to my room. I didn't want to have another encounter with any more hybrids. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it but I still didn't feel safe.

All was silent for a moment before loud screams ripped through the wall of the mansion. I slowly reopened my door and headed out to explore. I followed the painful sounds until I reached what looked to be Klaus' office. He had the hybrid who had just insulted me up against the wall with a plant of some kind against his cheek. The plant seemed to be burning his skin. I gasped in shock at the sight before me.

"You do _not_ speak to me in such a manner do you?" Klaus bellowed in his face. "So you do _not_ speak to her like that either! Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sire," the hybrid gasped as Klaus held him by the throat.

"Get out of my sight and report to Aiden tomorrow morning for you assignment," Klaus growled as he dropped him to the ground. It wasn't long before Klaus' glanced up and found my quivering figure watching him from the doorway. I immediately fled from the scene and onto the driveway. Each step causing a loud crunch on the stones below. "Caroline!" I heard Klaus call for me.

I stopped by a tree and rested my head against it. I knew he was vicious. It was clear from what he had already put me through. I wouldn't have killed that witch if he hadn't have compelled me. I didn't think I'd experience it again so soon and the worse part of it all was…that I wanted him close.

"Caroline," I heard him as he stood a few metres away. I glanced up and retreated slowly with my arms outstretched.

"You…just stay there." I wasn't scared of him…I was scared of myself for wanting him, the devil.

"Caroline please," he stood cautiously.

"I knew I wouldn't be accepted. I should have just stayed away," I turned to flash back home but I felt his fingers wrap tightly around my hand.

"You belong here. You are a part of this pack. Their Alpha female. You should be showing them their place instead of cowering behind the title."

"Do you not realise that this is all _new _to me?" I tried to pull my hand away from his. "Just a week ago, I was mortal and people weren't getting tortured because they spoke to me wrong. I can't learn everything all at once!"

"Then we'll take as long as you need swee…"

"Caroline." I huffed.

"Caroline," he corrected himself. "We do have eternity."

* * *

KLAUS

I managed to convince her to come back inside. At dinner we were both embraced with silence and no matter how hard I tried, Caroline did not answer my questions. I had the meal specially prepared because I knew she wasn't completely used to the idea of just drinking from humans. She wanted human food as well. I wished there was more I could do for her besides changing my harsh ways. I refused to do that. How would I get anything done?

Once it was time for bed I entered my room alone. Caroline had already headed up as she didn't wish to spend any more time in my company. I slipped into my pyjama trousers before poking my head through the conjoining door to check on her after earlier.

I found her leaving the bathroom in only her pyjama t-shirt which left her slender legs uncovered. As she heard my entrance her fingers immediately tried to pull the shirt down a little. It did nothing to expose her bare skin.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I couldn't help but smile at her sight before me. She was extremely beautiful and like no other I'd ever laid eyes on.

"Apologises love. I just wanted to wish you goodnight."

"And you couldn't just say it through the door?" She muttered before she pulled on the matching shorts which only covered the tops of her thighs.

"I suppose so but I'd rather see you," I admitted. Caroline didn't say anything in return. She was too busy plumping the pillows and climbing under the sheets of her new bed. "Well Goodnight Caroline."

"Goodnight," I heard a quiet mumble into the pillows. I smiled softly and turned away to leave her room.

The door clicked shut behind me and I moved into my own bed. I wished Caroline could join me but I knew it wasn't possible. She'd never allow it. I sighed and slowly drifted into sleep with a particular blonde on my mind.

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading! And for your reviews. I do love to hear what you think and if you have any questions!

Thanks again!


	8. Excursion

Dormant Wolf – XIII Excursion

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

KLAUS

I awoke early the following day and decided there was no point tossing around in bed for the coming hours. After running through my typical morning routine, I checked on the sleeping beauty in the other room. Caroline was peacefully asleep with soft murmurs leaving her lips as she dreamt. I was tempted to seek inside her mind but I decided against it.

I headed downstairs to my office and began organising the preparations for my Alpha female's welcome celebration. After the event with Dean yesterday I decided to push the event forward to tomorrow evening. I contacted each of my betas and called for every hybrid to be present.

My pack was split into four with a 'beta' leading each quarter. I had Aiden and Tyler Lockwood in Mystic Falls, Stefan Salvatore in Atlanta and Marcel Gerard in New Orleans. Each of them in charge of around a hundred wolves and counting. I continuously was looking for new packs to integrate into my community.

As the hours passed, I eventually headed back up the stairs to Caroline's room. I was about to barge in when I decided to follow her suggestion and knock.

"Yes?" I heard her huff from inside. I opened the door and stepped inside. Caroline was sitting on a stool with curling tongs in her hand.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked softly. My eyes drifting to the unmade bed.

"You can drop the act Klaus," she muttered. Her eyes focused on the mirror. "Just get on with what you came to say."

"Well I came to ask whether you wanted to assist me today? See what details I was speaking about yesterday?"

"I'd rather stay in here all day." I sighed and wished she would be more open to her role.

"Very well, you may do as you wish," I turned to leave when I hesitated in the doorway. "Oh and tomorrow evening will be your welcome celebration. I will inform you more on it later."

"Welcome celebration?" She placed the tongs on the side and turned around to face me with her perfect curls. "So you can show off your new arm candy?"

"Caroline…" My voice was stern. I didn't want her thinking that was what she is to me. "We already established that's not what you are. You will go to be introduced to the pack and show off your authority." She huffed and slammed the bathroom door as she stepped into it.

"You're not the boss of me," I heard her mutter.

* * *

CAROLINE

Last night I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned with the bastard plaguing my every thought. I decided that I couldn't let these feelings cloud my judgement. It was better to push Klaus away than to keep him close. His attempts at trying to be nice were just masking what he truly is. Yes I'd agreed to move in with him but that doesn't mean I'm giving into his every command. He says we're equal but it's clear from his speech that he's above me.

I carefully made my way down the stairs and to the front door. I heard a very familiar laugh in a nearby room and hoped Klaus would stay there. I reached for the handle when a voice spoke behind me.

"Good morning Miss Forbes," the same hybrid from yesterday greeted me kindly. He had intervened when the other had insulted me.

"Morning," I returned awkwardly. I was unsure what else to say to him or whether he'd forbid me from leaving.

"If you were looking for Sire, he's just this way," he gestured his arm to one of the corridors that left the foyer.

"Actually no..."

"Caroline." Of course Klaus had to appear when I didn't want to see him. "Are you heading out?" I slowly nodded. "Then would you take Aiden with you?"

"Actually I was only planning on going into the gardens," I quickly lied about my plans in hope of Klaus allowing me to walk alone. "I just want some time to myself."

"Very well, please do come find me when you return," Klaus instructed.

Without another word I left the house and continued my journey away from the building. I wasn't running away as such. I just needed a day back in my old life. Using my new found speed I blurred myself into the main town of Mystic Falls. Whitmore College would still be empty and Bonnie was with her Dad. I had received several texts from her about how bored she was and I sent a few replies. It wasn't much but enough for her to not think I was going crazy.

I initially stopped outside my childhood home and headed up the driveway. I pulled out the key from my pocket and opened the door.

"Mom?" I called as I tried to enter the house. I was pushed back by an invisible barrier. "What the..?" I reached forward to touch the hard surface. "Mom?" I called again but she wasn't home.

I closed up the door and walked away feeling incredibly confused as to why I couldn't enter my own home. Was something wrong with me? Or my Mother?

I headed to the Police Station where my Mother was bound to be if not anywhere else. She was such a workaholic but made an excellent Sherriff. I needed to check that she was safe. As soon as I entered the building I was greeted with friendly faces and I wished my new home could be like this.

"It's good to see you Caroline." "How is college going?" And a string of other things were said to me as I walked down the corridor covered in wanted posters and other police details that I never understood. I felt a tingling in the back of my throat as a reminder that everyone around me had blood pumping around their body. As I turned the corner I was greeted with Deputy Adams.

"Caroline, what a pleasant surprise," he smiled. He was always a cheerful person and a very skilled cop. I remembered when his younger sister used to babysit me as a young child. "Your Mother is just in her office."

"Thanks," I stepped straight passed him and knocked on the door. The gold plate reading 'Sherriff E. Forbes' showing me my reflection as I waited.

"Come in," I heard her call.

"Hey," I greeted her with a smile.

"Caroline? What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at Whitmore for the break?" Liz stood and embraced me. We'd grown closer in recent years and I wanted things to stay the same. As our arms wrapped around each other, I snuggled into her shoulder only to pull away within seconds. Her blood. I couldn't hurt her. I took a deep breath and pulled away. "Is everything alright?" She asked me curiously. I nodded, taking a seat in the chair opposite.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you." My Mother returned to her seat and shifted her papers to the side. I could tell she hadn't been sleeping much from her tired eyes. It was typical of her to not sleep when she had pressing work to do. I was honoured that she'd accepted me into her office as I would've assumed I'd be turned away at a busy time.

We began talking of simple topics at first. Things like Bonnie, collage, and how my latest audition went. I didn't get the part sadly but it worked out considering how my life was turned upside down. I informed her of my break up with Tyler when she asked of him. I quickly diverted the subject onto how she was doing. Mystic Falls seemed to have several issues for my Mother and her department to be solving.

"Mom…" I finally brought up my courage to ask my impending question. "If there was something you were meant to do, like born to do, and it absolutely scared you that you could be that. Would you do it?" My Mother's brown eyes curiously watched me.

"Caroline, you're talking riddles. What is this about?" She questioned.

"Just answer, please," I tried to avoid answering as I knew she'd never believe me if I started talking about vampires and werewolves. She sighed and leaned forward.

"Is depends on what it is, but if you felt like it was your _destiny_," she smirked and gestured with her hands as she spoke. "Then you should be the brave girl your Mother brought you up to be and test the waters. If you make a mistake and choose the wrong path it doesn't matter. We're only human." My heart sunk at her final comment. "Does that answer your question?" I nodded slowly.

"I think so…" I lied as I felt even more unsure than before. This was hardly something I could walk away from if it was the wrong decision.

"Good, now leave me to do my job," she smirked. "We can catch up again soon."

"Okay," I stood up and prepared to leave. "I love you Mom."

* * *

When I returned back to Klaus' mansion, I felt a little better and more myself after spending some time with my Mother in a familiar environment. I had wondered around Mystic Falls afterwards as I thought over what my Mother had said to me. It hardly helped my situation but she'd given me a bit more confidence to go through this at my own pace. Strangely enough I wanted Klaus but I wouldn't let that need overcome me. I was stronger than that.

I glanced around the foyer as I tried to memorise where his office was. I hesitantly walked towards a cracked door and glanced inside. This was it. I slowly pushed on the door.

"Caroline," Klaus greeted me as he looked up from the map he had in front of him. "I see you have returned from your excursion." His gaze returned to the table. "How was your Mother?" I leaned my back against the door to close it with a gasp.

"How did you?" I questioned as I moved closer to him.

"I asked for one of my hybrids to follow you because you clearly lied to me this morning."

"You...you said I was free to do as I please!"

"With a hybrid at your side," he stood up with a growl. "How am I meant to know your safe when no one is looking out for you?"

"I'm not a child! I do not need a babysitter to watch over me every second of the day!"

"This isn't up for discussion," he shook his head and sat back down. "Your safety is my priority and visiting your Mother could easily cause you harm."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded as I stalked closer. My palms resting on the top of the opposite chair.

"Do you know about your family's supernatural history?" He asked with his eyes on me. "Besides their dormant wolf gene I informed you on."

"There isn't one," I stated firmly. "I know that for sure."

"Are you sure about that love?"

"Yes," I huffed and took a seat opposite him. "What do you _think_ you know about them?"

"I _know_ that the Forbes were a part of the anti-vampire moment that happened in Mystic Falls during the 1860s. It still continues to this day, but in secret. They gather at what are known as 'council meetings'."

"What?" I shook my head in denial. "I would know if something like that exists. The councils discusses town issues like when the next fundraiser is and how many burglaries have happened in the past week."

"That is their disguise. All Mystic Falls residents believe that despite the few involved. As for you not knowing, children are never involved unless a parent brings them into it." Klaus paused in thought. "That seems a rare occurrence Lockwood didn't know when I informed him."

"Tyler? What does he have anything to do with this?"

"The Lockwoods are a founding family and therefore involved."

"Tyler's Mom? No… There is no way either of our Mother's would be a part of something like that especially when we're both…werewolf hybrids…" It felt weird saying it out loud.

"Both your Mother and Lockwood's married into the family so it's doubtful they know about the gene. Especially yours, considering it was dormant." I sat quietly for a moment as I took in everything he was telling me. I slowly grasped at what he was hinting.

"So you're saying my Mom would want me dead?"

"Most likely sweetheart," he confirmed. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes at the idea.

"No…" I shook my head. "She would never do that to me."

"There's a chance she won't but I wouldn't risk it," Klaus leaned forward and offered me his hand in comfort. I stared at it but didn't accept the gesture. "You need to move on from her Caroline. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"How can you say that to me?" I was absolutely disgusted on how far he was taking this 'Sire' role. "She is my _Mother_."

"Who would kill you if she knew the truth."

"No. She wou… You know what," I stood up. The chair legs brushing against the wooden floor. "I'm not even going to listen to this. I've had enough of your constant commands. I am _not_ one of your hybrid slaves." I huffed and stormed out the room. I had many questions for Klaus after my experience with the door but I refused to talk to him when he was like this.

* * *

A/N I am still blown away by your response and I'm trying to integrate your suggestions to make it even better. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter!

Until next time...


	9. Exasperation

Dormant Wolf – IX Exasperation

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

I grew angrier by the second. How dare he suggest that I push my Mother from my life? I knew that he'd try to reinforce that rule despite my disapproval but I wouldn't let him.

I'd never experienced an emotion quite like the fury I felt right now. These heightened emotions drove me crazy. I could feel my body heating up and so I decided to head outside into the manor's grounds. I hoped to find a shady and peaceful spot to rest while I calmed down.

My plans were short lived when I found myself phasing into the beast that bastard had made me. I couldn't stop the pain from rippling through me as every bone in my body snapped.

It wasn't long before I raced out from the gardens and towards the outskirts of the forest. The feeling of freedom returning to me as I felt the wind blowing in my fur.

* * *

KLAUS

I let Caroline leave. There was no point forcing her to listen to me. She'd learn eventually what should be the priorities in her life.

I hear the front door click shut as she left and sat still while I listened to her movements outside the property. It wasn't long before her figure appeared outside my office window. I watched her closely as she soon phased into the beautiful wolf she was. I didn't understand how she couldn't be grateful for me unlocking her true self. I kept my gaze on her as she ran into the distance. It wasn't long before she was out of sight and I only had the emotional bond to allow me to know if she was safe.

With a writing tool in my hand I continued to scribble down the necessary information when suddenly it began to ache. I dropped the pen and gasped in pain just when a loud howling sounded from the direction where Caroline was.

Without further thinking I flashed from the house and followed my mate's scent. I found her whimpering softly in pain as her right foot was caught in a hunter's trap. She was laid down on the grass under the canopy of the trees as she tried to remove the device from her paw.

"Shh shh love." I crouched down beside her while her golden eyes watched my every move. "I'll get it off." I reached for the trap and forced it open to free her foot. She attempted to stand up and limp around with her injured paw not touching the ground. I rubbed my hand as the pain faded but I knew it would be worse for her than I. I only received the pain whereas she suffered the injuries as well. "Don't try phasing until it's healed. It shouldn't be long sweetheart, hybrids heal fast." Unexpectedly I found her rubbing against the side of my crouching frame. Her soft whimpers continued as she kept close to me. I placed a hand on her back in a gentle stroking motion. "Don't move too much sweetheart. There's no need to hurt yourself anymore."

The Caroline wolf laid back down on the ground with a heavy sigh. I decided to sit beside her and not let her out of my sight. I'd learnt she was prone to leaving when things didn't turn her way. She gently placed her head on my leg while she watched me with sadness in her eyes.

"I would apologise for the injury," I spoke softly as my fingers ran through her fur once more. "But you only have yourself to blame." A soft growl left her lips as she pulled her head back to the ground. "Growl all you want sweetheart. You're not going anywhere."

Once again she got up and started to slowly limp back to the mansion. I knew this wasn't what was best for her injury. She needed to rest so that the healing could occur at it's natural rate.

"Caroline stop," I ordered in my alpha tone. I flashed a few metres in front of her knowing it wouldn't be wise to get too close at this moment. "You're hurt. Wait until you are healed before you cause any more damage." She threw a louder and more aggressive growl in my direction with baring canines. I couldn't stop myself from smirking at her fearless display. "So brave."

We had both moved out from the forest and onto the outskirts of my property. A large field surrounding us beside the gardens and the house. I sat myself down on the grass and patted my lap for her to come and join me. In response I received a harsh glare before she reluctantly sat in front of me.

"Come now sweetheart. Let me check out your paw," I tried to encourage her further forward. She awkwardly scooted closer and placed her paw on my leg.

"Much better," I smiled softly. I was pleased she had accepted my offer. I gently picked up her paw and felt it with my fingers. I could feel it slowly healing and the ligaments re-joining themselves. I noticed her eyes slowly closing. "Does that help?" Caroline sighed and moved her head into my lap again while I kept my fingers on her paw. "Even as a wolf you're beautiful sweetheart," I complimented as I moved one of my hands to stroke the soft caramel fur on her head again.

To my surprise her wet tongue licked my hand as it massaged her paw. I smiled softly in hope that it was to sign a truce. A thank you for me helping her after how she ended things in my office.

My ears caught hold of a rustling from some of the nearby bushes on the edge of the field we were sat in. I noticed Caroline's ears prick up before she got to her feet. She slowly circled around me before standing in a defensive stance.

"Caroline love, stay close to me," I spoke in an endearing tone. I wanted her close for her paw but also for whoever was approaching. "Don't make your paw any worse." Thankfully the wolf followed my instructions and stood closely to me with her injured foot pressing gently to the ground.

A familiar face appeared from the bushes and the wolf beside me began growling louder. It was the sister of the witch Caroline had killed for the sacrifice.

"Relax love, I know her. Stay where you are" I tried to calm her down as I stood up and stroked her head gently. Sadly her teeth continued to bare as she followed closely towards the witch. "Ophelia, an unexpected surprise to see you here."

"Mister Mikaelson," Ophelia greeted formally. The witch looked almost identical to her younger sister besides her natural ginger waves as opposed to brown. "My sister, Anathalie, she came to assist you. She has not come home days. I have come to seek her out."

"She was here," I confirmed before diverting her away. "She was very helpful and I do appreciate her assistance with my mate." I placed a hand on Caroline's head. "I did give her permission to leave though so wherever she is, she is not here. I assumed she had returned home." I lied believably with my figure perfectly held as usual to show no hints that the tale I was telling was false.

"Would you have any idea of where she might have gone?" The witch asked in a desperate tone.

"None at all," I shook my head. My hand still trying to sooth Caroline's growls. "But I shall keep a look out for her in my grounds for you."

"Thank you Niklaus," she bowed her head at me before glancing down at Caroline. "I will try elsewhere. Good day to you both." Ophelia turned and left the premises.

I had hoped Caroline would relax after the witch had left but instead she slowly took a couple of steps in the direction that Ophelia had headed in.

"Caroline," I spoke sternly. She glanced back at me with a growl before turning to walk back. "Back to growling at me I see." My eyes drifted to her injured paw. She seemed to be walking well. "Your paw, how does it feel?" The wolf lifted up her right paw and shook it before trotting passed me towards the mansion. "Should I take that as a 'yes it's healed'?" I smiled following the wolf as she headed back home.

I blurred in front of her to allow me to open the doors into the house where necessary. She trotted inside and headed up the stairs to her room. Caroline jumped onto the bed and laid down with a huff.

"Phase back when you're ready sweetheart," I spoke as I stood in the doorway. I had hoped she'd return to her human form on the bed but instead she headed into the bathroom.

* * *

CAROLINE

I laid on the bathroom tiles with heavy breaths. Why was this so exhausting? This time I remembered my time as a wolf and I had been able to control my actions. But why was I trying to protect Klaus? It was like the bond was stronger as a wolf. I wanted to be closer to him and to have him help my injured foot. It felt weird to know I had done those things I never would've chosen to do…but I had.

I slowly sat up and felt each and every bone in my body ache. I pulled myself up using the large corner bath tub and reached for a towel to wrap around my naked form.

"Everything aches," I complained as I wondered into the other room with my fingers clutching at the towel to make it stay up. I found Klaus perching on the edge of my bed.

"It will do I'm afraid. How is your hand?" I lifted my right hand and curled it into a fist and back to see how it felt.

"It's a little sore but it's alright. There aren't any marks or anything." I headed over to my dresser to grab some clothes. I turned around to Klaus. "Would you mind…erm…"

"Of course," he nodded and walking over to the conjoining door. "I'll be through here. Come and find me when you're done. I'm pretty sure there are still matters we need to discuss."

Once I was alone again I pulled on a plain t-shirt and a little skirt. I knew the evening would be settling in soon and so I wouldn't be heading out again.

I sighed on my side of the wooden door to Klaus' room before I raised my fist to knock.

"Come in Caroline." I followed his direction and wondered into the room.

"Just so you know," I began as I found him sitting in a regal position in his arm chair. "If you want to try and persuade me to stay away from my Mother then don't. You and I may be bonded but that doesn't give you the right to force my Mother away from me." The more I said, the more annoyed I became. I took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself down. After I phased through my anger I knew I needed to control it better.

"Actually love, I wasn't going to bring it up," he extended his hand to the seat opposite him. A small round table sitting in between them. I accepted his offer and sat down.

"You weren't?" He shook his head.

"But I would like you to understand the dangers it holds."

"Noted," I lied under my breath. I wouldn't even consider noting that my Mother was a threat.

"Now, this morning however, you clearly lied to me." He raised his hand to silence me when I tried to speak. "I will not tolerate it and now I am going to allocate one of my hybrids to be with you when I am not around. You _will_ cooperate with him unless you want to see a side of me I'd prefer not to share with you. Do you understand?"

"I am not your prisoner. I _chose_ to live here Klaus. I will leave when I want to _without_ one of your minions following me around."

"And you _will_ choose to accept this."

* * *

A/N I really do love sharing this story, and from your reviews I see you love reading it just as much! Thank you so much! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well.

Please leave a review with your thoughts, questions and predictions.

Thank you!


	10. Celebration

Dormant Wolf – X Celebration

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

"I don't know Bonnie," I sighed. I was finding this conversation incredibly hard. I tried to be completely honest with my best friend but this? I could hardly tell her I was now a vampire-werewolf hybrid. She wouldn't believe me. "I'll try and attend a few lectures and see you but I can't return to our dorm yet."

"Okay, but Care can't you at least tell me where you are?" I had been dodging the question so far but Bonnie wouldn't give up.

"I can't…" I glanced out the window as I held the phone to my ear.

"Why Care? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No, no, nothing like that," I assured her. I couldn't have her reporting this to my Mother and have her sending a search party out. My Mom had enough on her plate. "I promise you I'm fine Bonnie." There were a few knocks on the conjoining door and Klaus appeared. "I'm sorry I've got to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" I ended the call quickly in case Klaus didn't approve of this conversation. She was my best friend, he couldn't ask her to leave my life in addition to my Mother? Could he?

"Good morning Caroline," Klaus greeted me using his usual charming tone. I didn't say anything in response. I only slipped my phone into my trouser pocket and waited for him to give me his usual instructions for the day. "Before I begin, hand me your phone." He held out his hand.

"What?" I shook my head. "No. You can't stop me from communicating with my friends and family. I still have a life you know."

"Now that life is here, so hand me your phone," he demanded in a harsher tone than before.

"I was only talking to a friend. She's hardly a threat to you."

"Bonnie Bennett. I know but still I would like to take care of it. So hand me your phone and do not defy me again." I huffed and placed it in his palm.

"Firstly my Mother, now my friends, what else do you want to take away from me?" I was beginning to get angry once again. "You do not own me. So stop acting as such!"

"Calm down sweetheart." Klaus reached towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder. His touch was a calming tool and I hated it.

Once I had inhaled many heavy breaths and relaxed back without phasing into the wolf, Klaus continued with the business he had set out to include me in.

"I came to inform you of the details for your welcoming celebration this evening."

"I told you already," I butted in. "I don't want it. There's nothing to celebrate and so there's no need for whatever you're planning.

"Unless you would like another incident like the other day I suggest you carry through with the events," he warned. "It's a gathering of every wolf in my pack. It is the welcoming of the Alpha female so everyone will know who you are and will respect you."

"Can't you just…" I thought for a moment. "…send an email to everyone and be done with it?"

"No, you're going." His voice was stern.

"If I don't want to do something, you're not going to force me to do it," I tried to stand my ground but just as I expected he wasn't having any of it.

"Caroline." I was beginning to feel his impatience and anger as he spoke. "This is the only thing you _must_ attend. I will not tell you again. You _will_ go and that is final."

Klaus took a few steps in my direction but instead of reaching me he stepped into my walk in closet. I moved a little closer so I could watch him with my clothes. He pulled out a key from his pocket, where my phone was, and unlocked a tall cupboard.

"Come here sweetheart," he directed me in a softer and kinder voice. With a sigh I walked towards him to find several beautiful gowns waiting inside the closet.

"What's all this?" I asked in a sweet tone before my anger grew once more. "Ohhh I get it." I picked up one of the high heeled shoes from the side and threw it at him. To my disappointment he caught the shoe and didn't even flinch. "You think you can buy me pretty things? Is that it? You think I'm _that_ shallow that if you offer me some expensive clothes that I'll fall to your feet and do whatever you want?"

"I'm simply giving you a selection of outfits to wear tonight, or any other time," he responded in his usual tone. I couldn't feel any shift in his emotions other than…humour? Why was he so frustrating?

"And why would I need something to wear tonight when I'm going to be _sitting right here in my room_?" I folded my arms.

"Just choose a dress Caroline and I'll find you later," he muttered and handed me back the shoe. I took it and huffed.

* * *

KLAUS

I headed downstairs and spoke to Aiden about his additional work. I needed someone trustworthy and loyal to protect Caroline and I thought my first beta would be a good choice. I knew Caroline disapproved of the protocol but it's something she'd need to get used to as well as many other things.

As expected Aiden agreed without hesitation and headed upstairs to stand outside her bedroom door. From what I could tell she was much calmer than before but still rather confused. It wasn't surprising that she was overemotional about almost everything. It was a common trait amongst new vampires.

When I re-entered Caroline's room, I found her curled up on the bed. I didn't think she'd left the room since I had departed it this morning. I could feel that she was just as frustrated with me as I am with her. She was miserable and confused.

"Leave me alone," I heard her mumble into the pillow.

"Get out of bed Caroline."

"I don't want to. I'm fine right here."

"I said get out!" I yelled at her. I felt her fear and immediately regretted my decision. I was getting rather impatient with her constantly arguing with me. "Just please, get ready sweetheart." I sighed. "I promise you, after this you will not be forced to attend anything else. You have my word."

"Your word?" I nodded. "And you will return my phone?"

"Not quite yet love." She sighed and glanced down at the crumpling sheets.

"Fine, deal whatever. As long as you give it back soon." I nodded.

"Thank you sweetheart. I will be next door. Come and find me when you're finished."

* * *

CAROLINE

It took a while to get into one of the elaborate dresses Klaus had given me. I pinned my hair up slightly with my tendrils still curling down the back. I had been to enough high school dances to know how to make myself look regal.

I entered Klaus' room and found him pulling a suit jacket over his V-neck shirt. He was facing a full length mirror and turned round to greet me once he saw my arrival.

"Caroline, you look magnificent," he complimented as his eyes trailed down the burgundy strapless gown I had chosen. It was simple, yet elegant and hugged my torso before flowing down to the floor.

"You brush up well yourself," I returned truthfully. I caught myself imagining him in a tuxedo and immediately pushed the image from my mind.

"Do my ears deceive me or was that a compliment I hear?" Klaus smirked as he grew closer.

"Don't get used to it," I muttered. He extended his arm for me and I reluctantly slipped my own through his. "Let's just get this over with." I sighed.

Klaus led me to a part of his mansion I hadn't explored yet. We reached a balcony looking down on a large hall filled with men and women. The room was decorated lavishly with hanging tapestries and large chandeliers. The balcony had a gold rimmed railing with flowed into a wide staircase covered in a red carpet.

My eyes glanced over the attendants and I spotted a few familiar faces that I'd seen walking around Klaus' home. I noticed Tyler's sad eyes focused on me as I stood beside his master. I sighed and placed my free hand on the railing as we stopped. Soon the chatter between the hybrids ceased and everyone's eyes were positioned on Klaus and I.

"Welcome, my pack, to this celebration tonight," Klaus began in his loud authoritative tone. "One that centres on the woman who stands beside me. Only a few of you are aware of our newest arrival. May I introduce to you all, Caroline Forbes, my alpha female." There was a mixed reaction through the crowd. Some with wide smiles who clapped at the news while others seemed a little unsure. My ex-boyfriend however stared blankly forward for a moment before leaving via the large double doors. "She is to be treated with respect and I cherish her as I do. Please, enjoy the celebrations!"

Klaus grinned and waved everyone's attention back to themselves before he led me towards the staircase. I lifted the skirt of my dress which revealed my pale heels underneath, while we both reached the floor of the hall.

"Stay by my side sweetheart, I have many people I wish to introduce to you," Klaus whispered in my ear.

It wasn't long before multiple hybrids came to introduce themselves to me and congratulate me. Why I needed to be congratulated was beyond me. I was forced into this. I kept my gaze open for Tyler as I felt guilty for hurting him. As much as I hated to admit it, I didn't want him anymore. I couldn't. My feelings for him had faded but I doesn't mean I don't still care about him.

I was introduced to Klaus' other two betas, Stefan Salvatore and Marcel Gerard before Klaus spoke with them about business. Stefan apologised for Klaus' sister's absence. She was someone I was yet to meet, along with Klaus' two brothers. I honestly was dreading that day.

After Klaus dragged me around the hall, we were all directed to sit down for the feast. Klaus and I sat on the largest table amongst the room with each of us sitting at opposite ends. Aiden was sat to my left while other of the highest ranking hybrids joined us.

Klaus smiled across to me just before our food was brought to us. Several platters were placed on the table filled with meat, fish and vegetables for anyone to help themselves. The waiters then stood around each table and slit their wrists to allow their juices to fill the wine glasses. I was shocked and feared at the display before the strong scent caught my nose. I no longer cared about them being forced into this like I was. I extended my arm and downed the blood before immediately gesturing for a refill. It was given.

"Ma'am may I pass anything down to you?" One of the hybrids asked me politely.

"No thank you," I shook my head. "I'm quite alright." I endured polite chit-chat with the hybrids around me. I created a lie about how Klaus and I met, excluding Tyler from the story.

"Are you sure you do not want any of the food on offer Ma'am?" Aiden asked me after Klaus' prompt. "This is your evening after all."

"You actually believe that?" I raised a brow as I stared at him. I kept my voice down in case I caught Klaus' attention. "This is _his_ night if anything." I glanced over to Klaus as he chuckled to Stefan.

"Of course. Every wolf that joins the pack as a celebration," Aiden informed me. "Naturally it's nothing as elaborate or packed as this but still we all get one. It is one of Sire's rules. This one is yours."

"I guarantee you Aiden, he did this for himself. To show me off as some prize possession." I rubbed my temples as a headache grew. I'd had quite enough today. I noticed Aiden glance over at his master to catch his attention. Klaus immediately stood up and tapped the side of his empty glass.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen." He pushed back his chair and walked around to my side of the long table. "Perhaps you'd like to retire early love." He offered me his palm which I took with a fake sweet smile.

"Yes thank you." I played my part as his _mate_ with every hybrid's eyes on us.

"I'm afraid my alpha female and I will retire early. Goodnight my wolves."

"Oh no, you should stay," I gave another sickly smile. "I insist you stay _dear_." I was trying to buy myself some more time alone.

"Very well." Thankfully Klaus agreed and moved towards Aiden to whisper into his ear. I had already begun my way towards the staircase but Aiden easily caught up with me.

"I can find my way back myself you know?" I sighed once we were out of sight from the celebration. "You can go back to his royal highness. I don't need a babysitter."

"I see you're unfamiliar on how the sire bond works?" He continued to walk beside me.

"I honestly couldn't care less how it works," I muttered. "I just want to be left alone in _my_ room without anyone barging in!" I sighed and rubbed my head as I knew I'd taken it out on the wrong person. "I sorry," I apologised as we stood outside my bedroom door. "I know this isn't your fault and you're just as stuck as I am. But I really just want some space."

"Neither of us are stuck Ma'am," Aiden corrected me. "Instead of having to turn each month, we're safe and protected by one another. If you don't mind me saying, you're quite lucky in your position. Sire would do anything to protect you."

"Good for him," I muttered as I turned away to open the door. "Just go Aiden. I want to be alone."

"I'll be waiting outside. Goodnight Ma'am."

"Good night Aiden," I sighed and closed the door behind me.

* * *

A/N Here's another quick update! I do love writing this and thankfully I have plenty of time to at the moment. I do hope you enjoyed this instalment. Please let me know your thoughts!

Until next time...


	11. Predestination

Dormant Wolf – XI Predestination

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

KLAUS

Several hours passed until the festivities ended. I did enjoy these kind of events. The display of power I held when I entered the room. I was a little disappointed that Caroline didn't feel the same way about it but it wasn't a surprise. She wasn't particularly pleased with a lot of things around here.

Aiden greeted me outside Caroline's bedroom and I dismissed him for now. He would return in the morning to his duties beside my mate.

I entered the room where Caroline was snuggled up under the duvet. I knew she was awake but she attempted to hide it from me.

"I only came to bid you goodnight," I informed her as I drew closer. She did not move and kept her eyes firmly shut. "I'll just let you lay there awake then sweetheart." I left her alone and climbed into my own bed in the adjacent room. I wished she'd move out of that room and come and join me in mine. It was meant to be hers eventually. How long I had to wait, I didn't know.

* * *

CAROLINE

After tossing and turning for what felt like hours I managed to drift off to sleep. Images of happy memories entered my mind and allowed me to sleep peacefully. It wasn't until the witch from the other night appeared in my dreams that the night turned sour. Ophelia drew closer with her dark eyes giving me a deadly stare. She took Klaus from me and I could feel the effects of her painful spells she was performing on him. There was nothing I could do to save him. I soon awoke with a start and sat up in the large bed.

I rubbed my eyes and glanced around my surroundings. I was safe. She wasn't here. Still I felt scared and worried about what was to happen. Would she come for me and take down Klaus to punish me? I had murdered her sister Anathalie…I was a killer. I reminded myself and rushed to the bathroom to splash water on my face and wipe away my eyes. I sunk down on the bathroom floor and placed my head in my hands. I knew I needed to be strong but I was too fearful at the prospect of Ophelia haunting me.

"May I come in sweetheart?" I heard Klaus' soft whisper. I glanced up and found him peeking through the gap in the doorway.

I hesitated before slowly nodding. I kept my gaze on the tiled floor instead of on Klaus.

"What has frightened you?" He asked softly in a cautious tone.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I lied. I just wanted to be alone right now. Or so I thought. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"No Caroline. You're curled up on the bathroom floor, you're anything but fine." Klaus always saw through me. "Let me help you."

"It was…was nothing," I mumbled. "Only a dream and you know…everyone has a bad dream from time to time." He nodded slowly and crouched down before me.

"Can I do anything to help you?" A part of my wanted to say yes and let him hold me but instead I shook my head. "Very well, but if you're going to curl up like that at least do it somewhere more comfortable." Klaus stood up and extended his palm to me. I slowly accepted his offer and left the bathroom with him.

I soon removed my hand and headed towards my bed with a sniffle. The lamp beside me glowed once Klaus flicked the switch. I pulled the sheets over myself with a sigh and curled up once again.

Klaus stood there watching me for a few moments with an anxious expression upon his features. It was clear my discomfort was bothering me.

"Caroline?" He soon asked.

"Yes?" I mumbled into the pillow.

"Please let me comfort you." There was silence before I finally gave in to his request.

"Fine. Just…just this once." I pushed the covers away from me to give him space to join me on the large bed I had been provided with. A part of me grew eager to have him so close with his arms wrapped around me.

Klaus climbed in beside me and held out his arms for me to slide into. I did without hesitation and immediately felt better, safer, with his arms wrapped around me. It was almost terrifying to realise that I needed him this close. I buried my head in his chest as I felt his soft lips press against my hair in a lingering kiss.

"I apologise," he whispered.

"For what? You didn't cause the dreams."

"For…triggering your nightmare." I turned around to face Klaus' handsome features and placed a hand on his naked chest. I was beginning to learn he slept with his torso bare.

"You didn't trigger anything."

"You didn't dream of me?" He asked while his dark eyes stared at me. Klaus had assumed that he was the antagonist of my nightmare.

"No…I mean you were there…It was…"

"What happened?" He murmured and tightened his arms around me to hold me closer.

"That witch. The one from the other day."

"Ophelia?" I nodded. "And that was the nightmare?"

"Yes. She came to hurt us," I sighed and began to pull away from him. "I know it's silly. It was just a dream. I should let you sleep. I'm sure you have more important things to attend to tomorrow."

"Nothing is more important than you right now love." Klaus' arms stayed tight around me. I soon relaxed back into his chest.

"She just…you know…separated us," I sighed and looked down at my fidgeting fingers. "She took you thinking you were the one to kill her sister."

"And that's a nightmare for you? I'd have thought you'd want to be separated from me?" He smirked softly.

"The pain was unbearable okay?" I wished he wouldn't make this humorous. It wasn't funny. "And I didn't want her to hurt you."

"Well you needn't worry love," Klaus reassured me. "I'm safe and so are you."

"What if what you told her the other day didn't appease her?" I began to worry. His palm gently rubbing my back through the thin tank top I slept in.

"If she comes back then we'll send her off again. There's not need to panic. She can't harm us." I tried not to worry but it wasn't easy. Even though I wanted to despise Klaus, I didn't want anything to happen to him. I cared about him. "What can I do to take your mind from it? I don't want you to feel this way."

"I just want to sleep without her in my dreams again."

"Lie down next to me sweetheart. I will help you sleep. Just tell me what you would like to dream." Klaus loosened his hold on me to allow me to follow his instructions. With a light yawn I settled down beside him and glanced up at him.

"I just want something…happy. Wait, what are you going to do?" I grew nervous.

"Give you a dream. It's a vampire trait love. Nothing more." I relaxed a little.

"You…you can do that? Like, decide what I dream?" I began to wonder about whether I was capable of such a thing.

"Yes, and so I'm giving you a choice of what you'd like to dream," he nodded. I thought for a moment before giving a light shrug.

"I don't mind just something happy." Klaus nodded and laid down to place his palms on either side of my head.

Once I was asleep, Klaus placed visions of when I was a little girl and I used to visit the nearby woods…

* * *

_ Caroline sat under a tree in the woods upset for what felt like hours until she heard a twig break in the distance. She gasped softly in fright, raising her fingers to wipe away her tears. She didn't want a stranger to see her like this. _

_ A few seconds later a dark coated wolf appeared. Caroline however, saw the four legged creature as a large dog. Her eyes widened slightly watching the animal to see what his intention was. Her heart beat began to increase at the prospect of getting injured by the creature. _

_ Caroline kept still as the wolf's nose twitched as he smelt her from a distance. He was cautious not to scare her further and soon pulled his muzzle back. He walked around in a circle before settling down on the forest ground beside where the young Caroline sat. _

_ She soon calmed in the wolf's presence. After watching the animal closely she hesitantly extended her arm so her palm could stroke his coarse fur. The wolf immediately raised his head a little, closing his dark eyes allowing him to focus on the affection Caroline gave him._

_ "You like that?" She asked with a soft giggle, feeling calmer now in his presence. Even without the wolf's response Caroline knew the answer. There was something about being in each other's presence that made the other feel like there was nothing else in the world._

* * *

CAROLINE

We both slept peacefully into the late morning with Klaus' arms wrapped around me. When I awoke, my eyes fluttered open to find Klaus gazing down at me. I couldn't deny that this was the most content I had felt in days perhaps weeks.

"Morning love," Klaus greeted me.

"Morning," I spoke through my sleepy tone. I was quite comfortable in his arms and made no effort to move from my current position.

"Am I to assume you slept better?" I nodded and nestled closer to him.

"Thank you," I mumbled. "For the dream."

"You're welcome," he whispered as he leant down to kiss the top of my head softly. "Thank you for letting me."

"That dream…it was so…so…vivid," I glanced up to face up. "It was like I was re-experiencing the memory."

"I'm glad you approved," he smiled with his hand brushing over my face. We'd never been like this together before and I yearned for it never to end.

"It was…amazing," I confirmed. "Did you know you found my favourite childhood memory?"

"Really? Well I guess I was drawn to that particular one," he smirked softly. We both knew the reason why.

"What did you see when you found it?" I asked softly.

"I saw a young blonde girl running happily in a field of long grass…" I soon cut him off.

"That dream, that day. It started off horrible. My parents they fought, and when they'd fight I'd run off and leave," I explained in a reminiscing tone. "That day I ran off and I ended up in that field. I sat down and cried for my parents. I was so scared and all of the sudden, this…this…dog came out of nowhere and he sat by me and let me pet him until I calmed down. He stayed by my side until I reached my back garden. It was the safest and most content I've ever felt at that age. Last night, I realised that…that dog wasn't a dog. It was…" I paused.

"A wolf," Klaus finished for me.

"He wouldn't leave my side until I was safe." Klaus nodded in agreement. "I can remember _every_ detail of that wolf."

"Have you seen that wolf more recently?" Klaus questioned as he continued to fail at holding in his smirk.

"I grew up thinking that day was a dream. It just seemed impossible to be true. Like why wasn't I scared? I wasn't frightened of you at all. I was so calm around you and yet any other little girl would've been terrified."

"I came to you because I was hunting and yet I did not feed," Klaus filled me in. "I was relaxed too." I sat up onto my knees and Klaus' arms loosened around me as the duvet fell from my figure.

"We've been drawn to each other before then."

"Seems so sweetheart."

"So this mating bond thing was really meant to be," I sighed. Klaus nodded before thinking hard.

"You're nineteen correct?"

"Yeah, almost twenty, but I'm forever stuck in my teens."

"Almost? When is the date of your birth?"

"10th of October. I'm a Libra so you'd better get used to be stubbornness," I grinned. He chuckled in responded with a nod before he stopped and stared at me. "What? I know Libras are meant to be balanced and all but I live on the stubborn side of the sign."

"No, no, that's not…October the 10th, and you said almost twenty years ago, meaning 1995. October 10th 1995 was the day I broke the curse in Mystic Falls."

"What curse?" I was confused. He never told me about a curse.

"My Mother cursed me after my vampire transition stopping me from being both a vampire and a werewolf."

"And you broke that on the day I was born?" Klaus confirmed with a nod.

"I've been trying to break it for centuries but I finally had everything I needed."

"But how is my birthday linked into this?" I shifted my position as my legs ached under my weight.

"I have no idea whether it has anything to do with it love. It's just a coincidence for now."

"How can you call it a coincidence after I met you in the field and that time when I barged into your house?"

"Honestly sweetheart," Klaus smirked. "I think there's nothing coincidental about it at all."

"So this bond has been drawing us together since…the day I was born?" It all seemed impossible. Like I was living inside a dream of my own.

"Believe in soul mates love?"

"I'm beginning to…" I mumbled under my breath. "How did it know to connect us? Why me? What if it's because I was the only baby born in Mystic Falls the day you broke that curse?"

"I have no idea. Fate perhaps?" He chuckled.

"Fate, right," I paused in thought for a moment. "So what you're saying is fate wants me here, right now, in this room with you?"

"I don't know," Klaus shrugged.

"Well something wants me here, because I honestly don't want to leave right now."

"You don't?" He raised a brow. "Are you finally admitting your feelings for me are truthful and not forced by the bond?" Klaus' palms slowly reached for my waist.

"I might be…"

"Well if you wanted to prove it. I wouldn't stop you."

"You wouldn't try to persuade me to at all?" My own smirk grew on my lips.

"That depends on whether you'd want to be persuaded?" Klaus' palms moved up my waist as he sat up before me.

"Oh I definitely think I need some persuading," I teased with a wide grin. I shifted closer to him on the bed until I found myself in his lap.

I slowly leaned into Klaus' features and wrapped my arms around his neck with our lips only inches apart.

"Are you sure?" Klaus questioned. He knew how I'd said I'd never want anything like this with him but right now, he was all I wanted.

"Very," I nodded before leaning in until my lips were softly against my mate's.

* * *

A/N I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I know many of you will be pleased that the encounter with child Caroline has now been brought into the main story. Please do leave your thoughts in a review along with any questions you may have. I do love hearing from you.

Until next time...


	12. Trepidation

Dormant Wolf – XII Trepidation

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

We'd moved into Klaus' room once I was dressed and ready. I was laying on my front as I watched him pull a shirt over his chiselled chest. We spoke about many things while I waited for him. I longed for his arms to be around me once again. Why hadn't I given in to these feelings before? It was like nothing else I had ever experienced. His touch was no longer something to cower away from but something to desire, to crave.

A knock on his bedroom door interrupted our conversation.

"Can't you tell whoever it is to go away?" I groaned and rolled over to sit up.

"Who is it?" Klaus called to the door as he rolled up his sleeves.

"I bet it's Aiden," I muttered under my breath. "You have plans for today don't you?"

"Aiden sire," he confirmed. I remembered about our heightened hearing and hoped the hybrid didn't hear my mutters. Klaus glanced back to me and headed to the door.

"Apologies to disturb you, but Mister Elijah is waiting in your office. He said he had organised a visit?"

"That he did," Klaus nodded. "Tell him I will be down in ten minutes." Aiden nodded and Klaus closed the door.

"You should go," I insisted. "I don't want to start making your people angry with me."

"_Our_ people," Klaus corrected me before shaking my head. "It's only my brother." He stepped closer to me as we spoke until he was stood right in front of me.

"Alright then," I beamed as we both gazed up at one another.

"So are you finally going to accept this new life without a fight?" Klaus perched down on the edge of his bed.

"If you give me no reason to," I replied with a giggle. "But honestly if I did leave all I'd do is be drawn back to you. I feel right and complete," I placed my hands into his, "when I'm beside you."

"You know sweetheart, I didn't want this either but I don't think there is anyone else. I'd rather have as my mate," he smirked. "You're beautiful," Klaus pecked my lips softly. "Strong." He kissed my cheek. "Fully of light." He placed his lips on my neck. I giggled and leaned into his lips as he set me on fire. "What more could I want in my Alpha female?"

"Someone who doesn't argue with you so much?" I chuckled.

"Hmm that would be nice," Klaus grinned with his dimples on display for me to see. "Anyway, I suppose we should go introduce you to my brother?" He lifted me from the bed and place my feet on the ground. He was acting so different, not that I was complaining. It was like he was making an effort to make things work between us. The evil hybrid I met before was replaced by a dimpled man who made me happy.

I nodded hesitantly to his question. I felt fear creep up on me at the prospect of meeting a member of Klaus' family. What was this Elijah like? The devil Klaus could be or like he is acting now? Perhaps something entirely different?

"Don't be scared love," he tried to reassure me. "Elijah is probably the nicest of my siblings."

"Well I don't look forward to meeting the rest then…" I mumbled.

"You have nothing to fear." We left his bedroom hand in hand and down the staircase. I soon realised that I hardly knew anything about Klaus' family and who he was besides what I know from experience.

When Klaus opened the door to his office a man, who looked to be a couple of years older than him, was sat waiting for us. He immediately stood up in his well fitted suit and gave his brother a smile.

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted him. His tone more formal than I would've expected between brothers.

"Brother," Klaus returned before glancing to me at his side. "Let me introduce Caroline Forbes. My Alpha female."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand to Elijah and kept my own voice official.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Forbes," he smiled and reached out to shake my palm. "I do hope Niklaus is treating you well." Elijah's dark eyes glanced to his brother.

"I have no complaints." Well, at the present I did not.

"Let us sit down," Klaus extended his left arm before he led me around to a chair besides his at his desk. "Caroline is just beginning to learn of her position here," Klaus informed Elijah once we were all seated. "I'm sure she'll be exquisite in the role."

"Oh I don't know about that," I smiled. "I just hope I'm able to fit the role."

"My brother has always been one to work alone; something he is yet to learn," Elijah added with a light smirk to his tone.

"He's going to have to get used to someone else being around now," I contributed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Klaus brought his hand to mind and squeezed it gently with a soft curve to his lips. His gaze soon moved to Elijah. "So what is this news you bring of the new recruits?"

"They seem to be settling in well according to Rebekah and Salvatore." Who is Rebekah? I wondered. It was a name I hadn't heard yet.

"Good. I'm sure Caroline and I will be paying them a visit soon enough."

"However there are rumours among the hybrids of a rebellion…" Elijah and Klaus spoke over business for a while longer. I initially tried to keep up but there were too many holes in my knowledge to understand everything. I soon felt like I didn't belong here. I knew Klaus would disagree with that statement.

Eventually the brothers stopped talking and Elijah announced his departure. He too had business to attend to and couldn't stay longer. I assumed that's why he was dressed so formally.

"Thank you for the update brother," Klaus shook his brother's hand. I saw the exchanged and held out my own hand to him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mikaelson."

"And you Miss Forbes," Elijah smiled as he accepted my hand. "Niklaus, I do hope you treat her correctly." I liked Klaus' elder sibling. He seemed to care for my wellbeing as if he knew how Klaus could easily treat me badly.

"Of course brother," Klaus nodded. I would hold that to him.

"Until next time, brother, Caroline." Elijah soon turned around and left the office.

"That wasn't too bad now was it," Klaus smirked once Elijah had left the room.

"I'm so not ready for all this," I muttered as I flopped back down into the chair I was sat in. Klaus stayed standing and watched over my curiously.

"And what makes you say that sweetheart?"

"Listening to you and your brother discuss business and stuff," I explained with my hands gesturing about. "Some of it when right over my head. I'm not cut out for being your Alpha female."

"It's not natural at first love," Klaus sat back down into his seat and took my hand into his. "You're still settling and besides I won't expect you to get your hands dirty in everything I do just yet."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Shadow me," Klaus proposed. "If things are too confusing, or you're not comfortable just let me know. I'm sure we'll find something you find interesting." I sighed with an unsure nod to my head.

"And what if I fail miserably? Then what will you do? Cast me out?"

"No," Klaus replied immediately. His head shaking. "Never. But I'm positive it won't come to that."

* * *

Later that day I decided to leave Klaus alone to his Alpha duties. There was only so much I could take right now. Who knew there were loads of paperwork involved? It was many maps and details on the new recruits Elijah had mentioned earlier today. They had joined Stefan Salvatore's quarter in Atlanta and needed to be kept a close eye on. Why Klaus wanted more hybrids was beyond me. I thought there were plenty already.

Aiden was standing outside my door after Klaus had ordered it. I felt sorry for him. It must be quite boring to stand alone with nothing to do. I would've offered for him to come inside with me but I really needed to be alone for the moment.

I slipped from my bed and wondered over to the door.

"Good afternoon Ma'am," Aiden greeted me formally. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Would you mind getting me a glass of water please?" I was beginning to feel uncomfortably warm all of a sudden.

"Of course." Aiden headed off towards the stairs immediately.

I turned back into my room and towards the balcony. I hoped the fresh air would cool me down.

It wasn't long before Aiden joined me and gave me my drink. I thanked him and he departed back to his position.

I leaned against the railing and looked onto the grounds. I was about to take a sip of the clear liquid when I noticed something on the far edge of the property. I stared at the moment and soon realised that the red headed witch sister was out there. I was about to call for Aiden when I found myself stuck in my standing position with my eyes fixed on Ophelia in the distance. My fingers released the glass in an attempt to move. Instead the cup crashed down onto the ground below with the contents splashing against my leg. My sight was replaced with memories of the night of the transformation ritual as Ophelia searched my mind for the evidence she needed to collect to understand the truth of her sister's disappearance.

Once the witch was finished with me her wrist flickered and my necked snapped. I faded into darkness and fell onto the wet surface.

* * *

KLAUS

I wasn't long before I felt Caroline's struggle from above before my own neck began to hurt. As soon as I linked the two together I immediately flashed upstairs to where she was. I found Aiden tending to her as he carried her from the balcony to her soft bed sheets.

"What happened?" I demanded. I moved closer to her sleeping body and placed a hand on her broken neck. I could feel it healing under my palm.

"I don't know Sire." It seemed that Aiden was just as puzzled as I was. "I brought her some water and she was fine. Then I heard her fall." While I listened to his words I let my finger trail down her right cheek.

"Very well. Thank you Aiden. Please return to your post outside." I kept my gaze on Caroline as I spoke. When Aiden left the room I perched myself on the edge of her bed."

I sat there waiting for her to awake up for another few hours until finally she began to stir. Her eyelids fluttered open as her arms stretched a little.

"Caroline?" I asked softly.

"What happened?" She groaned as her palm moved to rub her neck.

"I was hoping you could tell me that love. I felt pain in my neck and came upstairs to find Aiden tending to your limp body."

"I…I don't know," she mumbled after trying to think back. "The last thing I remember is standing on the balcony."

"Did you see anyone in the grounds?"

"I don't remember…but my head is killing me." As a theory swam into my head, I blurred out to the balcony. I used my enhanced senses to sniff the air for any unusual scents in the area. There was a clear whiff of magic.

"Aiden!" I yelled as I re-entered Caroline's bedroom. "I want you to lead a search party for any witches in the area during the past hour," I ordered once he was standing in the doorway. "Return to me with everything you find. I will be here, with Caroline."

"Witches?" Caroline questioned once the door clicked shut.

"Unexplained headaches are typically the result of witches," I informed her as I returned to Caroline's side. "Other than the headache, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright." I noticed tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She was coming scared and worried about what this might mean for her. I placed an arm around her middle with a sigh. At some point I'd need to teach her to control these heightened emotions.

"You have no reason to be scared sweetheart," I tried to reassure her. "You have me right beside you."

"But…but why me?" She leaned into my chest.

"That is unknown for sure sweetheart but I do have a few suggestions."

"Which are?" Caroline sat forward and turned her head around to face me.

"How did I acquire your werewolf gene?" I tried to remind her slowly.

"Oh…" It didn't take Caroline long to understand what I was hinting at her. "She wants revenge…" Caroline's fear grew as she snuggled into me further. Her trickling tears damping my shirt.

* * *

A/N Here's another chapter for you amazing readers. As always please continue to leave a review and any questions you may have. I do love hearing from you. Thank you for your continued support, it means a lot. Xx


	13. Session

Dormant Wolf – XIII Session

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

It was soon brought to our attention that it was in fact Ophelia in the grounds yesterday. I thought it was but apparently Klaus needed proof before taking further actions. Aiden and his quarter of the pack had found a lingering scent of the culprit near the borders of the Mikaelson property. Sadly however the red head got away before they reached her. Klaus wasn't particularly happy with the news.

He demanded a perimeter of the area, wishing for a constant surveillance team of hybrids. They'd each take shifts on look out. I thought it was a little extreme but I wasn't particularly interested in having my head invaded again.

Once Klaus had held his meeting in the main hall where my celebratory ball was, we both headed towards his office. I assumed he was planning on being there for a while longer like always.

"Are you interested in shadowing me for the rest of the day?" He offered, glancing back at me as we walked. Our hands almost touching. "Or is it space you'd prefer?"

"What are you doing?" I asked as we both wandered inside. Klaus took his position in his large black chair behind his desk.

"A meeting with my four betas." He glanced through his papers and pulled out a map of the area. "Afterwards I have a few plans I wouldn't mind going over in regards to the witch."

"What will you did to her?" I took a few steps closer, placing my fingers on the edge of his desk. I was careful not to move any sheets. "If you find her that is."

"Probably kill her," he stated and leaned back in his seat. His posture regal and screaming importance.

"And if I asked you not to kill her, would you still?" I asked in a small voice, afraid of what his response may entail.

"If you gave me a valuable reason then I would reconsider."

"I just…" I sighed, leaning back into the seat opposite him. "I don't know if she should. I did kill her sister after all."

"Anathalie's death was a key part of your transition Caroline. It was non-avoidable. Remember that."

"But it doesn't mean I don't understand her sister's feelings." I thought for a moment. "What if this was flipped and one of your siblings was killed? You'd want revenge, correct?"

"That's beside the point love. This coven of witches is there to serve _this_ pack. It is why they are allowed to live in the area of Mystic Falls," Klaus explained. "She should have known better than to come after you."

"You know…instead of sending the pack out. You could send me?" I suggested. I immediately saw my reaction as Klaus shook his head. "But she'll be looking for me."

"No. Absolutely not. We're not putting you out there into the firing line as _bait_." His voice was strong and forceful to emphasise his decision.

"It was only a suggestion," I mumbled softly.

"So will you be staying in here love?" Klaus asked after a few silent moments. "Getting to know what an Alpha's life is like?"

"As long as I won't be a distraction."

"Not at all," his lips curved gently. "The betas shouldn't be here for another half an hour, so why don't we go over a few things." He decided, shifting his chair over to allow for another similar one to sit beside his. I settled into my seat with my eyes glancing over to the papers he had spread over the desk. "If you would like to, you're welcome to contribute to the meeting love. I'd like for you to attend most of these as your opinion matters now."

"I don't really bring much to the table…" I stated softly. I was unsure what Klaus wanted me to do.

"You will sweetheart. Especially with the main topic for today being around the witches. I'd like you to voice your opinions. If you're comfortable with that?" I nodded.

"But what if we disagree on things, then what?"

"These meeting have plenty of disagreements sweetheart. As I'm sure you'll witness soon," he chuckled softly as his eyes glanced to the clock on his desk.

"And I suppose you'll have to persuade me if we argue?" I added with a light smirk emerging.

"Well we both know I'm very good at persuading you otherwise don't we?" He leaned over to peck my lips softly. I leaned forward and met him halfway. Pulling him into a more loving kiss than what was originally intended.

"You definitely are," I agreed with a light chuckle as he lifted me into his lap. Our passionate kissing continued until Klaus pulled away from me a few moments later.

"I can already hear them congregating outside," he informed me. "Later, we'll continue that." I slid from Klaus' lap and settled into the chair beside his. I felt ever so important sitting like this beside him.

"You better," I returned just when there was a knock on the office door.

"Enter," Klaus called out to the four gentlemen.

Aiden entered first. Slowly followed by a man to be a similar age to myself with a pale complexion and strong bone structure. His hair was dark blonde and lightly gelled into place. The third man was the opposite with darken skin and shaven hair. I remembered them both to be Stefan and Marcel from my celebration ball. The fourth person to enter caught me by surprise. A soft gasp living my parted lips. Tyler Lockwood.

"Afternoon gentlemen," Klaus greeted them as each of them took their seats on the other side of his desk.

It was clear Klaus had heard my noise by the quick glance he gave me. I hoped neither of the betas had. I knew a very small part of me was still in love with Tyler…I guess I always will be but Klaus was who I now wanted to be beside. What Tyler and I had was nothing compared to the feeling I have now.

"We have much to discuss," Klaus stated. I noticed his eyes glaring towards Tyler as he noticed his gaze lingering on me. I could sense my mate's anger rising although he composed himself well. I tried to myself as I felt rather uncomfortable under his constant gaze.

The meeting started off by discussing the prior week which included my celebration and the knowledge of the new recruits Elijah brought yesterday. I was trying my hardest to keep up but for most of it I was lost until the mention of Ophelia and her potential threat to the pack.

"I want Aiden and Tyler's quarters on rotation around the property and Mystic Falls. Marcel if you're able to send anyone from New Orleans that would be highly appreciated. Stefan you're to continue working with the new hybrids," Klaus' tone was strong and official. Nothing like what he was like with me when we're alone. "Anyone caught is to be brought to me /alive/. No death, understood?" I was pleased with the final comment. A part of me curious as to whether the no killing rule was added for my benefit. A soft smile arose on my features in agreement with the idea. "Aiden I'd like to you continue as Caroline's guard until further instructions. If necessary place Josh or someone else you trust to lead your quarter when you're unavailable. Any questions?" Each of them shook their heads.

I breathed a sigh of relief that we were finishing. I wanted to get out of the room and away from Tyler.

* * *

AIDEN

As soon as Tyler and I were outside, I grabbed his arm. Tyler immediately shoved my grip on him in fury. I could see Sire's glares in his direction during the meeting and couldn't believe the way Tyler was staring at Ma'am. Even if they had a past together he should treat them both with respect.

"Do I _even_ want to know what all that was about?" I began. My harsh gaze was judging him for his actions. "The looks. You cannot stare at Sire's mate like that."

"She was _my_ girlfriend before he _stole_ her from me!" Tyler yelled back at me. He always had a problem with his temper. I soon had him pushed against the side of Sire's mansion but soon he threw me from him as his rage boiled inside.

"He didn't steal _anything_. They have the bond." I will always stand up for my Sire. He cares for us and as his first beta I will not tolerate traitorous actions. "Even you know what the bond means. So you'd better get over whatever feelings you have left. You don't want to deal with the repercussions of that do you?"

"I _love_ her! And she _loves_ me," Tyler put up his case. "Everything I have left was stolen from me by him. How can you stand there and defend him? I do as he asks because of our stupid sire bond but he does nothing for me in return. Neither of you own me. You or Klaus. So quit acting like it." Tyler spat before he turned to walk away. I didn't let him.

"I may not own you but I am your superior and you need to stop with this nonsense," I tried to reason with him in the most polite way possible but sadly that wasn't the case. Tyler and I weren't exactly the best of friends. "Listen to me Tyler. Forget the girl. Besides, she looked a little more enamoured with our Sire than you today." I added truthfully.

"She doesn't care for him! She's trapped just as much as we are!" Tyler yelled again. I hoped Sire wasn't listening to this.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed Lockwood?" I asked in a more hushed voice. "You're never going to be with her again. She _belongs_ to him and you must remember that."

"She shouldn't belong to anyone," Tyler muttered under his breath.

"Well she does, as do you in a way. He's your Sire. So what he says goes and now he wants us to protect her. Is that going to be a problem?"

"I will always protect her," he grumbled.

"I do hope so. You have a duty to do." I glanced back at the door when I heard voices. It was Stefan and Marcel leaving the building while talking. I spun back around to face Tyler but he had vanished. I sighed in hope that he'd take my advice. I knew soon I'd have to seek him out.

* * *

CAROLINE

When the rest of the hybrids had left the room I slowly turned to face Klaus. I knew he was angry with Tyler and I hoped it wasn't me as well.

"You're mad….aren't you?" I asked in a small voice.

"Mad?" He turned to face me after his gaze was fixed to the door. "Why would I be mad sweetheart?"

"Tyler's stare…and my feelings…" I spoke slowly.

"I know Caroline," he muttered as he stood up to leave the room. "Just get it under control and I'll deal with Lockwood." I remained seat as I watched him move.

"You could have told me he would be here though?"

"You never asked," he stated bluntly. I sighed and rushed to his side. I slipped my hand into his as I tried to get him full attention.

"You should have told me." I repeated, trying to look him in the eye while we left the room. "You know, it does take time to get over someone. I just…" I paused as I tried to think about the best way to phrase this. "I don't want you to think that my lingering feels will have any impact on this…us. I am trying and you know how I feel…."

"We're out of my office now love. I suggest you keep such personal details for our alone time later," Klaus interrupted me.

"Ah right…sorry," I mumbled. I removed my hand from his as I was unsure on what I should do. How much affection was publically allowed?

"You're welcome to hold my hand sweetheart," Klaus' palm reached to take mine back. "Nothing wrong with that." There was silence for a minute.

"I am really sorry for earlier, in the meeting…" I repeated again in fear that he was still annoyed at me. I could still sense his anger as it slowly faded. "Can…he just not be around me? Is that possible?"

"After that and his departure at your celebratory night I am considering giving him a demotion. Another move like that and I'm finding a replacement," he stated clearly.

"What? Please don't hold that against him," I pleaded. I may not be with Tyler but I wouldn't want this on him. On anyone really.

"He is under a warning, mercy which I give only for your benefit."

"As was the comment about no killing the witches you find on the perimeter?" I questioned, wanting confirmation for earlier.

"Perceptive aren't you my love?" He chuckled softly. I blushed softly at the 'my' before 'love'. He'd never called it to me before since my feelings developed.

"And I very much appreciate it," I leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Hmm, didn't I say we'd continue what we were doing before the meeting later?" A smirk appearing on his lips. I nodded with a wide grin as I reached forward to wrap my arms around his neck.

"That doesn't sounds like the witch plans you spoke about earlier?" I smirked.

"I'll have plenty of time to sort them out later."

"And here I thought I was going to have to wait longer for this."

* * *

A/N There you are! Finally managed to get this up for you. Busy times are upon me sadly but I will try and be as frequent as possible with these updates.

I do hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, please continue to send me your reviews and questions.

Thank you for all your support! Until next time..


	14. Progression

Dormant Wolf – XIV Progression

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

AIDEN

I had managed to reign Tyler in once he scampered off. I wish he wouldn't throw a tantrum when something didn't turn out the way he wanted it to. Sire's mate's life is in danger and yet somehow being angry at Sire was more important.

I had dragged him up to the main hall to assist with the many boxes that had arrived in the mail. I placed the final box on the landing when I heard Sire and Ma'am coming closer downstairs.

"Oh you do," Klaus grinned as he lifted his lover into his arms at the bottom of the steps. My gaze glanced to Tyler who seemed to be immersed in the stacking of boxes. Caroline giggled before removing her hand from Klaus' shoulder to cover her mouth when she realised they had company. She seemed ashamed of showing affection to Sire with an audience.

"Oh…hi," Caroline greeted us awkwardly.

"Sire, Ma'am," I nodded. My gaze turned to Tyler who blurred from the hallway immediately. I sighed, shaking my head. "Apologises Sire. I'll deal with him."

"And tell him he's on his final thread," Sire ordered. His tone full of distaste at the demand. "Aiden, in the morning come to my office tomorrow. You will be needed. Goodnight." I gave a swift nod in agreement before my alphas left the room.

"Please don't be too hard on him," I heard Ma'am pleading for Tyler. "This probably isn't easy for him."

I was too far away from their location to hear Klaus' response. I was following Tyler's scent into the forest. I wished he wasn't so dramatic all the time.

"Tyler stop," I held out my hand in a stopping position once I had caught up with him. "Sire is doing it purposely."

"Get out of my way Aiden," Tyler huffed and pushed passed me. It was clear he was uninterested in continuing this conversation.

"Tyler just listen. I want to help," I pleaded in a yell. Thankfully he stopped and turned back to face me.

"If you wanted to help me you would be getting _my_ Caroline free from that bastard you call a Sire," Tyler yelled in my direction. I blurred towards him and placed my palms on his shoulders gently.

"I know it's hard to deal with this but it's a _mating_ bond. If you take her away from him…I doubt you need to me remind you of the consequences." I released his shoulders, grateful that he didn't throw me off. I knew he wouldn't want Caroline being weak and ill from the loss of her true soul mate.

"I know, I know…" Tyler sighed, bowing his head. "I need to forget her… but how can I when she's fucking around with Sire?"

"It's rephrase that if I were you before someone hears you." I glanced around and used my ears to pick up any local activity. Thankfully no one was around. "I'm sure it's hard to see them together but what are you going to do? Make a scene? Leave the pack? You know you're just going to have to deal with it…and make sure you're _never_ alone with her." I hoped Tyler didn't feel like I was being intrusive here but it was important to the pack that there wasn't tension between the Alpha and his betas.

"I should find some mindless girl to take to bed," he muttered, making it evident this wasn't what he wanted to do. "That should help me rid her from my mind."

"Now you're being smart," I patted his back gently. "Maybe it might be a good idea to ask Sire to move you? Taking your quarter further north? Just past the borders of the parish?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Out location seems to work at the moment."

"Very well, it's your decision, just make the right one for Ma'am's sake Tyler."

"I always do." I knew that wasn't the case at all…

* * *

CAROLINE

"Now I do believe we're alone," Klaus smirked as Aiden left the building to track down Tyler. I hoped he was okay. As much as I didn't want him hurting, I wanted to spend this time with Klaus… "So if you'd like to kiss me…" My lips curved into a wide grin as he leaned against our bedroom door to open it.

"So it's my choice?" I pretended to debate it over to tease him. Klaus nodded with a light chuckle, closing the door behind me. "Well my love, if I must." I leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips, soon finding him returning it.

It wasn't long before my back touched the soft sheets of his bed as he laid me down. I kept one arm firmly around his neck while the other pulled at his shirt to bring him down with me. Our kiss became deeper as each second ticked and I could feel each of our elated emotions flourishing. Any worries about Tyler or Ophelia were pushed aside. This was where I wanted to be.

"Someone's awfully keen," Klaus pointed out as his lips curled so close from mine.

"If that's a problem I can always stop…" I began to tease him. "Go into my room next door...and leave you be…" I slowly rubbed my fingers and down his torso underneath his shirt.

"Oh no," he shook his head, rolling onto his back. He brought me with him so we had switched positions. "Not at all sweetheart. Please continue what you're doing."

"It's you insist." As I now laid over his front, I pulled his shirt over his head to give me more access to his chest. His necklaces now free to dangle over his torso. My fingertips began to trail the tattoo on his shoulder. How the feather faded into flying birds. I was intrigued to know the meaning behind it…but he spoke before I could ask.

"You exquisite woman," he complimented. His eyes trailing up my figure while his fingers danced around my hips. I could feel my cheeks blushing lightly before I leant down to capture his lips with his own. I could feel his palms slowly moving down my sides towards the tops of my thighs. Soon I felt him hook a finger around the band of my underwear under the skirt of my dress, pulling on it gently.

"It that a hint?" I smirked, standing up over him and removed every item of clothing from my body.

"There's a good girl," he grinned and reached up to pull me back down to him. My fingers instantly moving to the zip of his trousers.

"And you. It's only fair." He nodded to my request, removing the remaining clothing until our clothes were scattered across the floor.

"Better?" Klaus smirked, wrapping his arms tight around my bare torso.

"Much," I pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He soon deepened it and laid me back down on the mattress. "And just what are you planning on doing?"

"I plan on making love to you for the next three hours," he announced, already beginning to place lingering wet kisses down my neck. "…maybe four." His lips continued descending and my fingers were soon pressed into his curls. A soft moan escaped my lips as he found a sensitive spot. "You like that sweetheart?" Klaus whispered huskily before his teeth began nipping at the place I was reacting too. I released another moan to confirm my pleasure.

The night continued with Klaus and I entangled in each other's bodies until we fell asleep in each other's arms. Never had I felt the sensation I had just experienced. The bond taking a stronger foot hold.

* * *

KLAUS

I awoke to the pleasure of Caroline's naked body lying over mine. Every inch of her was truly flawless. She soon shifted and nestled closer to me.

"Hmmm," her lips curled as her eyes stayed closed. Her makeup from the night before still present on her face, slightly smudged and yet she was still utterly divine. "Is it morning already?"

"I'm afraid so sweetheart," I leaned my head forward a little to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered open to display her ocean hues. Her hand on resting on my chest moving up to play with the beads around my neck.

"I suppose you have plans for today," Caroline sighed. Her hand drifting towards the inked birds on my shoulder. Her touch felt like nothing else. I could already sense the bond taking a stronger foothold after last night.

"I have one meeting fixed but the rest is negotiable," I informed her in a murmur. "Maybe I could take you out later?"

"I would like that."

* * *

Eventually the two of us climbed out of bed and into the shower. Caroline stressed the importance of water conservation as if she needed an excuse to join me under the spray. Another session of kissing, moaning and absolute ecstasy enveloped us. As much as we both wanted to continue, we both found the courage to get dressed and ready for the day ahead.

"So…." Caroline appeared behind me with her arms snaking around my waist as I stood on the edge of the balcony looking out. I had left her to take her time curling her hair perfectly. "I was wondering…may I have my phone back?" I spun around to give her a serious glare. Her adorable smiling beginning to falter as I teased her.

"You may, although I do not expect a convoy of your friends here every second of the day."

"But I'm not go…" Caroline initially thought I was denying her offer. "You cruel man." She giggled in realisation and leaned forward to peck my cheek before slipping from me to go fetch her device.

"The bed side table draw love," I directed her. "At the back." She gave me a final grin before heading back inside.

I turned my back to the double glass doors as I gazed down at the many humans who wondered through the streets. Many tourists carried maps and were glancing up the buildings at every angle to admire them.

"Klaus?" I heard Caroline call puzzlingly from inside. I pushed the doors further open as I stepped through to find her holding a small red velvet box. "What is this?" She had already opened it to reveal the diamond ring inside. I had frozen, completely forgetting that I had purchased that when I first learnt of my mate. I knew eventually we'd have to marry to secure the bond.

"I was waiting for the perfect moment," I revealed softly. It was too soon in our acceptance of one another to get engaged. I had never intended for it to escalate this quickly.

"The perfect moment?" Caroline questioned. Our morning of bliss slowly fading. "We've only been together for about a month and most of that I was yelling at you. How could you buy a ring before you even know what's right for us?"

"I know what is necessary for our bond and for my pack. I was simply preparing for the inevitable," I spoke the truth, hoping this sudden rush forward wasn't angering her. I couldn't quite work out how she was feeling. There was a mixture of emotions.

"So it wasn't the moment you saw me the first time you just knew you had to marry me?" Caroline tried to keep a straight face and failed miserably.

"You act disappointed sweetheart," I took a few steps closer.

"Not at all. After last night, who wouldn't want to have an eternity of sex with you?" She giggled, handing the box to me.

"Is that a yes?" I asked warily. I honestly hoped she was accepting.

"As soon as this is…yes," she nodded and I held out the ring to her with a wide smile. She gave me her left hand and I slipped the ring on her finger before bringing my lips to hers. She was quiet after the kiss ended.

"I don't mean to…burst the moment, or delay the 'inevitable' as you put it but," Caroline paused. "It would be nice to just ease into this slowly… I mean…"

"You'd like to keep this between us? Until after everything is settled?" She nodded slowly. "Honestly, I was thinking the same thing. There's no rush."

"Really?"

"I would like to marry you as soon as possible but I'm not going to force you into anything too quickly. I want you to be comfortable in this." She raised her hand to my cheek so her fingers could rub against my stubble.

"Thank you," she smiled softly, removing the ring from her finger. "Will you save this for that perfect moment you were talking about?"

"Of course." I couldn't hide my sadness at how she wished to place the symbol of our unity back into the box.

"So how long will we wait?"

"Without any repercussions, I'm guessing a few years at most." I left her side to place the box back in the drawer. "I would need to do some research into it." As I turned around from the table I found her behind me, lacing our fingers together.

"Are you sure you don't mind waiting, if we can?" I nodded.

"I will personally investigate into it today love."

"Well…maybe when we do decide to make it official," she glanced down at our hands before returning our gazes. "I could have a proper proposal?" I chuckled, nodding.

* * *

A/N Finally I have brought you another chapter! Sadly the last two months have been quite chaotic. I hope to update again much sooner!

I do hope you enjoyed this instalment. Please let me know your thoughts in a review!


	15. Companion

Dormant Wolf – XV Companion

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

KLAUS

I eventually left Caroline alone and went in search of Aiden for our meeting. He was patiently waiting for me in my office.

"Morning Aiden," I alerted him of my presence.

"Good morning Sire." He turned around from the window.

"Glad to see your time keeping is better than mine this morning," I smirked softly as I made my way around the large desk to sit in my chair.

"It is not a problem. I'm sure you had more important things to attend." I gestured for him to take a seat in the chair opposite.

"I wish to go over the details for today." Aiden nodded. "This morning I have something to attend personally regarding Caroline and I, therefore I will need you to accompany her wherever she goes. I will allow her to leave the property with you. Also I would like an update on how the surveillance is going later in the day."

"Of course Sire," Aiden nodded. "Whatever you and Ma'am needs." He paused in thought like he was silently debating. "If you have an extra moment, may I go over a few things with you?"

"Er…" I glanced at the clock on the wall. I knew that if I was going to return from my source by early afternoon I would need to set off fairly soon. "I must be heading off, but at that later meeting. I would be happy to discuss anything with you Aiden."

"Of course. I shall let you get to your business."

"Caroline is in our bedroom for the moment, please wait for her to leave it," I gave the orders as I stood up to leave the study. "We may speak when I return before I leave with Caroline. I will see you then mate." I tapped his shoulder as I passed him to head out the door.

* * *

CAROLINE

Once the hair dryer was switched off I heard Klaus' car leave the driveway. I was honestly in a whirl as to what had happened this morning. I was a fiancée? At such a young age? With someone I had just moved in with after knowing him for such a short period of time? I needed to focus on the positives… Looks, charm, money, protective…

As my phone was now back in my possession, I switched it on to find many texts and missed calls. I replied to my Mother, Bonnie and a few others reassuring them that there was nothing to worry about. I was fine and simply lost my phone… I knew they'd see through the lie but it was better than telling them the truth. Oh by the way I'm the mate of an immortal vampire-werewolf hybrid who made me kill some witch to become like him. That they definitely wouldn't believe. It's worse than Bonnie going on about being sidekick.

I wondered downstairs to get some actual food. I had been putting off hunting trips every time Klaus asked and so instead I was drinking blood from bags to keep my sated. It had been a while since real food has passed my lips.

"Ah Aiden," I greeted Klaus' first beta at the bottom of the stairs. "Here to babysit me I assume?"

"Ma'am," he nodded. "Sire simply asked me to keep you company while he is out running errands."

"I'm only grabbing _real _food. That's all." I stepped off the bottom step after hovering on it.

"Are you familiar with the way to the kitchen?"

"I think so…" I glanced around the possible doors, taking the one furthest away. "This house is bigger than anything I'm used to." Aiden followed behind me as I made my way along the corridor to the kitchen. It wasn't until we were about to enter the kitchen that I spoke again. "Aiden? How's…how's Tyler?" I asked cautiously, glancing over to him.

"Tyler?" Aiden's eyes were focused on me for the moment. "I'm afraid it is not my place to comment Ma'am." I turned around to face him properly.

"I just need to know that he's okay. That's all," I tried to persuade him. "Can you at least tell me that?" Thankfully he sighed and gave in.

"Honestly Ma'am he is hurt but he is working through it."

"Thank you," I nodded sadly. "I know he hates me right now…" I turned away to head further in the kitchen.

"If you don't mind me commenting Ma'am but I don't think it's you he hates," Aiden contradicted.

"I can't say I blame him," I sighed, reaching to open a few of the cupboards. I thought about Tyler's reaction to the wedding when we announce it…

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Er…something simple and coffee," I replied after checking the two nearest cupboards for what I was after.

"Coffee is over here," Aiden headed to the cupboard above the kettle and took out a pot of fresh coffee beans. I watched him in an attempt to memorise where everything was here. "Simple…" Aiden began to think as he made two portions of coffee. "Cereal? Toast? I don't mind making you eggs if you'd rather."

"You cook?" I raised a brow. "I didn't realise that was part of your job."

"My role extends over many things depending on Sire's wish."

"You really don't need to do these things for me." I noticed an egg box over on the opposite counter and wondered over to it. "I am capable of doing it myself."

"I'm sure, but please," Aiden reached to take two eggs from the container. "Let me. I am happy to be of service. How would you like your eggs?"

"Erm…scrambled please." I decided it was best if I sat down on one of the stools around the kitchen table. It felt weird having someone else prepare me food. I was so used to doing everything myself.

Minutes passed until Aiden brought me over the plate and my mug of coffee. Before he came to join me, I noticed him pull out a blood bag from the fridge.

"I would guess you'd like one of these as well," he placed the bag besides my coffee.

"Thanks," I mumbled between mouthfuls. "This is really good, for scrambled egg." I chuckled softly.

There was silence for a few moments besides the sipping of coffee and taps of cutlery on the plate. I decided now was my chance to get to know someone around here.

"So how long have you worked…or whatever you'd like to call it, with Klaus?" I asked interestedly.

"This is my sixth year with him," he placed his mug down gently. "And I've been his first beta for almost four years."

"I take it you know him pretty well? Can you, you know, tell me about him? I don't really know much besides who how he presents himself to me." I wondered before I placed another mouthful passed my lips.

"He's a good Sire. He can be rather cruel, on the extreme side, but he treats those who are loyal to him with respect. Mostly," he added on the end. "I'm sure you are aware of how protective Sire gets over what is his." I gave him an over emphasised nod. "Family wise, he had three siblings. The eldest, Elijah, visits him most often."

"Do you…_like_ being a hybrid?" I asked slowly, curling my fingers around the warm mug. "I don't mean to overwhelm you with questions."

"Honestly Ma'am, it's nice to speak with you," his lips curled softly. "In answer to your question, I hated being a werewolf. Sire took the pain from me and I couldn't be more grateful. My body is no longer controlled by the moon." I glanced down at the final piece in hesitation before I voiced another question.

"Can I ask you one more thing? It's a bit more personal…about Klaus." Aiden nodded softly. "If…you were me, would you be happy with the situation I'm in? I mean…I know very little about him and we butt heads a lot…but I can't help being drawn to him. I couldn't see myself without him now." I added absentmindedly. The words on my mind flooding out.

"Would you like my honest opinion?" I nodded while finishing off my plate. "If I was Sire's mate, I'd be happy. Yes, he can be rather harsh at times but his heart is in the right place. Plus, he's not that bad looking is he?" Aiden added with a wide smirk. "Just don't repeat that to my boyfriend." I chuckled.

"Thanks Aiden." I leaned back in my chair. "So enough on me, why don't you tell me about your boyfriend?" I had always been one to be interested in relationship details.

"He's a wolf in my quarter of the pack," he paused. "I suppose you could say Sire's pack brought us together."

"No wonder you're grateful to Klaus," my lips curled. "Does he know?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, he seems to know about all the goings on in his pack."

* * *

KLAUS

I headed straight for my office with the notes I had collected from my research this morning. I sat myself down in my leather chair and looked over my findings. I wished to go over them again before I shared it with my soon-to-be-bride. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door from Aiden, as expected.

"I don't mean to interrupt Sire, but if you have a moment."

"Not at all Aiden," I piled the sheets to the side on my desk. "I said we could speak once I returned." I gestured for him to take a seat opposite me prior to clasping my hands together on the wooden surface. "Where is Caroline?"

"Ma'am is upstairs," he revealed as he accepted my offer. "She asked me to have you come and get her when you're ready. She is preparing for this afternoon." I nodded with a soft curve to my lips.

"Very good. Now what is it you wish to discuss with me?"

"I've heard rumours in regards to the new wolves in Stefan's quarter. They've been many disruptions."

"Oh?" I raised a brow. "I have not heard from Stefan about this…" I was beginning to doubt my trust in him. "Do you know what the problems are exactly?"

"I do not," my most loyal hybrid shook his head.

"Right in that case I propose a meeting tomorrow at two in the afternoon with both you and Stefan," I decided in a snap decision. Hybrid uprisings were not to be ignored. I'd had one once before which practically wiped out half my pack. "I will assume you will let Stefan know."

"Of course sire," Aiden nodded his head in a short bow. "I do have one more thing, if you don't mind…" He hesitated, suggesting to me that he was unsure about this. "It's about Tyler." I leaned back with my features hardening.

"Go on."

"I am not sure Tyler is the best choice to protect Miss Forbes…" From Aiden's tone it was clear he wasn't sure whether he was overstepping his boundaries by speaking of this.

"And who said anything about _him_ protecting her?" My volume increased as I spoke. "That is _your_ responsibility when I am not present."

"I do not mean to upset you Sire, but I believe Tyler is letting his feelings cloud his judgement…I would like to suggest we move his quarter out past the parish lines." I was quiet for the moment, thinking through the new information that was given to me.

"I will take your request into consideration, and speak to him on this matter if needs be." I was losing trust for my second beta as well as my third. "Before we end this meeting, how is the witch hunt going? Anymore sightings of Ophelia?"

"Nothing, I hate to say." Aiden shook his head. "My quarter have been switching on rotas and still there has been nothing. I do not wish to jinx anything but it is like she has vanished."

"I doubt that. She's one to lurk."

* * *

A/N Sadly, with life getting in the way - birthday, new car and my studies, this filler chapter has taken longer to write than planned! Not to worry, this story is still ongoing and I plan to update as quickly as I can!

I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts in a review.

Next time I see you, I'll have a Klaroline packed chapter for you! Until then..


	16. Location

Dormant Wolf – XVI Location

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

"Caroline love?" I heard Klaus' voice as he poked his head around the door as I sat in front of the mirror curling my hair. His presence reflecting back at me. Thankfully my hair was being compliant today.

"Just finishing up," I called to him. "Did you find what you needed?" I asked once the curling iron was slowly cooling down on the mat. I could feel something through his emotions. It had peaked before he came upstairs. Aiden must've angered him somehow. I decided not to voice it and focus on the matter at hand; our wedding.

"I have everything here when you're ready," he hovered in the doorway, holding a few pieces of paper in his hands. I wondered over to the chairs in the corner of what was becoming _our_ room. I took a seat and Klaus soon joined me without any prompting. I noticed his hesitant and slow pacing.

"It's not good news?" I asked cautiously.

"Let's just say the results aren't what you hoped," Klaus offered me the notes he'd recorded in his neat hand. My eyes skimmed over the details as he began to explain his adventure. "I spoke to an elder of a nearby wolf clan. Most of those wolves belong in Lockwood's quarter." I noticed how he growled out Tyler's name. "I left those who were frail and a few others. Those that would be no use in my pack. This elder however, is the great-granddaughter of a mated couple and everyone from them have been mated, as is she. Her Father's cousin died because the mating bond was not fulfilled." Klaus spoke through the aftermath as I read it on the sheet. "And the mate of the deceased gradually deteriorated over a seven week period. The elder guessed that for hybrids it could be doubled or tripled but the truth is unknown."

I sat in silence. My senses taking in Klaus' words. I felt sad for the family but also fearful for my own life. Our lives were tethered to one another's. I knew we couldn't be apart but this? I tried to remain calm in my seat, leaning back into the chair with a sigh.

"Well I don't what to die some terrible drawn out death…" I spoke honestly with my head resting on the back of my seat. "I was hoping to wait a bit longer…but I'm not going to chance anything."

"I'm sorry this isn't how you wanted things." Klaus reached across to took my hand into his. He really did care for my opinion.

"I just wasn't expecting to be married before I was twenty…"

"I guess it's my time then…being a thousand and eighteen," a light grew on his features to lighten the mood.

"That doesn't help anything…" I sighed, glancing down at our entwined hands.

"At least I look nearer your age. I'm no frail old man," Klaus removed the paper from my hand and placed it on the coffee table. "But quite handsome, don't you agree?" That caused a smile to appear on my face. I nodded and shifted forward in my seat to wrap my arms around his neck. My fingertips beginning to weave through the curls at the base of his neck. "I'm glad you agree." He smiled as he leant forward to place a soft kiss on my lips. "Now I do believe I promised you a date?"

It wasn't long before we were both in Klaus' SUV and were heading to wherever our destination was. My mind began to wonder what it was like for him when cars for invented…or phones. After living for so long it must be incredible to see society's change.

"Before we properly get settled, I'd like to make something clear." I gulped, beginning to get nervous at Klaus' serious tone. "I do not know how much contact you have with your Mother or your friends but I would like to insist that they are invited to our wedding. I do not want to be the reason why you lost your Mother…as well as your Father. I know how much your parents mean to you." I knew he was referring to the time when a younger me was crying in the woods after one of their recurring fights.

I was speechless for the moment. This was unexpected. I had assumed the opposite.

"You…you mean that?" I stammered.

"Yes," he stated firmly. "I want you to have as much time with you Mother as you can."

"What do you mean? You're speaking as if we're leaving…"

"Eventually love, you'll have to say goodbye and move away." The truth was laid out before me. "You're no longer ageing and your Mother will be the first to notice."

"Right," I took a deep breath. I wanted to see my Mother, but I couldn't bring myself to lose her again.

"There's no need to make an abrupt decision." Klaus' palm moved from the gear stick and onto my thigh, gently rubbing it in a soothing motion. "New Orleans will still be there for us in the end."

"New Orleans?" My eyes widened in surprise. I wasn't expecting such a drastic location change.

"Marcel's quarter is there. I always move between my three areas; Mystic Falls, New Orleans, Atlanta. Although I am always tempted to return to Europe.. But we've been here long enough."

"And the main push to leave is my Mother?"

"I never said that." His gaze shifted to mine for a second. "Just take your time thinking it through love."

There was silence between us and eventually Klaus' palm returned to the vehicle controls. My mind was whirling around different scenarios and how they'd play out. I wanted my Mother and friends at my wedding…but humans around vampires… I knew what the bloodlust was like. Would the hybrids be able to control themselves?

"Who will your be inviting?" I suddenly asked. "To the wedding I mean."

"The whole pack and my siblings."

"How many siblings do you have?" I decided to use this opportunity to get to know my future husband a little more.

"One sister, two brothers. Technically they're my half siblings…our Mother had an affair with a werewolf, hence the hybrid. It's why my siblings are just vampires."

"So this curse you speak about…the one that you broke when I was born...it's just tailored to you? Because of your wolf gene? Why weren't you just born a wolf?" My eyes drifted to the small country lane we were turning into. Klaus' vehicle was just wide enough to fit through.

"My Mother cursed me. She never wanted her betrayal to be revealed to her husband if I ever killed a man and triggered the wolf within me." Klaus was silent once as he pulled the car into another small road. I could tell this was a sensitive subject. His anger was slowly rising as he thought of the subject. Once our ride was parked he spoke softly. "We walk from here." I couldn't believe his Mother cursed her own child for the sake of herself? My ancestors had down a similar thing to my family but that was for the better. A way of helping them assimilate into society without fearing the full moon.

As he stood still with his palms gripping the roof of his SUV, I walked around to him. My fingers weaved through his own and my thumb gently drew circles on the back of his palm.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to anger you." Klaus moved his spare hand to my cheek and caressed it gently as our eyes were connected. I could feel his anger gradually decreasing.

"Don't apologise love, you didn't mean to cause anything." Klaus locked the vehicle and began to lead me along a winding path. "Let's get going."

* * *

KLAUS

As we walked through the forest landscape I managed to compose myself. Caroline's presence was the catalyst to my calming nature. With our hands touching I felt content and managed to push away my hatred for my parents. I was biased to believe those who gave birth to your or raised you were never to be trusted. It was difficult to believe that Caroline's parents actually _care_ about her wellbeing.

I had this whole 'date' planned out and I knew exactly where we were heading. As I expected Caroline's reaction was just as I'd hoped to the beautiful meadow surrounded by tall trees. Wild flowers grew throughout the long grass. A lake was positioned towards the edge of the meadow in the distance. I knew it was filled with aquatic plant and animal life. Thankfully this place from the edge of the village I grew up in was still here; untouched.

* * *

CAROLINE

"This is beautiful," I breathed as my eyes danced around the natural landscape.

"Good," Klaus smirked as he led me further into the centre of the meadow. "Because I remember you saying you wanted the perfect moment and I'm hoping, despite my…issue earlier, this is near enough what you were looking for." Klaus reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out the red velvet box I had previously found in his draw. He knelt down onto one knee. I couldn't hold in my gasp. "Caroline Forbes, my alpha female, would you do me the honour?" I could tell from his expression that this was too cheesy for his taste but to my delight he did it anyway; for me.

"You already know the answer my love," I grinned and held out my left hand for him to slide the jewel onto my finger. "Of course I will." Once the diamond ring was securely on my finger I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. "That was perfect Mr Mikaelson." Perhaps this sudden wedding wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I'm glad you agree Mrs soon-to-be Mikaelson," Klaus smirked against my lips.

"And here I thought this was going to some a normal first date," I chuckled, leaning against his torso as his arms wrapped around me.

"Yes…well we seem to be doing everything in the wrong order…" We both laughed.

"So how long do we wait until the wedding?" I asked as we both gently swayed together in the cool breeze. The scent of fresh wood and the sound of rustling leaves surrounding us. "I don't think we should wait if your information is correct. I'm not risking anything."

"However long you'd like to." Klaus spun me around so we were facing one another. "I've waited centuries for you Miss Forbes, what is another week to me? Or even a day?"

"I think a day may be pushing it," I giggled softly. "Can we do everything in two weeks?"

"Easily sweetheart." Klaus let his palms slowly make their way down my sides before letting his fingers weave through my own once again. "I will call upon a gathering for after my afternoon meeting."

"I cannot believe this is actually happening." I took a few deep breaths. It felt so surreal to know I was getting married. In two weeks.

* * *

KLAUS

The two of us wondered around the edge of the meadow, passing all the trees on the edge of the woodland. I was pleased my bride-to-be was taking an interest in this place.

"You do know how to win a girl over, don't you?" Caroline voiced with a giggle. "Take a girl to a magical location, propose to her…" Her free palm extended out to gesture to our surroundings. I gave her a light smile in return.

"Being an old man, I've learn a few tricks."

"We have quite the age difference don't we? Which isn't creepily weird or anything is it?"

"And how old would you say I am? Appearance-wise?" Her ocean coloured eyes met my features as her brain attempted to calculate a number.

"I'm going to say late twenties." I nodded to confirm her suspicions. "Which still puts us almost ten years apart appearance-wise. Cradle robber." She accused with a wide smirk.

"You know love, in my day, it didn't matter about age. As long as you were with someone of the same class, society wouldn't scrutinise you."

"I'm guessing you and I aren't of the same class…" There was disappointment in her tone. "How we ended up bonded is beyond me."

"Let's not bother about the _how_," I convinced her. I didn't care why we were put together anymore. Was it her strong and stubborn nature so she was able to compete against me?

* * *

CAROLINE

The two of us stood still as we stood by the edge of the lake. A small grassy island sat in the middle of the water as it reflected the trees around it.

"This would be quite the place to get married," I thought aloud.

"If you wished to get married here I'm sure it could be arranged," Klaus murmured as I leaned into his frame. "The meadow should be big enough to hold the pack."

"The whole pack?" I questioned softly. "Couldn't it just be me and you?"

"Sadly not. If we're to complete this bond then the ceremony must have all pack members present." I nodded before staying quiet in thought for a few minutes. The two of us took the moment to enjoy the sounds and smells of the outdoors that our inner-wolf loved so much.

* * *

Eventually the two of us headed back to the car. I was sad to leave the magically spot but I knew the two of us, and our guests, would be here in the very near future.

"You mentioned a meeting tomorrow?" I asked as Klaus held my hand over the rocky pathway towards the car. "Is it something I should be present for?"

"Aiden brought to my attention that the new wolves in Stefan's quarter are causing an uprising," Klaus answered. "You're welcome to attend it. Your choice."

"An uprising?" I asked wide-eyed. My thoughts wondering whether that was an even bigger issue than Ophelia's potential attack.

"The hybrids are unhappy with their new status at the bottom ranks."

"So what do you do when things like that happen?" My voice was soft, thinking back to how he had treated me in the beginning.

"I show them who is the alpha around here," Klaus' stated simply but didn't develop on how.

"Did you do that with me when I wasn't exactly happy with my status?" I asked with a light smirk. My fingers squeezing his. "Show me who the big bad alpha is?"

"Of course love. You should know that," he chuckled. "Although I was lenient on you. These omegas face different treatment."

"Do I want to know what you're planning?" Klaus didn't answer my question. He unlocked the SUV and climbed into the driver's seat. I sighed, joining him inside. Klaus knew I would most likely disapprove of his methods. "Straight home sweetheart?"

* * *

A/N There you have it! A Klaroline-centric chapter, which is a little longer than usual. I do hope you enjoyed it, please do let me know your thoughts in a review. I do love to here from you.

Also, thank you so much for your kind words and patience with me last time. Love you all.


	17. Assimilation

Dormant Wolf – XVII Assimilation

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

"You know love," Klaus called to me from his bedroom as I collected more of my clothes from my adjoining room. "You should just move your clothes in here."

I re-entered the room in only Klaus' shirt from earlier which just about covered the tops of my thighs. I had picked it up before I sneaked into my allocated room next door.

"I will…some other time," I mumbled as I climbed onto bed beside my husband-to-be. I could already feel his eyes wondering up and down my figure. His torso was bare with dark trousers; his preferred choice of sleepwear.

"Is that mine?" Klaus asked with a chuckle as his finger gestured to my shirt.

"Maybe…" I smirked cheekily as I pulled the sheets up over my legs.

"Maybe…meaning yes?" Klaus extended his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I accepted the embrace and leaned into his arms, breathing in his warm aroma.

"I kind of like having your scent by me…" I couldn't describe it. It was almost like having a protective bubble around you that made you feel relaxed and content. It lessened the pain of being at distance from him and even when he was right beside me, like now, it added to the moment.

"As wolves, smell is the most important sense," Klaus informed me as I felt as head gently rest upon mine. Our bodies slowly sank back into the pillows behind us. "Your scent brings me closer to you and vice versa. It strengthens and comforts us."

"At least I can wear your stuff for comfort. I doubt you'd fit into mine," I giggled softly and he soon joined in while shaking his head.

There was a moment of brief silence between us and I felt Klaus' lips press on my hair in a soft kiss. I snuggled up closer to him and began to think back to that moment when we first met. I was the crying girl and he was the large dog. I saw him as a companion rather than a future lover. We'd come so far from then...and it felt quiet surreal.

"So…do we get a honeymoon after the wedding?" I broke the silence. "Or are you too busy being Alpha to get away?"

"We can if you'd like but I cannot be absent for too long. Where are you thinking of going?" I hesitated before giving him my answer.

"I…I don't know," I mumbled. My gaze fixed on the flying bird near his shoulder. "I've never really been anywhere. I don't know where to start."

"Hmm…" I felt Klaus' fingers move under his shirt that covered my torso. "Well there's Rome? Paris? Tokyo?" I could feel my eyes widening slightly at edge city as I glanced up to see his expression.

"Seriously?" Surprise was evident in my tone. "We could go to one of those places?"

"One. Two. Perhaps all three?" He chuckled, enjoying my delight in the prospect.

"I doubt we can do three in a short period of time…" I sighed, knowing how much Klaus' duties here meant to him. "What happens to your pack when you're gone?"

"I would set Aiden in charge and he would report to me daily."

"It's that easy?"

"Easy isn't the word I'd use love, but yes that's the simple explanation. I do not leave often and only when I can trust an individual or party to lead correctly." I thought back to my conversation with Aiden the other day at breakfast.

"Aiden said he's been your first beta for four years. You must really trust him?"

"Loyalty is the highest quality I look for in my hybrids. No one has shown that better than him."

"So…if Aiden is staying here…does that mean it'll just be _us_?" My voice was wavering. I didn't want to anger him by suggesting something radical.

"What are you proposing love? That the whole pack joins us on our honeymoon?" He sniggered. I could just imagine his joy of forcing Tyler along…

"No…no…" I slapped his chest. "That it's just…you and I. No minions following us around." Klaus was quiet for a moment.

"I think you're right." I relaxed at his words. I knew our holiday would hardly be a honeymoon if anyone else was following us around. "Just you and I as husband and wife."

"Thank you," I grinned, placing a soft kiss on his chest. "So are you going to tell me where exactly we'll be going? Or is it a surprise?"

"Where's the fun if I tell you?" A growing smirk appeared across his brims.

"Will I get a hint? Otherwise how will I know what to pack?"

"I will pack for you. I'll enjoy going through your closet…see what you've been keeping from me in there." I squatted his chest again, feeling his arms grip around my waist tighter. His fingers pushing further up my torso towards my chest.

"You're…so…mischievous," I managed to get out, finding it hard to concentrate when his fingers were massaging my breasts. I pushed Klaus' Henley over the top of my head to give him the view he desired.

"Hmm, much better," he mused, leaning down to place a warm wet kiss on my stomach. I knew where this was going.

* * *

KLAUS

Caroline was sleeping when I awoke the following morning. I wanted to wait for her ocean eyes to flutter open but I decided that I had a more pressing issue.

Once I was showered and dressed, I headed downstairs to find Aiden requesting a meeting to be held in the grand hall with everyone present. If this wedding was going to be soon I didn't want to waste any time.

Everything was soon sorted and I was about to head upstairs when I heard rummaging in my office. I wondered open and smile when I found my bride-to-be leaning over the desk at my papers.

"Good morning sweetheart," I greeted her as I casually strolled further into the room. The expression she gave me wasn't what I was expecting.

"What is this?" Caroline demanded, gesturing to the notes I had made about our wedding. "You only mentioned that the wedding required the whole pack to be present. Not," she glanced down at the papers in her hands, "blood sharing, or some concoction that we drink to strengthen us. I don't even know what this means!"

"I was hoping to go through this later today, I thought you had experienced enough yesterday," I tried to relax her. I stepped even closer, placing a hand on her back as I read the papers again over my shoulder. "Blood sharing is a common intimate gesture between vampires love. I'm guessing the idea translates into wolf lore and since we're hybrids that shouldn't be an issue. Just believe in yourself sweetheart. You can do this." She inhaled a deep breath.

"I'm only doing this because it's _you_," Caroline placed a finger in my chest as her lips curled into a smile.

"Good to know I'm the exception," I chuckled softly while I felt her relax beside me. Our presence always did calm each other.

* * *

CAROLINE

Klaus' beta meeting was close approaching but that didn't stop us from discussing more details about the wedding alone. Despite my concerns, the more we spoke the more comfortable I felt about the idea of these rituals. At least by the end of them it would just be Klaus and I; somewhere in the world _alone_.

I swiftly slipped from Klaus' desk when we heard a knock on his office door. I didn't particularly want to be caught in the middle of an intimate moment.

"Sire, Ma'am," Aiden greeted us. I noticed Tyler, Stefan and Marcel standing behind me. "May we enter?"

"Of course. Caroline and I were just waiting for you," Klaus gestured to the seats on the other side of the desk as he sorted out the papers that I had pushed aside.

Everyone shared a quick greeting while I tried to avoid Tyler's gaze like the previous time. I focused on Klaus' tone and authoritative stance as he spoke regally in his throne-like chair.

"There are a few matters I wish to discuss with you this morning," Klaus began, his fingers touching the notes that he had previously written. "Stefan, let us start with you on the new wolves? How are they settling in? My brother mentioned a possible uprising?"

I couldn't stop myself from glancing over at Tyler's intense gaze focusing on the ring on my finger. It made me feel rather self-conscious but I still managed to listen. I just hoped I wasn't distracting Klaus.

"There have been a few complications but we're working on them. These wolves aren't particularly happy with the sire bond," Stefan informed us.

"And why did you not come to be about this directly? That I had to hear it from Elijah?" Klaus' harsh tone caused Stefan to squirm in his seat a little.

"Sire, perhaps I should go to Stefan's quarter and check things over for you," Aiden proposed but the alpha swiftly raised his hand to signal for him to stop.

"No. I believe it would be best if I were to visit. Let them know who is in charge. Any objections Stefan?" he glanced over towards the beta who shook his head.

"Then let Aiden go with you," I piped up. "It would make me feel better if he went with you." Klaus' gaze lingered on mine for a moment.

"I would rather Aiden was taking care of you in my absence, although I am hoping the distance will not be too much of a problem with our bond."

"Then allow me to take care of her," Tyler spoke suddenly. His tone anxious to be heard.

"No," Klaus scowled with a harsh glare directed at Tyler.

"I really don't like the idea of you going alone," I placed my hand on his arm, gently rubbing the skin with my thumb. I was more concerned about him than spending time with my ex-boyfriend.

"Forgive me sire," Marcel interjected, "but from previous experiences I know these uprisings can get a little out of control. I believe all hands possible should be on deck."

"I quite agree," Klaus nodded before heaving a sigh. "Aiden will accompany me. And you," he raised a finger pointing at Tyler, "will look after _my_ Alpha Female. I do not like it but I want Caroline safe. Understood Lockwood? You are to _protect_ and nothing else." I blinked in surprise, not expecting him to give Tyler the role so easily. "Are you comfortable with this proposal?" Klaus asked me as his fingers moved to slip into mine.

"Comfortable isn't quite the word I'd use but…" I paused, glancing over towards Aiden. "I am pleased you won't be alone." Klaus nodded and turned his attention back to the four men before him.

"Excellent, now onto happier news," my fiancé smiled as his attention moved onto me. "Caroline and I are to be married. The wedding will happen soon after we return from Atlanta." He brought my hand in his to his lips placing a soft kiss.

I gave a soft smile while my cheeks reddened slightly at announcement. Right now, I couldn't be happier with the ring on my finger but noticing Tyler's expression made me feel guilty for hurting him like this.

"Congratulations Sire, Ma'am," Aiden was beaming. Stefan and Marcel made similar statements with their own smiles. Tyler remained quiet.

"I would like Aiden's quarter to prepare the ceremony and celebrations for our return." Once again Klaus was focused on the business details. "We've chosen the Northern Lake and surrounding clearing for the ceremony's location. Aiden can you assure me everything will be organised in time?"

"Anything you need Sire," Aiden nodded. "We'll start right away."

The meeting finished up with Klaus giving orders for the gathering in the grand hall to make the announcement for our engagement to the current pack members in Mystic Falls. He also mentioned the move to New Orleans… I still wasn't convinced I wanted to leave Bonnie or my Mom and my time at Whitmore College seemed to be swiftly ending; without the graduation ceremony I had wanted.

Klaus and I were soon alone in his office with our fingers still entwined together.

"So you plan on being gone three days?" I wanted confirmation about how long I was to endure Tyler's attempts to regain my affection; he wasn't going to succeed.

"Two or more love, it depends on how serious this is." Using his spare hand he moved the papers around on the desk. "I'll be home when I can and you'll be kept posted." I nodded, not particularly excited about the distance. Would the bond really allow it? Not that I wanted to be in what could easily be a war zone. "I'm not happy with it either sweetheart." Klaus could feel my emotions again.

"Do you really think it's best?" I asked with a light sigh.

"It's better than leaving you here unprotected, especially with Ophelia on the loose," he raised his hand to run it through his soft curls. "But if Lockwood takes one step out of line you will alert me. Understood?" He was in full alpha mode, which is rich tone that screamed authority. I slipped from my chair and settled myself into his lap, placing my arms around his neck.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," I tried to reassure him, despite the previous events on the balcony. I felt his arms weaving themselves around my waist in a possessive manner. "Tyler is hardly a threat. He knows that it's _you_ that I'm marrying. Not him. I don't want him."

"Good. At least this way his love for you is put to good use."

"I don't know whether he's still in love with me," I gave another sigh, leaning forward to snuggle into his chest. His scent was the perfect perfume. "But he knows what would happen if anything does happen to me."

"He can consider this a test as to whether he continues as one of my betas," Klaus voice was blunt while he gently caressed my back. "If you're harmed in any way, and that includes his advances to you, he's lost the position."

"You worry too much," I mumbled, running my fingers down his Henley.

"And you underestimate my enemies. When word gets out that I have a mate, they'll try to get their hands on you." I immediately moved my palms to his stubbly cheeks, cupping them gently.

"And you won't let that happen, will you?"

"Never," Klaus promised. "Not under my watch."

"Good, so maybe you can stop worrying about me so much and…" I bit my lip with a growing grin. "And _maybe_ finish what we started earlier?" My fingers moving to the stop his of shirt.

"I would love to but I do actually have business to attend to before the gathering, so afterwards? You have my word."

"Fine," I slipped from his lap after placing a kiss on his cheek gently. "I'll go move my stuff then."

"See you in a few hours love." I swiftly left his office, making my way upstairs.

* * *

A/N I'm back! Finally! My studies have sadly prevented me from updating and I am very sorry for keeping you waiting but now I should be more regular with my updates here.

Thank you so much for all your kind comments and reviews in my absence, and for sticking with me all this time.

I look forward to writing more for you, and I still have every intention of finishing this story. Please do leave a review with your thoughts and questions. I love hearing from you.

Thanks again, Alley Xx


	18. Infuriation

Dormant Wolf – XIII Infuriation

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

With a wide grin gracing my features as I headed upstairs only to find Tyler at the top. The happiness faded slightly, not wanting to rub it in.

"Caroline, hey," he greeted me in a casual manner. Unexpectedly he didn't seem to be smug at all.

"Tyler," I stated simply as I continued walking passed him. "You're happy I bet." I muttered under my breath.

"Happy?" I hated vampire hearing right now. "Yes, I am very happy that the girl I love is marrying the man who controls my life." His voice was laced with thick sarcasm. I gave a soft sigh and turned around to face him.

"But you got your way today."

"I suppose that is one way of putting it," and there was the cocky smirk I was waiting for. "But Care, all I want to do is spend time with you. I hardly see you anymore."

"I hardly see anyone anymore, my life has been tipped upside down so I really don't think you can complain here Tyler. Just be grateful Klaus is trusting you right now."

"He agreed to let me protect you, so we can call that a start." A soft smile appeared as he took another step closer. "We used to be friends Care, at least can we go back to that?"

"I think the more important question is whether _you_ can go back to it." In a kind gesture I placed my hand on Tyler's arm, trying to comfort him. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to fall for him."

"I know how mating works Caroline," he caught my gaze. "You couldn't have stopped it if you wanted to." I nodded, pulling my hand back.

"I just feel like you're mad at me over it."

"If I'm mad at anyone it's him," he paused. "I might be a little mad at you falling on your knees for him but like I said, you can't do anything about it."

"I didn't fall on my knees! God Tyler you make it sound like I'm some puppy dog following him around!" My voice rose a little in frustration. This is exactly why I didn't want to have this conversation. "Do you have any idea what it feels like when we're together? And the pain when we're apart? When Klaus is in Atlanta…" I shook my head. "I just hope I can sleep at night."

Tyler was silent for a moment as his dark hues focused on my expression. His mind contemplating his next step.

"Can you just answer me one question? And then I'll leave you be." I nodded in response, hoping it was nothing too personal. "Are you happy?"

"I'm not unhappy," I answered after a long pause. "I'm beginning to find my place here. I'm just about adjusting to becoming a hybrid and having to get married at nineteen. It's a lot to take in." I took a deep breath before giving Tyler a soft smile. "I will be happy. Klaus makes me happy."

My ex-boyfriend's expression made me wonder whether that was the answer he was hoping for. I felt like he saw me as some damsel in distress awaiting a handsome prince to save me from the dreadful King.

"I loved you, you know," I whispered softly. "And I will always care for you." Tyler nodded, without saying another word. I just needed him to know I didn't hate him. "So don't do anything stupid against Klaus."

"I'll let you get back to…whatever it is you came to do," he took another step back, turning back to the stairs. "And don't worry about me. I can handle him. See you later Caroline."

I watched Tyler disappear down the stairs before turning into my adjoining to room to move my belongings into Klaus' – now our – bedroom.

* * *

KLAUS

Despite the amount of research I had planned to do in these moments I found myself listening in to the conversation on the upstairs landing. Hearing every single word between Caroline and my second beta; who was growing even closer to losing his position completely.

Thankfully a new voice appeared in the grand foyer downstairs, only metres from the outside of my office where I sat behind my large mahogany desk.

"Tyler!" Aiden called towards the beta in question. "What did you do?"

"What did I do? No this time I only listened to the truth that came from _her_ lips." Tyler's tone was awfully full of himself. It only made me angrier.

"And what truth is that exactly? They're getting married Tyler." I was lucky to have Aiden on my side, always sticking up for what was right. My most loyalist hybrid.

"She still loves me."

"Did she use those exact words? Or are you looking for something that isn't there?"

"You're just too blinded by loyalty to understand," Tyler muttered in frustration.

"Tyler you seem to be the one that is blinded," Aiden sighed. "If Sire hears about this…"

"He deserves to know the truth."

That was it. I could not listen to this treason happening in the next room. I swiftly pushed my chair from my large desk and blurred out into the foyer, standing just a metre from my office door.

"Lockwood," I growled darkly. My eyes narrowed as I glared in his direction. "You are off _my fiancée's_ protection detail and you are removed from the position as beta." I just about managed to keep my anger under control in fear of disturbing Caroline upstairs. I knew she wouldn't approve of Lockwood's demotion but it was necessary.

"What? You can't do that!" Tyler yelled back at me. The lack of respect in his tone proving that he was not suitable for the beta role. "I am the best beta to watch her and you know I would never let anything happen to her!"

* * *

CAROLINE

I extended my arm to collect a few more dresses to transport into the next room when I felt a sudden pain ripple throughout my body. It was Klaus' anger getting stronger. His emotions growing out of control at whatever 'paperwork' he was doing. I immediately reached for the side of the door, trying to maintain my balance in hope that Klaus would calm down.

I tried to use my new hearing to discover what was going on. I could only focus on Klaus' raging tone to figure out who his shouting opponent was; but I could easily guess.

"Klaus?!" I yelled suddenly when I felt the anger inflamed further within me. I needed him to stop. He had to… I collapsed to the floor, falling unconscious.

* * *

KLAUS

Tyler and I were still wrapped up in our argument when I heard Caroline's scream from upstairs. A sudden pain grew in my chest, causing my hand to fly towards my chest. As much as I wanted to shout at Lockwood some more, this could not be ignored. Tyler stared at me wide eyed; was that panic for his Sire I saw?

"Something has happened to Caroline," I stammered through my heavy breathing, stumbling back so I was seated on the plush sofa in the Foyer. "Go to her and Aiden help me up." I ordered to Lockwood, demanding Aiden to come over rather than observe our argument. Right now I didn't have a choice but to send him before I could reach her. I didn't want her to be unattended.

Tyler just nodded before scampering off up the stairs. I hated that I needed assistance to go and see her; a reminder that this bond made me weak despite the positives I had found. Aiden moved his arm around my shoulders, giving me some support as I raised back to my feet. My breathing still uneven as Caroline's condition took its toll on me.

My fingers gripped the banister tightly once we reached the top. I found myself exhausted from climbing the stairs. This was bloody ridiculous. I was the Original hybrid and I couldn't climb a flight of stairs without growing tired. I may be old but age shouldn't matter.

"Sire?" Aiden asked in a concerned tone. "What is it?" I shook my head, not wanting to admit the weakness I felt in the moment.

"Just get me to Caroline," I muttered and Aiden nodded, following my orders.

As soon as I was in our bedroom, my eyes were focused on Caroline as Lockwood has pulled her into his lap.

"Caroline," I breathed softly as I just about managed to push myself from Aiden's side in order to hold my mate in a loving embrace. "Leave us," I demanded once Lockwood was standing and away from my Caroline. My figure almost collapsed from exhaustion but I made it to my fiancée's side with ease. I was grateful to Aiden for almost dragging Tyler to exit our bedroom as he reluctantly watched both Caroline and I.

I had Caroline's head in my lap as I leant against the wall. My fingers gently combed through her golden tendrils in hope that she would wake up soon.

"Caroline, love," I murmured softly. "It's time to wake up."

There was no response but the pain was still present. My mind whirled over what had caused this. Was Ophelia out to strike once again?

"Please," I pleaded in a soft tone. I leant down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I could slowly feel my pain be replaced with worry. Thankfully however, Caroline's head moved a little. "Love?" I asked immediately while her ocean hues greeted my widened eyes. A huge weight lifting from my chest. "Caroline?"

"Klaus?" She mumbled. "Where am I?"

"In our bedroom," I replied in a calm tone. "Love, what happened?" There was silence as we stared at one another.

"I passed out. I probably just need food." I stared at her blankly.

"You screamed my name and collapsed because you wanted food?" My tone clearly displayed my disbelief.

"It was you," she sighed, sitting up and spinning around so she was facing me.

"Me? What the hell did I do?" My anger rose once again and she winced. The effects were still lingering.

"Your anger…" She whispered.

"You believe that my anger triggers you to collapse? You're being ridiculous Caroline."

"Stop that." Her hand flew to mine as once again she was proving me wrong. I was growing angry and she knew in a heartbeat. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Now, tell me what got you so mad?"

"Lockwood," I muttered. "I heard your conversation Caroline, and then I heard his smug words to Aiden." I grumbled but Caroline's soft strokes with her thumb reminded me, and kept me, to remain calm.

"Klaus… You know there is nothing going on between him and me," she reassured me while squeezing my hand. "We both know Tyler is twisting whatever I say to get to you. He's just…very angry."

"And an omega from tomorrow," I added, knowing that this was a better time than any to release the news. I honestly couldn't wait for tomorrow to begin without him in my beta ranks.

"What?" Caroline froze, pulling her hand to herself. "You're punishing him? This is my fault, not his. Don't do that to him please."

"How is this your fault?" I demanded, doubt beginning to rise inside as Caroline seemed to take her position on the opposite team.

"Tyler still has feelings for me," she gave a large sigh. "He's just hurt Klaus, and angry, not just because of the bond but because I fell in love with you." I stared at her for a moment, just as realisation over what she had said was coming to light. Was she just admitting that she…? Caroline Forbes fell in love with me? Sadly my paranoia had to get in the way.

"And you still love him," I muttered under my breath, leaning back further against the wall.

A few moments passed as silence came between us. Caroline leaned forward and almost positioned herself in my lap. Her hands took one of mine and placed it on her chest.

"I thought you could feel my emotions, my feelings. You probably felt it before I did…Or at least before realised it…" She paused, with her gaze fluttering between the floor and my features. "If you could then you'd know the only person I love is _you_."

My gaze was fixed on my beautiful soon-to-be-wife. Despite the weak mess she had made me today, I was beginning to see that love did have its perks because moments like these were quite magical. Still, it didn't stop me from ruining it.

"I know you do," my lip curled softly. "But I also know that your heart isn't completely mine yet."

"I don't love Tyler," she stated adamantly. "What do I need to do to prove that to you?"

"Let him lose his position," I almost ordered; my alpha tone appearing. "Treat him as a Queen would to her peasant."

"And when you and Aiden leave for Atlanta? Then what? Who will stay with me?" I gave a sigh, knowing that I hadn't thought that through.

"After this…incident with our emotions perhaps separating us won't last like I thought."

* * *

A/N Thank you so much for your kind comments after my last chapter and I'm so pleased you're happy for my return. I'm hoping for roughly weekly updates so keep your eyes open for the next instalment!

Do check out my tumblr, alleydreamson, for updates on Fanfiction and more things Klaroline!

I do look forward to reading your reviews on chapter 18's events. Until next time.


	19. Navigation

Dormant Wolf – XIX Navigation

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

With Klaus' plans changing for his trip, now ours, to Atlanta it triggered yet another meeting with just Aiden, Stefan and Marcel. Tyler was excluded from it, even though this was his final day as a beta. I could not help but feel sorry for him, however Klaus was right. I had to get used to this idea of being his superior, the Alpha female, and respecting the choices made for the well-being of the pack.

It wasn't long after before the gathering in the grand hall began. With my arm entwined with Klaus', he led me onto the balcony where we had once stood before the crowds to announce my position as Alpha female. Now, the crowd below was smaller as most of Marcel's quarter stayed in New Orleans, and Stefan's in Atlanta. This still felt daunting however, despite the previous experience. I may have enjoyed the popularity in high school but this was a completely different ball park.

"Good afternoon," Klaus began with his spare hand perched on the gold railing. "Thank you all for joining us in quite a special moment." His gaze shifted towards mine for a moment before he told the crowd. "Caroline and I are to be married." I gave him a soft smile, noticing those in the crowd with similar happy expressions. A few claps began until the whole crowd was expressing their joy. "Thank you, thank you," Klaus managed to coax the crowd back to silence. "I do hope that you will spread the news across the rest of the pack for those who are not present today." My fiancée went on to explain that the ceremony would take place after our trip and how everyone was to be present.

My gaze glanced over the crowd. It still made me uncomfortable to remind myself that I knew hardly any one of these members that Klaus had collected over the years. Did they like him like Aiden? Or despise him like Tyler? I would certainly make it one of my goals to at least learn a few more names. How could I be a good Alpha if I did not know my subjects?

It wasn't long before Klaus wrapped things up and he led me from the balcony.

"You're eager to work…" I commented, noticing how it did not take as long as I expecting. My fingers were still holding onto his arm.

"Were you expecting me to ramble up there?"

"No…it's just last time we spent ages talking to people."

"Well I would've thought you'd be wanting me to keep my promise to you?" He raised a brow as a smirk grew on his lips.

"Oh," I immediately remembered with a soft giggle. "Would you be mad if I told you I'd forgotten?"

"No, but I'd just have to," as we reached the double doors into the upstairs corridor Klaus pulled me into his arms, "remind you of what you've forgotten." He grinned, placing a deep kiss to my lips.

My fiancée carried me into our bedroom, without letting our tongues separate. His fingers immediately reached for the zip of my dress once I was sat on the edge of the bed.

"If this isn't more enjoyable than speaking to people, then we have a problem," Klaus joked, assisting me as I reached up to remove the material from my figure.

"Oh I have no objections," I grinned, moving my fingertips around the base of his dark Henley.

"Good," he smirked, taking my hands away from his clothes, as he placed lingering kiss down my neck.

* * *

"Love?" I heard Klaus' soft voice as we woke up entangled together after our night of passion.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled sleepily. I felt his body shift slightly to look at the digital clock on the bed side table.

"I'd hate to rush you but we do have a journey to make this morning," Klaus whispered softly, his hand gently rubbing the curve of my hip. I nodded slowly as I stayed snuggled into the soft pillow.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" I asked in a gentle tone. "Stopping the uprising I mean."

"Like I said before, about three days but the exact number I don't know sweetheart." Klaus' palm continued to move over my skin in a relaxing motion.

"And what happens if they don't comply?" There was a long pause after my question.

"Punishment."

"Such as?"

"Well it really depends on the crime love." It was obvious to me that Klaus was trying to divert the specifics.

"Aren't these things I should know? You know, as your _Alpha female_," I smirked widely, teasing him while I reached across to run my fingers across the birds of his shoulder tattoo.

"Hmm, you have a point there love," he grinned while he leant forward to peck my lips. "But I do believe we should get ready to leave." We were soon unravelled from each other and on our way out the large king-sized bed. We both headed for the shower together. It was good we both understood the importance of water conservation.

* * *

It wasn't long before Klaus and I, with a large selection of hybrids, were settled into the large private jet heading across the eastern states. Klaus informed me that Stefan's quarter was situated on the outskirts of the city and we should be in Atlanta by lunch time.

"So I have time to nap?" I commented as I leaned into Klaus' shoulder with my eyes focusing on the small window to my left.

"Yes, but after you drink," Klaus stated as he lifted a case from the floor, opening it to reveal a selection of chilled blood bags. Soon one was in my hand and I slowly sipped from the crimson liquid. I still wasn't quite used to this part of my new diet.

"Thanks," I mumbled between sips. I wondered why Klaus didn't have one, but I assumed he must have fed when he disappeared this morning.

"You're a vampire love," Klaus chuckled softly, noticing my expression. "Embrace it."

"Just let me drink it how I want," I stated firmly. I wasn't happy that he found humour in my misery. "I'm not going to starve myself."

"Good," Klaus moved his fingers through my hair as I gently sipped.

"Does it…" I hesitated, not feeling particularly comfortable voicing the question. "Does it taste better coming from a human?"

"Definitely," his response was immediate. "I don't like taking it from bags unless I have to. It's not as fresh which makes a huge difference."

I nodded slowly, unsure about how I felt about praying on the innocent. Especially as Ophelia was coming after me for feeding on her sister. The added guilt was something I didn't want to experience. What I had right now was bad enough.

* * *

Eventually the vehicle, that had picked us from the airfield, pulled up in front of a mansion that looked very similar to our home in Mystic Falls. It had ageing white walls, large windows and many floors. My feet crunched on the gravel as I stepped from the car.

"Is…is this yours too?" I asked Klaus as he stood holding the door open for me.

"Yes, I have a home in each location," he smirked smugly. I still could not get over how big his fortune was. "Stefan holds meetings here mostly."

"And New Orleans? It that like this?" I questioned, following Klaus as he took my hand to lead me up the porch steps. The hybrids behind us retrieved our luggage and worked around us. My eyes was drawn to the elaborate design on the coving around the foyer.

"New Orleans is different. There is a court yard in the centre and the house is built up around it," he explained in a rather cocky tone.

"Of course you have a courtyard," I shook my head with a soft smirk tugging at my lips, as I still was admiring the interior décor. "We could barely afford one house and you have three." I commented, wondering what my Mother would think if she knew the truth about my situation.

"Three in America." I spun around to face him while my blonde hair flew around my head.

"You can't be serious. You have _more_?"

"Just another in Italy love. That's all."

"Right." I commented as I began to realise that this life with Klaus was far bigger than I imagine. I was so used to my small life in Mystic Falls that this was all becoming overwhelming.

"I used to live there with Elijah and our sister a few centuries back," he explained as I leaned around the railing at the bottom of the stairs. "We have just kept the property." I was rather quiet, thinking over my situation once again. I still did not understand why the universe chose me to be with Klaus; not that I wasn't grateful. We just seemed to live completely different lives.

"And one day you'll show me that one?" I asked softly.

"Of course, we have an eternity remember?" I nodded.

"So, the rest of this house?"

"You're welcome to look around," he began to gesture in all different directions while he guided me through an arch into the main parlour. "Dining hall, grand hall, master suite, Stefan's quarters, his brother's, my sister's and multiple spare rooms. The number escapes me at the moment. There are also many offices, like our home in Virginia."

"Stefan has a brother?" I commented. "Is he a hybrid?" He nodded.

"Damon is Stefan's second in command."

"And that works? They don't fight?"

"Oh they fight," Klaus chuckled. "But luckily Rebekah keeps them in check."

"Rebekah?" I questioned, after hearing the name a few times but I never asked.

"My sister, you'll meet her soon I'm sure," he explained, making me a little more scared to meet her. Especially after Elijah was so intimidating. "She lives with Stefan. You can call them an item." Klaus' tone made me question whether he was completely happy with his sister dating one of his betas.

We continued to walk through many arches and I noticed another grand staircase which Klaus informed me was the back entrance to the grand hall. He made a few comments on the housekeeping which took me by surprise. With all the hybrids around I would have thought he was not be interested in it as much as he was.

"I think I'll need a map," I commented once we found ourselves back in the downstairs foyer where we began.

"I'll have to create you one, although you do fine at home now."

"True, but I do live there so…" I pointed out.

"Let me show you upstairs," he gestured to the large staircase and we climbed it side by side.

Before I could get a word out, Klaus was greeted by another blonde as she threw herself at my fiancé with open arms.

"Nik! Stefan mentioned you were coming." Nik? That was the first time I ever heard anyone call him that. The blonde pulled away and glanced at me. "You must be my new sister. Carol?"

"Caroline," I corrected. "And you're Rebekah?" I tried to come across friendly.

"So he does speak of me," Klaus' sister chuckled. "Hopefully he said nothing bad."

"It was all good, nothing to worry about." I reassured the female Mikaelson, not that I knew much about her. To my surprise she pulled me in for a hug.

"You should convince Nik to visit me more often," she whispered in my ear.

"You know me Bekah, always busy." Klaus overheard.

"How often do you visit your other houses?" I questioned to him.

"Only on business," Rebekah answered instead. "You need to get out more Nik." I noticed a glare radiating from Klaus' pupils towards his sister.

"Doing things yourself is the only way to ensure they are done properly," Klaus argued.

"Not always," I contradicted him. "But I know that's a pointless argument to make with you."

"Well, I'll let you both chew that over. I'm meeting Stefan for lunch." Rebekah walked passed us. "See you later Nik."

"Tell Stefan I want to speak with him tomorrow morning," he called to her.

"Yes _Sire_," Rebekah mocked with a light chuckle and I joined her.

"You know, she's less intimidating than your brother," I commented once my soon-to-be-sister-in-law was out of sight from the upstairs hallway.

"I still don't get how you find Elijah intimidating," Klaus shook his head, moving his hand to the small of my back to guide me from the stairs.

"He just is…" I shrugged, not quite sure how to explain it. "Maybe it's just the suit…"

"That's just Elijah," I chuckled softly. "He wears nothing else despite Rebekah's efforts to convince him otherwise."

We continued walking down the hall as I peeked into the rooms that had open doors.

"Do I get my own room here?" I asked interestedly.

"I was hoping you'd sleep in the room at the very end," he smirked, extending his free hand to the grand doorway with yet another arch over it. "The one with the balcony and the king sized bed like we have at home." I stepped into the room that was considerably larger than the ones I had seen closer to the staircase.

"This is beautiful," I spun around to see everything inside the chambers fit for a King. "And this is _your_ room?"

"How did you guess?" Klaus smirked, leaning against the doorway as he watched me explore. "This is my room but considering you're my other half it would not be right if this wasn't our room."

"I'd hate to deny myself such stunning accommodation." I slowly walked over towards Klaus with my hands behind my back.

"And lucky for you Aiden has already moved you in," he gestured to the large fireplace which carried no flames presently. I glanced behind my shoulder to see the cases on the racks beside it. "Come, let's head outside and I'll show you the grounds. Then we can head into the city if you'd like?" He offered as he arm sneaked around my waist once I stood close enough.

"That sounds like a good idea," I leaned up to peck his stubbly cheek gently before we headed back down the hallway.

* * *

A/N Thank you so much for reading and for your kind reviews for chapter 18! Please do continue to review, I love reading your comments!


	20. Intrusion

Dormant Wolf – XX Intrusion

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

KLAUS

I never really thought highly of Atlanta. It was one of the reasons why I move between Mystic Falls and New Orleans mostly. Still I was always happy to walk Caroline around another city; another experience outside of her hometown of Mystic Falls.

Our fingers were entwined as she glanced around along the busy city street. I soon directed her onto one of the quieter back roads. There was no need to find ourselves surrounded by busy employees rushing on their lunch break.

"She can't really blame you for not visiting you know," Caroline added as we discussed my sister. "She doesn't come and see you either."

"No, but Rebekah likes for you to make the effort rather than her," I stated, noticing the expression on Caroline's face. "I don't expect you to understand sweetheart. She seems golden in your eyes presently."

"Consider yourself the mean brother then," Caroline smirked gently, bumping into me gently as we walked.

"Hmm, but you love it," I grinned.

"I do," she nodded eagerly.

We continued walking again until we reached a quiet spot with only a few people wandering down the pathway. I thought back to our previous conversation about feeding. This would be a good enough place as any to try.

"How would you feel about having some fresh _food_?" I offered, feeling a bit peckish myself.

"You mean…" Caroline could not quite finish her sentence. I nodded. "Oh erm…sure." Her nervousness was evident. I knew killing Anathalie wasn't the best first feed for her; especially with her sister Ophelia now on the prowl.

"No killing, simply feeding," I told her, hoping to offer some reassurance even if it wasn't my usual routine for hunting.

"Okay," she said after a long pause.

I stopped walking but still kept a hold of her hand. My gaze moved across our surroundings before I asked the first question to my young hybrid.

"Now tell me," I leaned into her ear whispering. "What can you smell?"

I watched her closely as Caroline now surveyed the street searching for her prey. It wasn't long before she stopped and latched onto a college aged guy who just turned into the street. I caught a whiff of his blood, noticing the plaster covering the oozing gash on his lower leg just under his sporting shorts.

"He smells amazing," I heard Caroline whisper.

"Looks like you're a natural already," I spoke proudly. I had wondered whether choosing a meal would be hard emotionally but thankfully it wasn't the case. "Now we need to get him to a more private location." I glanced around our location, noticing a nearby alley. "Over there," I gestured to it with my free hand. "Time for you to learn compulsion." Caroline nodded nervously, following me towards the bloke she'd chosen. "All you need is to get eye contact with him and with confidence ask him to follow without making a sound." I spoke almost silently, knowing that only Caroline's enhanced ears would pick up the sound.

I took a step back and watched the blonde hybrid carry out exactly what I had said. The male human seemed eager to comply even before the compulsion was completed.

She seemed to carry out the next part brilliantly and did not need any prompting from me despite her nervous stance. Her fangs elongated in the shadows of the neighbouring buildings and eagerly sucked on the blood leaving his carotid artery. I could not hide the proud smile on my lips as I watched her.

"Love, you'll need to pull away soon if you don't want another death," I warned her after a few moments, knowing the consequences if I didn't stop her.

Caroline didn't pull away. I spoke again but still nothing. I resorted to pulling her off the man. She practically pounced onto me in anger.

"I wasn't finished," she pouted hungrily, licking the blood from her lips.

"You'd rather that and kill him?" Caroline paused with her eyes widening slightly.

"Thank you," she whispered guilty with her eyes glancing to the weak male who could only just about stand. "How do we help him?"

"Feed him your blood," I informed her. I was given a confused expression. "It has healing properties. Bite your wrist and put it to his mouth." Caroline followed my instructions perfectly once again and compelled him to leave without my direction.

"Excellent," I praised, despite the unsure look I was faced with.

* * *

CAROLINE

I was pleased to have tasted blood fresh although my eagerness to kill the guy had scared me a little. After my feed, Klaus had his own and I watched him control himself with ease. On the plus side, he kept his promise; there was no death.

Once we returned home Klaus led us straight back upstairs to our suite. Thankfully there wasn't anything else on the agenda today.

"Relax will you love?" Klaus noticed my tense nature. "Tomorrow is when the work will begin."

"I know, I just need to distract myself…from earlier."

"You were brilliant sweetheart. Control is something that you will master with time," he tried to reassure me. "So a distraction…? Well I could draw you that map…or I could just draw you." He grinned, leaning forward to place a kiss on my nose.

"Are you even any good?" I giggled cheekily. Klaus took a step back and stared at me.

"Almost every painting in this house is mine," he smirked proudly. "You can consider me quite the accomplished artist." I stared at him in disbelief, before my gaze drifted to the landscape above the grand fireplace.

"Wha…wh…you never mentioned anything…"

"I'm not one to brag about it," a smug grin appeared. "So are you going to let me draw you?"

"Are you expecting me to pose?" I questioned curiously.

"What sort of pose are you thinking of?" Klaus chuckled, running his hand down the side of my figure.

"I can think of several, but it just depends on what you have in mind," I flirted casually.

"I'd love to hear your ideas first."

"Hear or see?"

"As much as I love your voice," both of his hands were now placed on my hips. "I'd prefer to see."

"Would you now?" I grinned, reaching to unbutton the top of my dress. I shrugged off my denim jacket and glanced behind me towards the nearby furniture. I slowly backed up onto a chaise lounge as his hands moved back to his side, lying down upon it. "How is this?" I chuckled, surprised at how comfortable I actually was while acting like this but it just showed how comfortable Klaus made me. "Or would you prefer my dress elsewhere?"

"Why don't your jacket and dress switch places?" He proposed, staring at me with his eye for design coming through. I eagerly obliged and climbed back into the chaise lounge in only my blue lace underwear and denim jacket.

"How is this?" I asked with a growing smirk.

"Perfect sweetheart," Klaus moved over to his case and removed the sketch pad from it. "This is going to be a very pleasant evening," he smirked while getting settled in the opposite chair with his feet now resting on the coffee table.

"That's just what I was aiming for," I returned with my own wide smile as I relaxed into the plush cushion.

"Make sure you're comfortable because you could be here for the next hour."

"An hour?" I exclaimed. "I may get lonely over here by the time you're finished."

"I would say I'll be as quick as I can but with this view, it's very tempting to prolong it." His pencil began to guide across the paper in clean sweeps. It was quite mesmerising to watch his concentration while his greyish hues danced between the pad and my figure.

"I'm waiting for you to put that sketch pad down and join me," I stated after a long while.

"Patience sweetheart," Klaus murmured softly; his focus evident in his tone. "I need to get every angle perfect."

"Being patient isn't something I'm not so good at," I admitted, despite the fact that Klaus probably already knew that.

"You're definitely good at being beautiful," he smirked widely as he glanced back towards me. "It's a shame you're not completely nude because that would be quite something."

"Hey!" I giggled, reaching for a pillow to throw at him. Sadly however he dodged it easily without the pencil moving from the page that I was slowly emerging onto; not that I could see the result.

There was silence once again while I let Klaus concentrate. He was right. This was taking a while for one simple sketch but I suppose he was making sure that everything was up to his standards. From the paintings I saw around the house, he certainly had a very high standard.

"Maybe I should sketch you some time?" I joked, capturing the artist's attention as he glanced up.

"Sketch me? I'd love to see your talent." Klaus laughed, shaking my head.

"Oh I have none. I just want to see us switch positions." I smirked.

"Do you now?" He raised a brow curiously.

"I do, but after that there is no sketching involved." I grinned, just when I heard nearby footsteps outside along the hallway.

"Hmm you have me officially intrigued," he chuckled with his gaze fixed on the image below. His movements seemed to be slowing. "And I shouldn't be too long now."

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and it clicked open to reveal a dark haired stranger.

"Sire, I heard you'd arh…" The man began before realising my state of dress. I immediately pulled my legs up and wrapped my jacket around me. "Oh hello beautiful."

"Haven't you heard of knocking?!" I huffed in an annoyed tone. Klaus soon had the man up against the nearest wall by the throat. A growl rupturing from behind his teeth. I rushed into the bathroom with my dress, not wanting to give the intruder any more glances.

"Manners were never your strong suit Damon," I heard Klaus. I heard a snap from the next room before the intruder gasped in pain. I wondered if Klaus had broken something. "You're lucky that's the only punishment you're getting."

As I wondered back into the room fully clothed, I saw Klaus' harsh glare for myself. I held one of my own as I folded my across my chest.

I witnessed Damon pushing his wrist back into place to confirm my suspicion that Klaus had broken it. For once I wasn't too bothered by it.

"You should show my fiancée more respect."

"So this is Stefan's brother?" I asked, linking the dots.

"Damon Salvatore at your service Ma'am," the raven haired man smirked cockily. My dislike for him growing immediately. "Stefan's elder and more handsome brother." I noticed Klaus rolling his eyes at the man's description.

"Right," I muttered in a rather blunt tone. "I'd say it's nice to meet you but it's really not."

"I am sure I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow morning," Klaus began to initiate his exit.

"Getting rid of me already? And here I thought we were getting along."

"You can go," I scowled, wanting hint to leave our private time alone.

"Oh Blondie don't be so…" Klaus cut him off.

"Address her correctly and leave," he growled with his glare still present. Thankfully Damon did as his Alpha commanded.

"Ma'am, Sire," he nodded before leaving the room.

"I don't like him," I grumbled as soon as the door closed. "At all."

"He's not my favourite person and he knows it," he informed me while stepping closer with, his palm soon cupping my cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I sighed, shrugging my shoulders gently. "Embarrassed but fine."

"I suppose the door should have been bolted."

"We shouldn't have to bolt anything. That jackass shouldn't have barged in," I huffed, feeling Klaus' fingers run down my back in an attempt to calm me. I could feel his anger slowly fading which triggered mine to follow.

"Now," Klaus whispered into my ear, "where were we?"

"Did you finish your sketch?" I asked curiously.

"Almost. I just have the finishing touches to add. So why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll be right with you?" I nodded as I made my way to the bed, feeling a little self-conscious about myself.

"I'm going to have to paint this when we return home," Klaus spoke again a few minutes later once his sketch was finally completed.

"Paint?" I asked in a surprised tone. "I thought this was just for you." There was no way I wanted that hanging up anywhere.

"It is. I'm not sharing you with anyone else, but why can't I have a huge colour version all to myself?" He smirked softly, glancing up to look at me.

"Can I see?" I asked curiously, patting the bed beside me for him to come and join.

My gaze analysed the image upon the paper. The picture was so very realistic in the shading and proportions. My eyes not moving from it for quite a while.

"This is amazing," I murmured. "Do I really look like that?"

"Now you can understand how I can't take my eyes of you," he smirked, moving his fingers to rest on my thigh.

"Yeah, you and how many other men in this pack," I sighed, leaning back against the pillows. Klaus reached for his pad and placed it on the side table before joining me.

"Just me," he corrected. "No one else." My eyes found his and our gazes linger together for a moment. I nodded, in agreement.

* * *

A/N Thank you once again for all your reviews/favourites/follows! Your support really means the world, and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter; I look forward to hearing your thoughts.

I am planning to be back to weekly updates. If you follow my on tumblr (alleydreamson) then you may know I have just been on holiday/vacation and so keep your eyes open for a new instalment.


	21. Caution

Dormant Wolf – XXI Caution

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

Klaus had been keen to see people the following morning and had headed downstairs soon after we had both woken up. I took my time getting ready with my mind on Klaus and his meeting today. I was quite keen to discover the plan of action for these revolting hybrids but then again I wasn't sure I could stomach it.

Eventually I wondered downstairs and just about finding my way to the parlour. I could hear Klaus' voice to guide me from the foyer. He never did draw me that map.

I was greeted by Klaus and Stefan who were both graced with humans across their laps for feeding. The wounds on the girl's necks left a fresh scent of blood in the air.

"Good morning Ma'am," Stefan smiled, gesturing to a girl who sat alone quietly. "I brought you breakfast." My gaze was locked onto the girl as I began to question whether I should accept the offering.

"Something the matter love?" Klaus asked, noticing my frozen stance. I shook my head, becoming more comfortable in the situation as I remembered he was here.

I slowly walked over towards the brunette and ordered her to stand before running my elongating fangs along her neck. I could feel two pairs of eyes watching me as I went in for the feed. There were no screams, and I concluded that she had been compelled to be silent as well as compliant.

"Sweetheart," I heard Klaus call behind me. "That's enough unless you plan on killing." The final verb pulled me from the woman's neck.

"Thank you," I whispered back, noticing Stefan's gaze. I wondered whether he thought I was strange in not wanting to finish her off. Without prompting, I healed and compelled the girl before watching her leave the room.

"Let us leave Stefan alone to his meal," Klaus stood up from his seat, pushing the limp body from his lap onto the cushions. His meal was dead... I nodded, feeling his arm move around my waist as I eyed the girl closely. "See you at the meeting mate," Klaus called back to Stefan whose teeth was already ripping through another innocent neck.

Klaus' hand slipped into mine once we were out of the parlour and the smell of blood had faded. Instead of heading through the front door as I expected, I was led to the back entrance towards the gardens behind the house.

"This is quite beautiful," I commented as we were lined with box hedges and flower beds.

"It's a little too…" Klaus paused, "fake, for my liking, but I let Stefan and his brother design it as they wish."

"If you don't like it why don't you make them change it? It's _yours_ after all," I pointed out, wondering why he had loosened the reigns a bit.

"But I don't live here sweetheart."

We spent a good half an hour strolling along the mowed paths and man-made flower arches. I couldn't quite believe the effort put for such a garden. Even the Mayor's garden in Mystic Falls wasn't quite as complicated. Klaus however still didn't find the beauty I saw in it.

When we walked back into the house, Klaus led us directly into the office. It was laid out in a similar fashion to the one at home with a large mahogany desk and plush seats around it. This one however was considerably empty when it came to files. I assumed Stefan took care of his business elsewhere.

Stefan, Damon and Aiden were already seated and waiting for our entrance. I immediately averted my gaze from Damon as I followed Klaus around to our seated positions.

"Morning Gentlemen," he greeted them. "Let us get straight to the subject at hand." His tone hardened into his business-like alpha voice. "Stefan, are you aware of the numbers of revolting wolves? Any names I should know about?"

"Out of the twenty two new arrivals Elijah brought to us, around seventeen are part of the revolt," Stefan began. "On top of that there are about ten others who have joined. The names…" His gaze drifted over to his elder brother. "We did create a list of those we have proof of."

"What are they so upset about exactly?" I spoke up, to Damon's annoyance. Once I had started it was only then I realised that I had spoken when he was about to speak.

"You should find the list on the desk," Damon eyed me. Klaus immediately sorted through the papers that the Salvatores had laid out for him to find.

"Not everyone joins the pack without a fight love," Klaus filled me in as he skimmed the list in his hands. "But like yourself, Stefan and Damon, you all come to your senses eventually. Some however are a bit more resistant than usual."

"So what is the plan Sire?" Aiden asked. I assumed from his absence in Klaus' list that his most loyal beta was more willing to join than others.

"Stefan and Damon, you will continue as normal." Klaus glanced up from the paper, putting it back on the table before him. "I will see how things are myself and deal with those responsible considering you chose to keep this from me Stefan." There was a slight glare from his eyes. "I shouldn't have to hear about this from my brother."

"Understood Sire," Stefan nodded apologetically. "It will not happen again."

"Good," Klaus' gaze shifted to his first beta. "I'd like you to accompany me Aiden." He nodded, just when the alpha turned to me. "And what about you love? Are you joining me?"

"You're welcome to see things from a different angle Ma'am," Damon suggested with a teasing smirk tugging at his lips. "Come and follow my brother and me."

"No thanks," I muttered, sensing Klaus' tension. "I think I'll stick with my fiancé." I moved a hand to place on his thigh just under the table, hoping for him to relax.

"Then it's sorted," Klaus' called the meeting to a close after asking whether there was anything else to be discussed. There was not. "You are dismissed gentlemen. Aiden stay on the premises would you? I will find you when we're ready."

Aiden nodded, before the three of them vacated the room. I scowled at Damon's exit, not liking the elder Salvatore even more after the meeting. His eyes on me had made a feel uncomfortable especially after what he saw last night.

"Is he really necessary?"

"Afraid so love and just for the record," Klaus' voice became a whisper. "He can probably hear us right now."

"I don't care if he can hear me," I muttered. "He bugs me and he's just…creepy." Klaus reached across to run his fingers down my bare arm as we remained seat in the office. "I just don't want to think about it." I knew he understood what I was referring to in this moment.

"I know love," he leaned closer. "He won't bother you…but you will tell me if he crosses the line?"

"You'll be the first to know if he does," I stated firmly. Klaus placed a soft kiss on the corner of my lips before pulling back.

"Would you mind if I dealt with something love?" He proposed, beginning to scan through the papers on the desk again. "I won't be long. Should I meet you upstairs?"

"No, it's not a problem," I leaned to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later then." It was then I exited the room. Already hearing the squeak of his chair as he pulled it closer to the table to work.

* * *

KLAUS

"So where exactly are we doing?" Caroline asked, as we walked hand in hand down a backstreet road.

"There is an abandoned warehouse just along from here," I informed her, just as the building was coming into view. Aiden followed behind us with a few more loyal hybrids from his quarter as we moved to 'speak' to those revolting. "Stefan's quarter often uses it as a meeting place and if his times are correct there should be a large proportion of them there now."

"Would you like me to go in before you Sire?" Aiden suggested.

"No, no, there is no need. I shall go in first." I didn't need a human shield. I was quite capable of looking after myself. My eyes glanced towards Caroline with a soft smirk. "It's time for you to watch and learn love."

"Okay," she smiled nervously, not quite sure what this was going to entail.

With my Alpha female on my heels, I headed towards the double doors and pushed them forward with a strong force. Each door banging on the walls either side, causing the sound to erupt through the large room where most of Stefan's quarter had congregated. The hybrids immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at myself and Caroline with almost fearful eyes. It did enjoy power I had over them.

"Afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen," I smirked widely, probably enjoying myself too much already and the fun hasn't even begun yet. The anticipation was heavenly. I felt Caroline stopping to my side with Aiden reflecting her position a little further from me. The other hybrids coming together behind me, blocking the exit.

"I'm not sure whether Stefan Salvatore informed you of my visit, but I much say it is quite brilliant to catch so many of you at once," I took a few steps closer. Even if it wasn't all of them here that was involved, it would still teach them a lesson in loyally.

Caroline's nervousness grew but I focus on the present matter.

"You see, I hear that many of my newest recruits here are not settling in as well as planned. It's quite a shame really considering my betas and I do so much to ensure that you are well skilled and equipped for this life." I glanced around the crowd, recognising a few faces from the list that Damon had prepared for me. "What is even more disappointing," I took a few steps, "is that _existing_ hybrids have taken it on themselves to disobey me." I shook my head, a slight menacing laugh leaving my lips. "Such a shame."

My gaze caught Caroline's for a moment as I turned around to walk back. Her emotions were rather muddled, making it quite difficult to pin point how she really felt. My exhilaration must be mixing up with her anxious nature. I would have spoken to her, but I needed to keep up with my performance.

"I do believe that we need a demonstration," I spoke up again before stepping into the centre of the crowd. Of course the hybrids moved away from me to form a path. I glanced around until I found a wolf that carried a name from Damon's traitors list. "Ah, Jules, you've always been a fickle one." In a blur I had my hand in her chest, ripping her bloody heart from her chest. I threw the heart over the crowd to land before them for all to see. It landed not too far from Aiden's feet.

Not surprisingly there was a sea of gasps as the woman's body dropped to the ground. One of which was the deceased's lover; he soon faced the same fate as he tried to avenge her.

"Anyone else?" I shouted before I walked back through the hybrids. They moved back further this time in fear of reaching the same end. I noticed Caroline averting her strained gaze from the heart, looking out ahead. "This _my_ wolves is what happened to those who disobey me. You should all consider this a warning and remember who you are loyal too." I growled through my alpha tone, grateful for my sire bond.

I gave a final scowl before turning back. Aiden gave me a cloth to wipe off the blood from my hands which was welcomed. Once clean, I offered a hand to Caroline, noticing her silent stance. Thankfully she accepted as we left the building in one swift motion. I hoped that did the trick. After all, actions speak louder than words.

We stayed silent for the remainder of the journey back towards the house. At some point our hands drifted apart. I didn't object, giving her some space after what she had just witnessed. It wasn't until we reached the far back of the house garden when I stopped walking.

"Would you give Caroline and I a moment," I directed Aiden and his hybrids who complied immediately.

"Don't worry I'm not going to say anything," Caroline mumbled. I gestured for Caroline to walk around the garden with me again. The garden lamps lighting up the paths in the evening light.

"Honestly love, how do you feel?" I asked softly, finding myself needing to ask instead of it being instinct.

"I don't know…" She glanced down towards her feet as they stepped slowly. "I have a lot of feelings." Was there fear? Nervousness? My influencing exhilaration?

"Your emotions are a little muddled." Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Honestly I'm a bit conflicted."

"I suppose it is to be expected since I doubt you have seen a heart removed form a living body before?" She shook her head.

"But I know how _you_ feel about it." I couldn't help but smirk at her comment.

"One of the reasons why I love to rule in such a manner."

"I know why you rule the way you do…" Caroline admitted. "You want them to obey…to follow… You're building an army, and you need to train them as such."

"And the sire bond can only do so much," I nodded in agreement, smiling gently. "You're quite observant aren't you?"

"I like to think so," her own lips curled.

* * *

A/N Thank you again to those who reviewed. Your comments were much appreciated and I do look forward to what you think of this instalment!

I would also like to say a BIG THANK YOU to those who nominated me for a Klaroline Award! Dormant Wolf is in the running for Best AU Fanfiction! And Honestly I cannot believe it, it was such a thrill to receive the message. You can head over to KlarolineAwards at Tumblr to vote for so many talented people, and if I'm included in your vote, I shall be honoured.

Thank you again for reading and supporting my writing. You, my readers, really do mean the world. I love you.


	22. Recognition

Dormant Wolf – XXII Recognition

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

The digital numbers just reset to zero indicating that it was midnight. My eyes were staring up at the ceiling through the pitch black room. I could feel Klaus' gentle breathing beside me. No matter how much I tried I could not sleep.

Every time I closed my eyes, I had pictures of the dead heart resting by Aiden's feet. I had done nothing. I didn't even react… It was like I had already prepared myself for what I was about to witness. And I was _okay_ with it. What was wrong with me?

I'm a cop's daughter so I know the difference between right and wrong but in this new life everything seemed to be so muddled. My mind whirled over the variety of angles that this could be looked upon. How the supernatural community was disciplined so differently than the mortal one. Both sides however live on the same planet and therefore shouldn't they follow the same rules? But most humans are unaware of their existence…

For the time I had spent beside Klaus I had learnt of his wicked ways that he tried to hide from me. I may have criticised these methods but was I right to? After all, he had been doing this for longer than I. He is the Alpha and it would be wrong for me to undermine his strength that he had presented so clearly earlier. So why was this such a problem that I found myself not sleeping?

* * *

KLAUS

The day continued out in a similar fashion to the previous one. I sat in several meetings with Caroline's accompaniment, listening to a few of Stefan's higher ranking hybrids in his quarter about their take on the situation.

Surprisingly Caroline did not seem too bothered when I suggested that we go and punish a few more. Torture would be a more satisfying approach and would not diminish my numbers. Caroline was still willing to join me on that expedition. She really was finding her element and it made be proud to see.

* * *

CAROLINE

On our third day, Klaus left early with both Stefan and Damon and insisted that I was not to follow. I grew quite surprised that after doing so well that Klaus wouldn't want me at his side. Nonetheless I decided that it would probably be a good idea to take a break from the screaming of tortured hybrids.

It felt a little strange being alone in the house with a few hybrids dotted around the place. I knew my way around better since we arrived and so thankfully I did not get lost when wondering around.

I was enjoying the peace and quiet in the parlour, checking up on a few messages from Bonnie and my Mom. It was important that I showed myself from time to time to stop them from worrying. It was hard not being able to tell them the truth, but at least I was protecting them from the danger this life brought.

I stood up from the couch, sliding my phone into my pocket, when I heard a noise coming from the foyer. I was expecting it to Klaus or Aiden but when I reached the archway I found a female hybrid before me.

"Ma'am," she bowed her head, her voice a little shaky. "I was hoping to speak with Sire."

"He's not here at the moment," I told her. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um…well…" The woman hesitated. "Maybe I should just come back later." She turned to leave, but I decided that whatever the topic was, she could easily discuss it with me. I was her alpha too.

"Klaus may not be back for a while," I blurred before her, preventing the woman from leaving the front porch. "Why don't you go back inside, and tell me what's on your mind." She hesitated yet again but I was beginning to get the impression that I was striking fear into her bones. It felt good. Or was that Klaus…doing whatever he was doing…

I led the hybrid towards the office that Klaus had previously used for the meetings. I decided it was a better setting than the front parlour where I previously was. I wanted to be professional about it. We sat across from each other and soon she revealed her reasons for coming.

"I wanted to apologise," her voice was soft.

"Apologise for what exactly?" I questioned. I could easily guess what she was referring too but I wanted her to be clear. The woman gulped.

"For my part…in the protests…" Her wide brown eyes begging for forgiveness.

"And what exactly was your part?" I sat back, crossing my arms as I watched her.

"I have been in Stefan's quarter for almost a year and…honestly, I have not been the happiest," she heaved a sigh. "I thought a few riots would show yourself and Sire how we felt. I only attended the gatherings…" I held up my hand to silence her.

"So instead of talking to Stefan or Klaus, you thought that causing an uprising was the right way to handle the situation?" The hybrid slowly nodded.

"I know it was a mistake now Ma'am, and it's why I have come to apologise." She tried again to prove her innocence.

"So…" I stood up, deciding to use a method I had watched Klaus do. It would show me whether I had some power over them. I walked around the seated hybrid and stood behind her. "You think offering an apology will make everything better." The hybrid was immediately quivering at my close presence. It was working. Klaus was right, ruling like this was fun and I had no second thoughts about it.

"I wanted to try and make things right."

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" I whispered into her ear as I leaned forward with my hands resting on the back of her chair.

"I…I won't make the mistake again…" She pleaded, terrified of what I might do.

"No, you won't will you?" I walked back around to the front of her chair and sat back down. A light glare coming from my eyes, "We can't have you doing this again."

"I promise Ma'am. It won't."

"Give me what you promise and then maybe I'll let you off the hook. Stop this rebellion."

"Of course Ma'am," she nodded with her voice peaking up. "I promise Ma'am."

"Go," I wavered my hand.

"Y…yes Ma'am," she stood up, almost racing out the door. "Thank you Ma'am."

I heard Klaus' voice outside speaking to her as her carelessness caused them to collide. I hoped I dealt with the situation well but the alpha male would be the judge of that.

"What was she doing in here?" Klaus gave me a questioning gaze, wondering further into the office.

"She wanted to apologise for taking part in all this," I informed him. "Pretty much she doesn't want you to kill her. The poor girl was a nervous wreck."

"Your first alpha business alone," he smirked proudly. "How did you find it?"

"Pretty good I think." I paused, with my gaze on him as he came to sit down opposite me. "How would you have handled it?" I was pretty sure there was something I did wrong. I was still new to this after all. I gave him a swift run down of the events with him eagerly listening.

"I wouldn't have killed her. She had the courage to speak out and that is something to be admired, besides I do not want to leave Stefan with no one to control over." A devilish smirk appeared on his lips, "I might've squeezed her heart a little to put some more fear into her but otherwise you did well love." He leaned across to hold my hand with praise.

"And here I thought I'd get a lecture," I smiled, looking at our entwined hands. "I thought I was too lenient but I did try and put some of your tactics into play. You know the walking thing…" Klaus chuckled.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy watching the CCTV footage back." My eyes widened slightly and my head turned around the office to see if I could spot the hidden camera.

"You have cameras in here?" Klaus raised his hand and pointed to the two hidden lenses.

"In the downstairs rooms mostly," he revealed, moving his palm back to mine. "Just so I can keep an eye on things from home."

"Making sure that Damon isn't stealing your stuff?" I smirked, imagining the elder Salvatore taking advantage of the Alpha's absence.

"Not just a way to spy on Damon sweetheart," he chuckled. "It's mostly a way for me to see what happens in meetings. I trust my betas but sometimes I just need to go over them myself. I would not want the standard to drop."

I was about to respond when the door to the office swung open to reveal Klaus' sister standing on the other side.

"Doesn't anyone knock around here?" I mumbled under my breath, hoping that only Klaus would hear my comment but vampire hearing was always a menace.

"It's a Mikaelson trait I'm sure you'll embrace soon enough," Rebekah made her presence known, moving to sit down with us. "I've hardly seen you brother," she complained with a soft pout, getting down to business on her reasons for intruding. "You're either with Stefan or my new sister and it's hardly fair." She raised her hand in the air to stop her brother from interrupting. "I don't care what your response is but I'd like to spend the day with Caroline. That way, I at least get to spend time with one of you before you leave." Her eyes drifted over to me, followed by her brother's.

"What are you planning?" I was open to the idea and Klaus did not seem to object.

"Go out onto town, do some shopping, change your style; that sort of thing," she listed while her eyes drifted around the interior of the room. "You can call it girls day."

"Change my style?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering whether a day to get to know my future sister-in-law was such a good idea.

"Rebekah…" Klaus warned in his deep tone.

"What? You can't stop me from wanting to get to know my new sister. You spend time with Stefan so why can't I with Caroline?" I reached over to lightly place my hand on Klaus' chest to calm him before his response caused another tantrum from his younger sister.

"It's fine and you know she's right Klaus," I smiled across to my fellow blonde. "I want to get to know her too."

"Then it's settled," Rebekah beamed, already standing up from her seat. "I'll come and find you tomorrow then. Goodnight brother, sister." She called as she vacated the room eagerly without prompting. I nodded to her before turning my attention towards Klaus.

"You don't seem happy about this," I commented, as I surveyed his features. He shrugged in response.

"I trust her to keep you safe. It's what she'll do with you that I'm concerned about. Rebekah liked to get ahead of herself when making new friends."

"I'm sure she's not going to do anything that you wouldn't approve of," I tried to reassure him. "Besides, it's shopping and from my amount of clothes you'll know that I love to shop."

"Just remember that she's my sister love, not Aiden or Stefan. Her reason for being here isn't the same as theirs."

"You need to lighten up about her," I muttered, wondering why Klaus was always so negative when it came to talking about her. "She doesn't seem as bad as you make her out to be."

* * *

A/N Thank you again for your support through reviews, favourites and follows. I do love hearing your thoughts!

I'm quite interested to know your take on Caroline's acceptance of this new life of hers as she begins to take in a few of Klaus' tactics and grow into her role of Alpha Female.

Also another big thank you to those who have voted in the Klaroline Awards! Voting is still open until August 4th, so do head over to their tumblr (KlarolineAwards) and show your support for fellow Klaroliners!


	23. Preparation

Dormant Wolf – XXIII Preparation

Summary: Since her birth, they had been drawn to each other without even knowing it. After an unexpected meeting, their journey began, leading them towards an unbreakable bond. l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

I strolled along the street with several bags in each hand. Rebekah had me in and out of shops all morning, and to my surprise my future sister-in-law had good taste. I had bought many new dresses with a few light cardigans to match and a new bikini which I apparently needed. Rebekah's list of things to buy was certainly longer than mine…I wasn't quite used to this. I had helped Rebekah find new shoes as she felt nothing else in her closet would be suitable for her favourite brother's wedding. She seemed to have the whole trip planned out completely and strangely enough I saw myself in her. This is totally something I would do and it's weird to be on the receiving end of it all.

To my horror, Rebekah had insisted on buying new lingerie for me and she constantly gave her opinion of what 'Nik' might like. Please excuse my cringing. I was insistent that I didn't need anything but of course Rebekah was stubborn and refused to let it drop. I hardly knew my fiancé's sister and so the good half an hour in the store was rather awkward. If I was going to do this shopping with someone it would be Bonnie. She knew what I liked and was never afraid to make suggestions. It was times like this when I really missed her. I liked Rebekah, but she wasn't my best friend. I did however leave the store with a pair that really did set my figure alight so I suppose it wasn't too bad.

I began to wonder where Rebekah was leading me next. Surely we had spent too much money already. When I mean _we_ I mean _her _as apparently my bank account wasn't needed. I thought over whether Klaus had anything to do with this… It was something he would do.

"Right here we are," she beamed before a wedding dress store. My eyes widened a bit at the beautiful gowns hanging in the window. I was certainly not prepared for this today.

"Wedding dresses?" I practically choked out almost in shock.

"Yes, you know, the gown you wear when yo…"

"Yes! I know what I wedding dress is!" I huffed as she mocked me. "I just…I wasn't expecting this to happen today."

"Well, I may have heard from someone that you haven't got one yet… and I know this is the best place in Atlanta for it," Rebekah smiled softly. It was clear from her expression that she was loving today. "So, are you up for this?"

"Up for this?! Of course!" I was practically glowing. My mind had been too focused on other things to start thinking about wedding prep… Which is so unlike me and god I hated that I needed to be taken to a shop to actually remember I needed this... Thankfully Rebekah had taken this all on herself.

Inside the shop, I was almost in shock at all the beautiful gowns on display. I couldn't decide whether I liked the lacy ones, or the backless type… My mind also flew to what Klaus would like. He had already shown me that he had good taste in clothing.

We had quite a long session in the dressing rooms as I tried on each style that I had liked or the attendant had pointed out. At first I was a little sceptical on what the dark haired woman could bring to the table but she was actually helpful in bringing out my slim figure.

"I do believe this is our best one," the attendant clasped her hands together as a wide smile graced her tinted lips. I walked further from the dressing room, holding up the front of the skirt. My eyes glanced over towards Rebekah who seemed to be speechless. She eventually nodded in agreement.

It was a one off gown, and therefore one of the most expensive. I had saved this dress for last after feeling unsure about it. I knew it wasn't store bought as the tags were non-existent. It must've been made especially for someone… The full length mirror however, had ironed out any of my concerns as soon as I was wearing it.

"This one is perfect," Rebekah insisted as she stood beside me while I stared at myself. It was unbelievable to imagine that on the first day of looking I would find something so spectacular. It hugged my figure around my torso before spreading out into a beautiful soft skirt. Everything, including the length of the dress, was perfect. It was like this wedding dress was made for me.

* * *

REBEKAH

The shopping trip was a huge success and I do believe we ticked everything off that Nik had asked for me to buy for Caroline. She was none the wiser about his request to ensure that his bride had everything ready. Despite my early concerns, my brother's bride did have an eye for style which made the whole excursion much easier.

Nik had noticed that Caroline was rather preoccupied with the change in lifestyle and the shock of the wedding hadn't faded yet. It was rather evident today at her hesitations. With the pace of everything so quick, it was the least I could do to make sure she was ready for the big day.

To top the day off, Caroline left with the right gown, the one that Nik had had designed for her, without knowing it was her husband's choice. The bride didn't need to know. She just needed to have the perfect dress.

* * *

CAROLINE

It was mid-afternoon when Rebekah and I had returned home. I had thanked Rebekah repeatedly in the car as I couldn't quite believe what we had achieved today. The chauffeur, Rebekah had insisted we take with us, carried the bags inside the house while I called for Klaus. I was eager to tell him about today, although I would have to keep the details a secret until the big day itself. I wouldn't want to spoil anything for him.

Rebekah and I headed through the foyer only to meet Aiden in one of the doorways. He looked awfully distressed and it instantly made me question Klaus' emotions. My elation had been too overpowering for me to even remotely feel his rage that I could sense now. What was going on?

"Ma'am, Miss Rebekah. Sire is with Stefan and Damon tending to a…situation," he informed us both, which rose questions in my mind. "He requested that you both say inside."

"Stay inside?" I muttered under my breath, shaking my head. "Where are they Aiden?"

"With the rioting wolves Ma'am…" Aiden was deliberating keeping the answer I wanted hidden.

"She meant _where_ Aiden," Rebekah pushed, joining my side. She didn't seem too alarmed by Klaus' request for us to stay hidden. I suppose he has always be a controlling brother somewhat.

"In the centre clearing." It was then that I took off with Rebekah at my heels. I could only just faintly hear Aiden calling for us as he followed.

Thankfully I had Rebekah with me to find the clearing Aiden was referring to. It was just close to the abandoned warehouse where we had started to end this ordeal. I found Klaus standing in a ring of hybrids with Stefan and Damon beside them. To my surprise the revolting hybrids split up to allow the three of us to join Klaus and the Salvatores. I wasn't sure whether this was a good move but I could feel Klaus' anger that came with his glare to Aiden for disobeying his order. I was about to take Klaus' hand when he yelled out to the crowd.

"You wish to end your alpha? Well come then. Come and try," Klaus growled through his bared teeth. I glanced through the crowd, trying to come across with the important stature that Klaus had. I came across the female hybrid from the other day standing with a group.

"So much for forgiveness," I muttered, tilting my head to the side as I pointed at her. My happy mood from the shopping trip had disappeared as once again I was over taken with my alpha duties. "Her first." I told Klaus who smirked, naturally.

I was expecting myself to cower away from the view but like the Alpha male himself I was growing proud of these kinds of events. Klaus reached for woman, yanking her down on the ground so she fell to her knees.

"You dare come _begging_ for forgiveness and yet here you are," Klaus glared down at her woman enjoying her nervous state for a few moments before thrusting his hand into her chest. Her heart fell from the Alpha's palm as another smirk appeared. "Who's next?"

Suddenly the crowd charged towards us all and Klaus moved before me. Fear enveloped me as the powerful feeling disappeared. Aiden and Damon didn't hesitate to take the action needed to protect Klaus and I. Already there were hearts scattering the grounds and heads rolling.

I used all my strength to fight off my attackers and noticed Klaus' watchful gaze while he did the same however it wasn't long before I was pinned down by a much bigger hybrid. I pushed and kicked at my attacker but it was no use. I was not strong enough to relieve myself from his hold.

Thankfully it wasn't long before Klaus' hands ripped his body from mine, decapitating him in the process. Our gazes met briefly and I could see in his eyes that he was concerned for my safety. I was doing okay. I may have rendered many unconscious with a snap of the neck instead of killing. I still couldn't bear to have someone else die at my hands but maybe this was the time to start…considering I was in the middle of a battlefield…

I noticed one man charging up behind Klaus as he fought off another. I knew his reflexes would prevent the blonde from causing harm but I wanted to have my turn at protecting him. I leaped onto him, causing him to collapse into the grass. Without thinking about it too much, I threw my hand into his chest and removed his heart. I gave a heavy sigh, about to let the guilt sink in when I heard a loud scream. My gaze moved towards the sound to see the scene before me. Rebekah. Rebekah was bitten.

* * *

A/N Thank you very much to you, my loyal readers, for sticking with this story. I am sorry for the wait for this chapter and that it is a shorter one, but I do plan on updating with the next chapter soon.

Also, a big THANK YOU to everyone who voted for me in the Klaroline Awards for Best AU Fanfiction. I came second for the title and am very happy to be involved this year.


End file.
